<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superheroine-Seducing Accountant by Chastity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900751">Superheroine-Seducing Accountant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity'>Chastity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Reversed Sexual Morality, Role Reversal, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An accountant is given superpowers and transported to a world where women are the sexual aggressors, men the sexual gatekeepers... he takes full advantage. Updating Sundays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superheroes are thought of as these grandiose protectors, saviors of lives, doers of wonders. I will admit they do quite a few! Stop bank robberies, put out fires, evacuate natural disasters, distribute food, or simply provide more energy-labor-efficiency, the iron tyrant of modern economics. Even when one chooses to lump them together with their nefarious counterparts - supervillains - the math is still in their favor. But so rarely thought of are the people who are caught in the crossfire, who are hurt but not killed, left to linger under whatever terrible effects the supervillain inflicted that the hero was too incompetent to fix.</p><p>I will admit it - I complain because I am one of those little casualties, the people who get swept aside. <b>Heroine Stops Interdimensional Metahuman Trafficking</b>, the newspapers declare, speaking of me and a half-dozen other unfortunates from various alternate Earths. The fact that the device in question was destroyed in the fighting, that hardly even sparks interest on their parts. It simply doesn't matter what grievous ruin was done to my life - that I'll never see my girlfriend again (admittedly, I didn't have one, but it isn't as if they interviewed me to find out!), or my parents (okay, they were dead beforehand, but still!), or my friends (for some reason I don't have a lot of them, I'll confess!). I did have people I played RPGs with online who are probably wondering if I got a girlfriend or died, however! But did anybody ask me about them? Noooo. The Americans are fighting off an alien invasion in Guatemala. Isn't that more exciting?</p><p>Due to my deeply honest and forthright nature, I am forced to admit that it is. That's the way of the world. All the little miseries get thrown in the rubbish bin, including my own. Complaining about it is just a tedious waste of breath.</p><p>Especially since the very portal that drew me from my Earth to this one also infused me with superpowers; how can I complain about getting superpowers? A classic tale - average person, splattered with exotic radiation, gets superpowers. It's a classic back on my Earth, too, only it's not actually true there, and exotic radiation just causes you to die horribly. This is the world with superpowers, and one other thing…</p><p>Whatever variations in the physical laws make it so that wizards, aliens, mutants, and super scientists all coexist on the same planet? They also make it so that the women are the sexual aggressors.</p><p>That leads us to where my story begins properly… my first meeting with Perihelion.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was a boring day. They all were. You see, the government had given me citizenship, six months of welfare, and then told me to get out there and get a damned job. My power was a useful one. I could move and perceive things at superhuman speeds, around ten times the human norm. It meant I could do whatever needed to be done ten times quicker than normal; it did not, however, mean I got paid ten times as much. As such, I chose not to work ten times as fast as normal, but instead the regular amount.</p><p>If my employers wished for me to work that hard, they should have paid me that much. This is the basic principle of market economics, to which I - and everyone, really - am but a slave. So I had returned from work, having finished my assigned tasks in the first hour of the day and then browsed the internet looking at puppy pictures for the rest of the day (the local fashion, for whatever reason, is to annotate pictures of puppies instead of pictures of cats; a strange minor point of variation I cannot explain save perhaps by reference to the gendering of the animals).</p><p>It was a surprise when I returned home to find a woman in costume waiting outside my apartment. She straightened up as she saw me, wearing a warm, almost maternal smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She was fit, with dark hair, an hourglass figure, and visible muscles. Of course, she was also in a bodysuit with a cape, looking rather like Superman. She even had a beauty mark - but to me, that barely even registered. If I wanted pussy, I could get it anywhere. Even if she was really hot. I could still get it anywhere. I repeated that to myself a couple times in my head to make sure it got firmly lodged in place and I wasn't overwhelmed by her feminine charms.</p><p>"You are… Roger Cooper, correct?" She asked. There was the faintest inflection of amusement at the name "Roger." It has the same tangentially lewd meaning here, but… you ever think about how there are guys called Dick, but no women called Pussy? I hadn't either, until I was confronted with the reality.</p><p>"You're blocking my way to the door," I pointed out.</p><p>"I understand," she agreed. "However, it is not illegal to stand here, therefore, I would ask you to please, listen to my request."</p><p>"I don't want to be a superhero." They were technically subsidized by various public and private groups, and therefore made quite a lot of money (the most important thing in the world), but I didn't want to get stabbed.</p><p>"I understand," she agreed, easily. "However. I think your abilities are wasted in your current job."</p><p>"I still don't want to be a superhero."</p><p>"I understand," she agreed again. "I would like to offer you a job as a… secretary, of sorts. As superheroes, we also handle a lot of paperwork. In fact, the organization I work for, handles an enormous amount. Enough that it's difficult even with multiple people handling it - they get confused, there's overlap in duties..." In other words, they were being inefficient and blaming anyone but themselves. "Someone with powers like yours would be invaluable."</p><p>"I'm working ten times as much if I'm getting paid ten times as much, too." I started to reach for the door. It swung out rather than in, so it was mostly for effect.</p><p>"Yes! That is very much possible!" She declared, proudly. "I already discussed this matter with our budget team, we can absolutely employ you at ten times the going rate if you're willing to work at ten times the going speed."</p><p>My hand paused on the doorknob, and I looked at her. I tried to think things through, my brain processing her words carefully. "How much are we talking?"</p><p>"One million dollars per year," she said, with a smile.</p><p>"Alright, done." I paused, my fingers still on the doorknob. "Would you like to come inside?"</p><p>"I- I wouldn't want to impose. You're a young man." She stepped away from the door, letting me finally open it. "It might look bad, having a strange heroine come into your home - people might think you're a cape slut."</p><p>Ah. The old double standards of this world were coming into play. I thought about her words for a second, but they didn't actually make sense - if I was a cape slut for inviting her in just the once, that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? It was more likely she was trying to preserve her own reputation. By extension, it was more likely that she was some kind of rake or cad or pervert or sexual harasser. I just smirked at the thought, eyeing her up. She blinked at that, and her body language shifted subtly, oozing confidence now. "I can keep a secret, if you can," I told her.</p><p>There was a pause as I stepped inside my home, my door wide open. She stood in the hall, glancing to the left, then the right - then she came into my home, closing the door behind her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Our discussion inside was over light matters, typical things one talks about when flirting or chatting. She asked a bit about my own alternate Earth, a topic which naturally I have carefully refined into a set of anecdotes the locals find amusing, while dancing around the issue of sexuality. If that comes into things, the way people look at me will change dramatically. It's things more like, the fact that our most recent President was a former wrestler, or that they made a movie about King Arthur where King Arthur, Merlin, and Galahad were all girls.</p><p>"Hahaha," she laughed, slapping her thigh at the idea. "If they were women, they'd probably fuck a ton, those three."</p><p>"Not as much as you'd expect," I told her mildly, sipping at my sun-flavored soda. One advantage of my power was that my metabolism was heightened as well, so I could eat whatever absolute garbage I felt like and I'd stay thin. Actually, I lost weight my first couple months here - thirty pounds, to be more specific, and my build was now lithe and fit rather than bone-skinny.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be very family friendly to have King Arthur run around raping the footmen," Perihelion replied, smiling warmly at me as she made an insanely crass joke. I could only wonder if that was the actual reason she had been hesitant to step into my home - that she said things like <i>that</i>. Was she not actually a rake? It wasn't as if every woman on the street would fuck you just because you asked; brainlessly expecting that had caused me several social difficulties when I had first arrived in this world. Perhaps she was just on notice with HR for making absolutely atrocious jokes in mixed company.</p><p>I put down my drink, burped quietly into the back of my hand (a habit I had to pick up because people looked at you <i>very oddly</i> when you loudly belched as a man in this world), and spoke up. "It's been nice to have the chance to talk," I said, and she started to stand, clearly expecting to be asked to leave, "but I was wondering if you would join me in the bedroom for some fun."</p><p>"Fun?" She squinted at me, glancing at the door uncertainly. "Like a board game?"</p><p>"No," I replied. "Like fucking." We'd done the pretense of flirting, we could get to the reality of sex. Assuming she was up for it.</p><p>"Oh!" She perked up instantly at that, a smile appearing on her lips. It was really easy to tell if women wanted to have sex with you in this world: all you had to do was ask. "So you <i>are</i> a cape slut." Yes, her concern about her reputation was probably due to sexual harassment, not being some kind of female Casanova with lines like that.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes and started removing my shirt. She shut up quickly, eyeing up my bare chest with naked lust before I started to head back to my room - she followed after me like a baby duckling.</p><p>I didn't waste time once we were actually in the bedroom. With a woman like this, there was clearly no point in foreplay or the like - she wanted to get to the sex, that was obvious. As I popped the top button of my pants, drawing her gaze downward, I began to feel annoyed that she wasn't taking off her clothes whatsoever. Fortunately, this had a simple solution: "You're supposed to get naked too," I pointed out.</p><p>Her eyes flicked back up to mine, and she actually blushed in embarrassment, but immediately began to peel and yank off her clothing, revealing that genuinely gorgeous body to the open air: the hard muscle, the full curves, just absolutely one of the most perfect bodies I'd ever had occasion to see. Even in porn, it was hard to think of a woman with a hotter, tighter body than that, which is saying something because I'd watched a lot of porn back in my own world.</p><p>As she removed her shoes with a near-desperation, practically kicking them off, eyes wild, I finally let my very, very hard cock pop free, wriggling my way out of my pants as my dick just bobbed in the air. Her gaze went right to it. She was by this point topless, her full breasts seeming to defy gravity, and now she seemed completely frozen, thumbs hooked into her tight leggings but not moving an inch downward. Her lips were even gently parted, the effect extremely arousing.</p><p>It really was absurd. Would a guy react this way to seeing a woman naked? I suppose it depended on the man. Still, I was horny, she was right there, and she wasn't doing the one thing for which I had brought here into my bedroom and stripped naked for us to do. Annoyed at her failure to hold up her end of the bargain (which, really, should have been easy), I reached for the back of her head, gently pushing her down onto her knees.</p><p>She moved like she was in a trance, until she was positioned, kneeling in front of me, topless and blushing with hard nipples. Her gaze only briefly looked away from my cock, and there was an eagerness in her eyes there that was surprising. The things she had said earlier would have suggested I was going to fuck one of the most selfish lovers in the world.</p><p>Some ungrateful people might have complained about such a surprising turn of events. I chose to enjoy it, however, as I guided her onto my cock, gently, smoothly, entering her mouth. I groaned, fist clumping up around her hair. I had a literal superheroine on her knees, sucking me off. I'll admit it, that was a common sexual fantasy I had as a boy, and as a younger man, and also at that age as well, but until I came to this world, it had been completely unattainable and ridiculous.</p><p>"Fuck," I breathed out. In response, her tongue wetly lapped against the underside of my cock, starting to really put the work in. There was an erratic, seemingly random pattern as she traced out... the letters of the alphabet, I realized, after a few long and very pleasant seconds. I could feel my legs wobble faintly, and I actually just collapsed onto my ass on the edge of the bed rather than continuing to guide her in a very delightful blowjob that was blowing my mind completely.</p><p>She didn't let my shift in position stop her; she moved forward, almost sliding across the ground, perhaps some power of hers helping - I didn't have much time to think about that, because soon she'd dived right back down my cock, swallowing it up in a gliding movement that saw my entire length wedge itself in her mouth and throat, those lips of hers quietly suckling on the base of my dick. She wasn't even looking at me now, just closing her eyes and seeming to luxuriate in the action she was engaged in.</p><p>She wasn't still, of course. Even with her lips wrapped around my base, her tongue kept wriggling. She'd suck, pressurizing the inside of her mouth. She'd swallow, these wet, thick noises that seemed to echo in the room, and definitely made my cock throb vibrantly inside her throat as she worked me over. I was completely putty beneath the assault, my legs wobbling faintly. I could only think that she really should have lead with "I give <i>fantastic</i> head" rather than "You <i>are</i> a cape slut," because my impression of her was completely different now that she'd given my cock a good once-over.</p><p>She slid off my length with a wet pop, a thin trail of saliva stretching from her lower lip all the way to my cock. My length faintly twitched in the air, and she smiled gently at it, even going so far as to kiss the tip one last time. She was treating it with a truly ridiculous amount of reverence. I hadn't seen a girl be this nice to a cock in porn - particularly the local porn, which was mostly terrible as far as I was concerned, since it was made for visually-minded girls and thus tended to focus way too much on dude's cocks and chests.</p><p>"Tell me I'm a good girl," she said, flushing red almost the moment after she said it, not with arousal or exertion but with sheer embarrassment, the blush so deep it ran down to her breasts. "Ah. I mean-"</p><p>I patted her head. "You're a good girl," I told her. I am ultimately just like any other man (from my world): very willing to say whatever nice words will get the woman to continue sucking my cock. She smiled at that, puffing herself up both mentally and physically, making her large breasts jiggle in response. With only the tiniest nudge to the back of her head, she wrapped her lips back around my dick and started to bob.</p><p>This time, her eyes remained focused up on me, her lips suckling softly around my length. She actually wriggled in her position, her whole body moving from side to side with an energy that was either anxious or aroused - either way, the effect was definitely sexy, producing this cute wiggle to that firm, muscular ass while she was down nose-to-pelvis, or drawing the eyes to her full tits when she was far enough up that just the tip of my cock was in her mouth.</p><p>I wound up coming in her mouth. As any man in my position might have, I came within a few minutes - I hardly had some great endurance for this entirely unexpected event of getting a genuinely fantastic blowjob from a beautiful woman. It all sprayed out across the inside of her mouth, positively clogging it up, some excess burbling for and giving me quite the delicious view as it did. She hungrily slurped and swallowed it all down, eyes twinkling with pride.</p><p>Women could be very simple, it seemed. I had been the one who got his cock sucked by a hot superheroine, and she was the one proud. As the last few gulps finished, she spoke up. "Do you want me to keep sucking your cock?" The way she phrased it was nigh-incomprehensible to me, a mildly selfish lover (though no more than average). It wasn't pitiful or mewling for mercy, there was an obvious interest in being made to keep sucking my cock.</p><p>There were two major factors that motivated me not to take her up on that offer. The first is simple: I wanted to try regular sex with a superheroine in this world, since I'd also fantasized about railing a superheroine doggy style (or missionary, or reverse missionary, or cowgirl, or really any position I could get to be entirely honest). The second is more logical: simply getting a dozen blowjobs from Perihelion may have meant I'd get to come a lot, and given her skill it meant I'd enjoy it a hell of a lot, but I couldn't imagine it would get me a second round. A woman can give blowjobs to any guy if she just offers. Even in this reversed world, I couldn't imagine it was hard to find a guy who'd like to have his cock sucked.</p><p>In any case, I shook my head. "No. I want to fuck you." She smiled at that, as though sex was simply something that I, in my infinite charity, had deigned to provide her with. I was like any man in that situation, and found it extremely sexy. I grasped her under the arm, hefting her up onto the bed. She had some weight to her, but she went along with me, and my increased metabolism had resulted in increased general strength. I let her thump down onto the bed, and used my superhuman speed to yank her leggings and panties off before she had time to protest. Her response was to suck in a deep breath through her nose, a wild look in her eyes.</p><p>"You are on the pill, right?" I asked, and she nodded so fast that I might have thought she'd get whiplash from the sheer force of it.</p><p>"Not because I'm-" was as far as she got before I just slammed myself to the base inside her waiting sex, making her whole body briefly jerk beneath me. Her fingers scraped along the mattress and blanket beneath us, and she let out an undisguised pant of pleasure, an exhalation soon followed by rapid breathing in and out, her head lolling to one side as I went at it with an undue amount of speed. Her overpowered reaction reassured me that I was not making some mistake, simply losing myself to my lusts in the moment, and my fingers firmly gripped her thighs, holding her legs apart as I jammed myself deep inside her again and again. Her mouth was parted, her eyes hazy as she looked up at me, seemingly completely lost for words in just a second.</p><p>In a moment of simple lust, I said something I'll admit was perhaps too much of a porno line, even for someone as sexually inexperienced as myself (at that time): "You look really cute like that." I will also admit that I inwardly cringed the moment that I said it, but I will defend myself by noting that she did orgasm not two pumps later, her hips rising on the bed, grinding her own pelvis against mine with a wild-eyed, manic energy.</p><p>Her cunt was like a vice, gripping me with overwhelming force, her legs snapping tight around my hips as she simply <i>gasped</i> in ecstasy. There was no attempt to restrain herself, to hold back, she completely lost herself in the moment, her naked body on full display as it writhed this way and that, wriggling as if dancing to an unheard rhythm, her eyelashes fluttering wildly. She didn't look at me any longer, but at the ceiling, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I had done to get her so intensely worked up.</p><p>I figured she was probably just particularly sensitive rather than anything else - having a hair trigger would explain why she seemed so... inexperienced, yet fellatio-interested. Compensating for coming too quickly, which was viewed as a bad thing for women around here, for whatever reason.</p><p>When her body finally finished its frantic pulses of pleasure, falling limp and lax beneath me, I stared down at her, drinking in her naked body. There was no thin shine of sweat, sexy as it would have been - we hadn't been at it long enough, and she <i>was</i> a superheroine, and therefore probably not particularly inclined to feel like sex was that much of a workout, when she could fight alien invaders and shrug off bullets. Her legs finally went lax around my hips, and as I began to resume my movement of fucking in and out of her, she spoke up. "Thank you..."</p><p>It was just a mumbled, isolated phrase, dropped without any consideration of the effect it would have on me. In her position, I would definitely have been embarrassed to thank a woman for achieving orgasm, but, I had to admit I was reappraising that viewpoint based on the fact that hearing her say it had made me rock hard and extremely excited. I gripped her hips and upped my pace instantly, beginning to jackhammer away without hesitation. She smiled at that, panting, letting her head cast back, just losing herself in the moment, her arms twisting, her hair tangling as I fucked her with relentless force.</p><p>I came way too fast. If I was an ordinary man, inclined to make excuses, I would blame it on the erotic circumstances, or perhaps some side effect of my power. In all honesty, however, it had been a long time since I had been with a woman, so letting loose inside her was... just natural. When I was completely and utterly spent, it felt as if I had been drained entirely dry, and I slumped off of her, falling onto my ass, then my back, so we were groin to groin.</p><p>She was the first of us to actually start moving again, crawling around on the bed. I fully expected her to begin riding me, taking her unfulfilled pleasure from my unresisting body. I would have let her, too, assuming she could get me hard again. Instead, however, she gently lifted me up before laying me down on the pillows, pulling the covers over me. She was on hands and knees on the bed next to me, staring down at me with a quiet expression, her teeth gently biting her lower lip.</p><p>"That was great," she finally settled on. "You were great. Really, amazing. I look forward to working with you," she said, doing something that was a mix between a hop and a float off the bed, starting to collect her clothes. My cum was gently trickling down her inner thigh, and she fidgeted as she noticed it, trying to decide what to do about it. Her ultimate decision was to position herself at a specific angle, let her hand brush down along there, and surreptitiously lick it up. By the way she moved, I had to assume it was deeply embarrassing to do that, so I didn't make it obvious that I'd seen. "Fuck you again. I mean, see you again. Though also, hopefully?" She added, as she started pulling on her leggings.</p><p>I just gave her a dour look, something I happen to be very good at. "I'll see you." She flushed and finished getting dressed in a rush before departing.</p><p>I decided since I'd already been tucked in, I might as well get in a good nap. I could figure things out with my new job later.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The office building I had to report to only had a couple levels devoted to its superheroic employees, and by that I meant that they were reserved for the whole company. The people themselves had looks and bodies that spoke - almost universally - to a life of hardship and physical labor, despite the cool environment. Fit, with a few visible scars marring otherwise handsome or beautiful faces. It would be difficult for anybody to buy this as an ordinary office, despite the modest level of dress decorum they wore, and a few were out and about in costume.</p><p>"Ah, our new arrival," came a female voice. "Roger Cooper, yes?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>I turned to meet my interlocutor. I am not a liar, so I will confess that she was genuinely beautiful. Long, red hair that stretched all the way to her knees, with a svelte figure and unblemished, unmarred skin. She was tall, too - she actually had an inch or so on me, looking down at me with a cocksure smile. "That's me."</p><p>"I'm Mira Stone, at least on the business end of things," she said, patting her thigh. "Not everyday you get a hero with a winning combination of skills and powers like yours."</p><p>"I'm not a hero," I said, raising one hand. If they were trying to turn this from boring secretary work (good!) to exciting superheroic work (bad!) then I was getting out now and going back to browsing for puppy pictures on my phone.</p><p>"Oh, but you are." She put a hand on my shoulder, gripping it firmly, her grin only growing. "You, handsome, are heroically saving these idiots' asses from their poor math abilities. I think we have one person with any accounting experience in the whole office. I know it myself, but, I have a lot of other accounting to do, and, to be honest, it's thus far been easier to just dump extra money in than wait for them to figure out where it went. Glad to see I won't be needing to do that any more."</p><p>"In other words, your largesse is responsible for the mess I'm here to fix?" I prompted.</p><p>She laughed at that. "Exactly. Now, let me show you to your office - you get your own, with opaque windows," she explained, walking backwards and gesturing for me to follow her. Somebody threw a frisbee - it was <i>that</i> kind of office - and she caught it without even looking away from me. With a casual flick of the wrist it went flying back in the direction from which it came. She opened the door easily, sliding it wide open. "It's a big office, because you're doing work that should be done by ten people, so I figured you deserve a little extra leg room." When I was inside, looking at the computer to try to get an idea of when it was made, she closed the door behind us. "Hey. Did Kate say anything weird to you?"</p><p>"Kate?" The name wasn't ringing any bells.</p><p>"Perihelion?" She prompted.</p><p>Ah. Yes. The pervert sexual harasser. It was odd to send her for my recruitment, when you really thought about it. "A few things. Nothing really bad."</p><p>"That's great to hear," Mira replied, smiling. "Unfortunately, she may have said a few weird things to the rest of us, but don't worry about it, nobody believes her." I'll admit my expression was not the most calm, but I do not enjoy people talking about me behind my back. "Okay. She <i>suggested</i> that <i>maybe</i> the two of you had sex."</p><p>"I see." I suppose that was to be expected, given that we had actually had sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People enjoy keeping up the pretense that sex is primarily an action undertaken as a physical expression of affection or, if not, done for the purposes of physical pleasure. Yet, this claim is obviously farcically ridiculous on its face. If sex is simply a physical expression of affection, or done for physical pleasure, why do humans have such a strong urge to avoid having sexual contact in public? Hugs are acceptable; eating delicious food is acceptable; yet, you can hardly be expected to be allowed to have sex in public. No other animal does this as consistently as humans do. (Except the Arabian babbler.)</p><p>It would be easy to understand this peculiarity for cases such as cuckolding. When one is cheating on one's partner, one wishes the fewest possible people to know this, after all. Yet, we do it even when it is widely known and accepted that sex is occurring between two people, as in the case of a married couple. The true cause is obvious if one thinks about it:</p><p>Sex is primarily about reputation. In my own world, men bragged about successful sexual conquests, while women kept their full list of sexual encounters hidden. Here, the genders are reversed, but the principle is the same. By obscuring the details of sexual encounters in a consistent, widespread method, all involved parties can tell whichever lies they like about what has actually happened. Perihelion - or Kate - could claim that we had had sex, while I could claim that we had not, and no one would be able to distinguish truth from fiction, thanks to the fact that we had sex in private.</p><p>This applies to married couples too: consider the undue weight given to a married couple sleeping in different beds, for an obvious example. This is a consequence of the fact that signs of small or great amounts of sex are difficult to find directly. A marriage with insufficient sex appears particularly weak, and therefore vulnerable to disruption by an outsider bent on stealing away one partner or the other. A marriage with a large amount of sex might seem good, but it is like being the only person laughing at a joke: it can only serve to produce feelings of resentment or envy by others.</p><p>In any case, the solution to such a problem is obvious: lie. "What, specifically, did Perihel- did <i>Kate</i>," I corrected, using her personal name in a manner intended to make it seem as if I was deeply offended, "claim that we did together?"</p><p>"Like I said, nobody believed her." I maintained a cold steel gaze that forced Mira to continue speaking after a brief interregnum of silence. "She said that you invited her into your apartment. She also claimed she'd gotten laid recently. She also suggested that you were great fun and she looked forward to 'working' with you in the future. When she said working, she did this." Mira mimed an exaggerated wink and wiggled her elbow as if jutting into somebody else. "In fairness, she only did that with me. The wink and nudge, that is."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"She's just insecure, honestly. I mean, I'm insecure too," Mira said, making my attention jerk to her with a degree of surprise. She'd seemed quite cocky and self-confident thus far... "I just compensate for my insecurities by lavishing handsome men with expensive gifts, rather than claiming that I've had sex with them." Ah. She was just using faux-insecurity to flirt. That made rather more sense than confessing to a character flaw to a stranger for no reason. "When I sleep with a man, nobody knows except him and me - and he never forgets," she added, with a wink.</p><p>This was getting dangerously close to sexual harassment itself. In fact, far worse sexual harassment than anything Kate had done, which would be more accurately described as 'being impolitic about sex'. <i>I</i> had been the one to suggest sex, after all. "Aren't you my boss?"</p><p>"No, no," Mira said, raising her hands and hurriedly waving away the idea like it was some type of insidious demon. "I'm <i>not</i> your boss. We make decisions by committee with a regularly selected executive, which is currently Hank, and will definitely never be me." I couldn't do much besides nod along to that, having no idea who Hank was. "No, I just donate hundreds of millions of dollars to help keep things afloat, and help out with little things like getting handsome new members settled in."</p><p>Or, in other words, she had the power to withdraw that money if I did something improper in my conduct as an employee of this organization. I wasn't interested in being blackmailed - if that was what this job was about, I would rather be unemployed. I decided to just be straight about it, to avoid lingering in some unpleasant state of ambiguity. "It's hard not to take that as an implicit threat."</p><p>"Mm. I guess that is true," she said, idly tilting her head to one side as if it had just occurred to her. "I suppose I have no choice but to withdraw any attempts at seduction. Don't worry, I don't need you to prop up my fragile feminine ego. I can find other guys, probably even more handsome, smart, and cool than you to do it," she said, with an impish smile.</p><p>She was being self-deprecating, but she didn't make it sound like she was at all hurt by the admission of her own fragile ego. I wish that I could manage such a feat, to insult yourself while appearing completely confident nevertheless. "To prop up your fragile feminine ego?" I prompted.</p><p>"Indeed. I am afraid that I compensate for my insecurity about whether or not I really deserve all my wealth, intelligence, and good looks, by having sex with nice, handsome guys like yourself, and just <i>throwing</i> gifts at them. Oh, and if you've heard about me crushing a guy to death from all the expensive cars I bought him, those charges were dismissed. And also the story was made up just now," she added, when she saw I was less than 100% certain about if it had really happened. "But, since you're not interested in a workplace relationship, I suppose I have no choice but to find some other man and lavish him with gifts..."</p><p>"I was told that I would get paid over a million dollars a year to work here," I said, hoping to dissuade her from the idea that I was a cheap date.</p><p>"Did you know," she said, leaning forward subtly, inevitably drawing my eyes down towards the dip of her cleavage, the lovely breasts... they weren't quite as big as Kate's, but they were still very nice, "that I make that much money in two hours?"</p><p>"What could you do in two hours that would <i>possibly</i> be worth that much money?"</p><p>"Oh, just stock appreciation," she said, with an idle and dismissive wave of her hand. "What you should be wondering, is what <i>you</i> could do for two hours that could possibly be worth that much money." She gave a wink that seemed to suggest the idea of having sex with her, yet didn't say it outright. "Just something to think about, when you're not busy with work. You'll be working with Xico at first," she said. I now know how to spell it, but if you had asked me at that very second, I would have said <i>Shee-ko</i>. It's a rather exotic name. She opened the door. "Xico!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girl literally floated over, her feet at least a foot above the ground, but she wasn't standing straight up - she was practically tumbling through the environment. Her skin was dotted with symmetrical, circular marks, stretching from her cheeks down to her neck, and running down her legs. She had a pair of tentacles which seemed to emerge from the small of her back, like a pair of identical tails. Her blonde hair was styled into two separate streams, each reaching just past her shoulder blades. She didn't make eye contact, instead looking at the ground.</p><p>Mira put two hands on Xico's shoulders, gently pushing her towards me. "This is Xico. She wants to be an accountant one day. She won't be a bother, promise. Quiet as a mouse," Mira added, with a quick wink, as she presented the girl to me. My first appraisal was just that she was cute.</p><p>She glanced up at me, blushing red for some reason. She raised one hand - and one tentacle as well, like a sympathetic movement - and waggled it in a faint and unsure sign of interest. "Hi," she managed to get out.</p><p>"I'm not here as a teacher," I said.</p><p>"No, no. She's just going to be reviewing your work. Don't worry, I don't expect you to teach her anything at all." She paused. "Do you want me to tell Kate to leave you alone? She'll do it, she's on thin ice with sex stuff. Terrible flirt, not like me."</p><p>Did I want her to tell Kate to leave me alone? On the one hand, I didn't want my reputation dumpstered as some kind of slut. On the other hand, I wanted to get more of her absolutely god-tier blowjobs. Xico was burning red, her eyes now focused on her bare toes, wiggling them about on the floor awkwardly. Why was she not wearing shoes in the office? Sure, she could fly (or float) but it seemed unprofessional anyway.</p><p>"Just tell her to stop talking about sex stuff. Or implying sex stuff. Or whatever she's doing."</p><p>"Glad to see you're amenable - both to a little forgiveness from her, and a few more hours of flirting from me," Mira said. She also winked. At this point I was beginning to wonder if it was some kind of nervous system disorder that made her wink so much.</p><p>Xico giggled. Both of us looked at her. "Sorry," she mumbled out. "Thought of... something funny."</p><p>"Xico's a bit sheltered," Mira provided, patting the girl's shoulder. "She was homeschooled growing up. But, she is in fact eighteen, so we can't just ship her back to middle school. We're hoping a little learning-by-watching will go a long way. If it doesn't, don't worry, no one will blame you." She clapped her hands. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to do your thing!"</p><p>"L-lovebi-" was as far as Xico managed to sputter out, embarrassed, before Mira had successfully slammed the door shut on her. She glanced up at me, as if to confirm that we weren't lovebirds. "I know we aren't... like that," she added, as if to deny that she had been looking at me to confirm that we weren't lovebirds.</p><p>"I'll start sorting through documents now," I said. "What I'm done with, I'll give to you, and you can read it, alright?" She nodded in reply, quietly floating over to hover somewhere behind me. I was just glad the documents were relatively clear, because it meant I finished my first one in only a minute and a half by the clock, rather than having a floating teenager getting antsy and destructive out of boredom.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was two hours in - well, twelve minutes objectively - when I had fallen far enough into the zone that papers and numbers and digits became indistinct quantities, and my mind could wander. This was a workplace environment. I wanted to avoid massive drama; had I screwed up royally by having sex with Perihelion? She had a gorgeous body and was a dedicated fellatrix, but if it was going to cause problems...</p><p>I was drawn out of my thoughts by some kind of choking noise coming from Xico who was still floating behind me. She was bright red, hurriedly dropping the papers in her hands down to the ground. She had apparently been eating some kind of protein bar - it was still held by one of her tentacles - and was now choking on some small bit of it. I got up behind her quickly, and began to do my best to perform the Heimlich maneuver. She sputtered and coughed up the bit of protein bar after a few pumps on my part, and was desperately gasping for air in the aftermath.</p><p>"Th...thanks," she got out, the moment she was back together. Her face was a bit of a mess, with tears staining her cheeks, saliva on her chin, and for some reason my mind decided to wander right back to seeing Kate on her knees sucking my cock like it was God's purpose. Xico turned bright red, her eyes growing big as saucers. "Sorry!" She squeaked out.</p><p>I patted her shoulder gently. "It's alright," I soothed, and she did calm down a little, letting out a soft breath. "Just try to be careful while eating in the future, alright?" She nodded quietly, wiping her tears with her hands. I started to move back to my seat, and since I was now moving <i>without</i> panicking about the fact that Xico was choking, I became critically aware of the raging hard-on in my pants. And at pretty much exactly the same second, Xico's eyes went down to it, big as dinner plates.</p><p>It produced this long, awkward moment, her quietly wringing her hands, tentacles nervously curling up behind her. She glanced up at me only a half-second after looking at my dick, but it was obvious that she'd noticed it, and taken a <i>lot</i> of notice of it.</p><p>I am sorry to tell you that I am not the sort of man to take advantage of an innocent eighteen year old, homeschooled to the point that middle school was around where she needed to be re-educated. Actually, in all honesty, I'm not sorry to tell you that. I might even go so far as to say I'm proud. So I sat down, tried to ignore the way my dick awkwardly wiggled against my thigh in its confinement, and the way that I could hear as Xico's breathing moved while she floated around, growing a little closer, a little further up, presumably trying to get a good look at my dick. She seemed to give up after only a second or two. That was good - it meant I could get back to work.</p><p>* * *</p><p>All in all, the paperwork was as much of a mess as I had expected. It was definitely going to take me days - a normal person months - to untangle it all and get everything set up properly in the future. When I finally came out of my office, I felt like every bone in my body needed to pop, so I stretched my body a whole hell of a lot, craning my body backward, stretching my legs to both sides...</p><p>I only realized that it might be a bad idea to do that in this world when I noticed that half of the female employees in sight range were now staring at me, and the other half were very purposefully <i>not</i> staring at me. Even a glance over my shoulder backwards at Xico confirmed she was one of the ones working very hard to avoid staring.</p><p>"It..." she started. "Um... sorry..." she decided. "I haven't..." She trailed off.</p><p>I hadn't even said a single word to her, but she had an ability to come off as so overwhelmingly innocent that it hurt. Despite the knowledge that she was probably exaggerating it for effect, I felt bad as her cheeks began to glow under my quiet gaze. It felt as if I'd been accusing her in my head of something I knew wasn't true, or at least, not her fault. That didn't matter, really, since I hadn't <i>said</i> anything, and I saw her getting even brighter red so I decided to try to soothe her anyway. I reached out and tousled her hair. "You're good, Xico." She looked up at me, all nerves and nervous smiles, her tentacles absently curling up behind her.</p><p>Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and I got a good look at it for the first time. I realized after a fraction of a second it wasn't one tongue, it was several, tiny little threads of tongues, each one no thicker than a pinky, moving somewhat independently. Part of my brain went to the thought of what tongues like that could do in the bedroom, and Xico squeaked and started to hurriedly float away from me, blushing bright red.</p><p>I wondered if perhaps some trauma had afflicted her, or if I just didn't get something about this world's sexual mores, since at this point acting this way didn't seem to serve any conceivable purpose as a manipulation. Before, her behavior produced an assurance that there was nothing to feel guilty about, something a great many people feel an entirely self-interested desire for. Now, however, it only would get me out of her sight. "Xico, hey," I said, moving to catch up with her. She quickened her pace (if indeed it's still called a pace when you're floating in the air), but I had superspeed, so it didn't do her any good, and soon I took a grip on her wrist. (I didn't grab a tentacle, worried they'd be too sensitive. Tentacles lack bones, after all, so the closest equivalent in a human body would be grabbing your tongue.) "Don't worry about it." She just nodded quickly, not even sparing a glance my way. "Did I do something to offend you?" I asked at last.</p><p>"No! No. No. You're nice," she said, still not looking at me.  Her tentacles curled in a manner I was coming to associate with awkwardness.</p><p>I decided to release her. We would be able to speak more in depth tomorrow, when I came back in for work. She let out a faint sputter and I could actually see her flush stretch down to her neck, even from behind, as she sped away at maximum speed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kate appeared at my home that night. I call her Kate because she wasn't in her costume at that point, but instead wearing a smart, business casual outfit as she stood in the doorway. "Hello," she said, with a nod to me as I stood in the doorway, and a trailing glance down my neck to the hint of shoulder as she realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Wearing less around the apartment just felt nicer, really. "I hope that I didn't ruin things between us."</p><p>I just stared at her for a long couple seconds, and she practically wilted. It was incredible, the amount of power that you wielded when you were the one being pursued. Truly ridiculous. I could only conclude that women in this world had been <i>ridiculously</i> oppressed before feminism, if they had to deal with both having fewer political rights <i>and</i> having to plead for cock as much as men plead for pussy. "What thing is there between us?"</p><p>She frowned at that. It was obviously a question she didn't know the answer to. "You're... my... groupie?" She asked, squinting as she spoke, and seeing by my face that it was the wrong answer. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>I thought about it for a second, and the answer was - honestly, no. She was hot, and a good lay, but that was about it. It's a cruel reality, but sometimes, we simply don't like people. Not because they are evil people, but in much the same way some people don't like chocolate. It is simply a matter of taste. In terms of personality, it was utterly impossible to imagine myself in a long term relationship with her if she acted like she had at basically any point where I had not been taking off my clothes or naked, and I didn't think that becoming a nudist would make a good foundation for a relationship.</p><p>"No," I told her. Her shoulders slumped, and there was a familiar, miserable, expression on her face, as if she'd worn it a great many times in the past. Part of me brought up the fact that she was a beautiful woman so it should be impossible for her to suffer such a thing. The other part of me pointed out that this was a world of reversed sexual morality, and that I, a person from the normal world, was also rejecting her. Being hot couldn't make up for everything, after all. "But, I wouldn't mind the two of us having sex again, if you can keep your mouth shut."</p><p>She winced at that. "Sorry. I was really excited." She cut herself off before she could explain why she was excited, but I could guess.</p><p>That didn't mean I wasn't going to ask and tease her. "Why were you excited?"</p><p>"You know. It, uh. You were really good in bed. Way better than normal."</p><p>"You only came once," I pointed out. She quietly squirmed in place as I pointlessly teased and played with her heart. It was easy to see why women could be so blackhearted, when seeing this kind of reaction from a beautiful woman was so damn sexy.</p><p>"I'm... I have a hard time coming, normally!" She lied through her teeth, and poorly. "We just have really compatible bodies!" Her hand absently twiddled with her hair, and she glanced from side to side down the hall. "Can I come inside, please?"</p><p>I decided to let her in. Her eyes, naturally, immediately went for my bare chest and just drank in every last inch of it, practically salivating as she saw my abs and pecs. I closed the door behind her, then leaned against the wall. "Now tell me the real reason you were excited about it, or you can go right back out the door."</p><p>She flushed with color at that, eyes forcibly drawn back up to my face. There was something in them beyond simple humiliation at being forced to answer a question like that, and it made my cock throb and harden in my jeans. "...It's been a while since I got laid," she admitted at last, ducking her head low, but also looking up at me for approval.</p><p>Treating her in this manner was awakening all sorts of sadistic tendencies inside myself that I didn't previously know about. Still, I am not an overtly cruel man, so I gently reached out for her, giving her cheek a soft pat, placing my hand against her face and staring her dead in the eyes. "Thank you." I recalled her previous request, the one she'd made during our fellatio. As any good lover would, I chose to use what I knew of her preferences to make things better for her. "That's a good girl."</p><p>She swallowed. There was a tension to her body as she let out a soft pant a moment later, as if she was a coiled spring anticipating being released. She was silent as she stared at me, waiting what I would say next, what demand I'd make of her. My cock was absolutely rock hard as I drank in that look on her face, completely lost in the overwhelming sensation of raw power over her that I held at the moment. She would do anything to fuck me again.</p><p>"Kneel," I ordered, and she slammed to her knees in front of me hard enough to make a loud thump. The part of me that was not quite so overwhelmed with feeling said that I needed foreplay - the other part suggested that perhaps, for Kate, this <i>was</i> foreplay. I simply took my cock out and began rubbing it against her face, my manic state of arousal overpowering all my good sense. Even in a world of reversed sexual morality, this was a bit much, wasn't it? Like a girl forcing the guy to get on his knees then smearing her cunt all over his face.</p><p>Kate didn't seem to mind one bit, though. She let out a shuddering breath, her nostrils flaring as she looked up at me with a hazy look that said she absolutely loved this.</p><p>It was tempting to keep going, to force her to rim me, or some similar extreme act. Success builds on success, after all, at least until one acquires victory disease and bites off more than one can chew. So I decided to proceed to something I knew would work from experience: I pushed my cock right past her lips and sawed all the way into her throat with a low groan. She immediately set to work on swallowing and licking my dick, twisting her head from side to side. She was completely clothed in a nice blouse and slacks as she sucked me off like she was born to do it.</p><p>I just held her there, hand on the back of her head, lost in the moment as I craned my head backwards. For a long few (wondrous) seconds, all I did was groan and gasp, but eventually I regained enough of my senses to give my sexual partner an appropriate kindness. "Good girl. That's a good girl. You keep sucking my cock like that, and I might let you do it in my office." I was mostly speaking gibberish - and also I couldn't let her suck me off in my office, since Xico was observing me - but it was like a fire was lit under her. She started to forcefully bob her head up and down my cock, her power-enhanced strength letting her easily overpower my grip on the back of her head as she started to frantically facefuck herself on my cock.</p><p>It was wild. From my perspective, it was incomprehensible: she was clearly delighting in the fellatio, but it wasn't as if she was masturbating at the time. With the benefit of time and hindsight, I can easily explain it, of course: just as in my world, men put quite a lot of effort and purpose into making their lovers feel good (and, indeed, in retrospect I was doing exactly that by responding to her apparent submissiveness by becoming increasingly dominant and sadistic), as a point of masculine pride, so too did women in this world make a point of making sure their lovers felt good. To do otherwise would be like a guy who couldn't make his woman come, the sort of thing only described by words like pathetic, selfish, asshole, virgin, and loser.</p><p>At the time, though, all I knew was that this superheroine had her brow furrowed as she furiously facefucked herself on my cock, full of determination to make me come right down her throat. Her tongue twisted and wriggled on the underside of my cock, feeling more like she was drawing out kanji than writing Roman characters, with how complex and circuitous the movements of her tongue were. My fingers curled into fists and bashed against the wall behind me, my hips absently bucking forwards, balls slapping against her chin. It was too good for me to hold out for too long, and soon enough, I was grabbing her head again and grinding her into my pelvis as I ejaculated directly into her stomach.</p><p>It was only when I was completely spent that I finally let her off. She had flushed cheeks and a warm smile as my cock popped free from her mouth. A thin trail of saliva briefly stretched from lick to cock, before it broke as she spoke. "Was that good enough? I'd love to suck you off at work."</p><p>Part of me instantly took those words as some of the sexiest that a woman had ever said to me. Enough of me, however, maintained the presence of mind necessary to realize that they were also absolutely pitiful and reflected a truly degenerate mindset. It was like a man asking to eat out his secretary at work. Only someone pathetically in love, or a total oral junkie, would make an offer like that. I definitely hoped she wasn't in love with me, since we barely knew each other. In any case, the answer didn't change: "I can't. Xico's going over my paperwork in my office, so she'd spot you."</p><p>"Oh." Kate sighed. "I guess you're right. Can't really hide from her."</p><p>"Not when she's in my office, at least," I told her. There was something vaguely surreal about having this conversation while she was on her knees in front of me, my still-erect cock having just got done blowing my load directly down her throat into her stomach.</p><p>"Take off your clothes," I ordered, wanting to drag myself back into reality. She stripped as quick as she could, without subtlety, peeling out of her blouse, her slacks, tossing aside her plain white bra and underwear. (Shockingly unsexy for a moment before I realized where I was and it became obvious why - how many pairs of sexy underwear does your average man own?) Once she was naked, I just <i>acted</i>, not even bothering to speak - she seemed to like that, when I just took action without asking. I could only assume it was because it was sexy, like having a girl do something wild and crazy in the bedroom without prompting, and you could delude yourself into the idea that it was because you were just <i>that</i> hot, that you drove her that wild.</p><p>I grabbed her by the chin, forced her to her feet, then pushed her up against the front door to my apartment. "Stay quiet," I hissed out, recalling scenarios like this from a wide variety of pornographic material. She actually <i>salivated</i> the moment I said that, but she swallowed and nodded a second later, almost giddy as a stupid grin slid across her face. I grasped her hips, forcing her ass out a little to make a better angle, then slid myself into her.</p><p>Her breasts pressed against the wood of my apartment front door, making the occasional faint squeak or rubbing noise as I started to fuck her. At first, I was slow and ginger, ramping up gradually, wanting to make sure she could control herself. When no sound escaped her lips whatsoever beyond labored breathing and desperate sniffs of the air, I began to increase my pace to seriously fuck her. Her body quietly slid up and down the door, and when it made a few squeaks too many, her hands slapped against the cool wood and she set her body's position firmly in place. She bit her lip and let me go wild inside her.</p><p>Going wild is exactly what I did, too. I didn't bother thinking of her pleasure at all, that's how lost I was in the moment, in the simple feeling of raw power. Perihelion was a superheroine, somebody who could shrug off bullets and keep up with a jet liner. She was also, right now, submissively, silently, taking my cock, wearing the most beautiful, erotic expression as she kept her teeth firmly latched to her lower lip to keep any noise from escaping her throat. I couldn't help just grabbing her hips and jackhammering away, pounding at her pussy like it was a sex toy and I was about to come.</p><p>She came before me despite all that. It was a strangled, swallowed noise, a faint gurgle of a thing, but it was unmistakable, if only for the way that my motion inside her cunt was completely arrested each time her muscular sex convulsed around my cock. Her grip was like iron: any movement of my hips felt more like I was trying to stretch my cock than that I was trying to move it. Despite that, it felt fantastic, the way her cunt rippled and slid around my cock, her juices practically gushing out around my dick, drooling down her inner thighs as she shuddered in ecstasy.</p><p>I let go the moment she was finished coming, filling her warm cunt up with a copious amount of my seed all over again. My body shuddered, my heart pounding a mile (or a hundred miles, perhaps) a minute in my chest, my cock twitching inside her as I did so. I was still hard. I just needed a moment to recover. We'd barely been fucking ten minutes (objective; also subjective, I doubt I could have lasted one minute if I'd gone all out at superspeed, even taking into account the fact that she'd be less responsive). I could go again. I only needed to catch my breath, I mentally ordered myself.</p><p>Instead, I slumped forward over her, my chin hooking onto Kate's shoulder as I completely ran out of juice. She smiled warmly at that, not in that ridiculously lewd way she had when I'd pushed her up against the wall, but in the ordinary, pleasant way that you might a friend or lover. She shifted her position, slid me out of her sex, and soon enough had me in her arms, bridal style, to be carried back to my bed and tucked in.</p><p>For her, no doubt my rapid orgasms and exhaustion were a real ego boost. A girl coming a bunch real fast and being unable to keep going, while you come only once? That was a man's fantasy back in my world. But at the time I didn't see it that way. I wanted to be the one making her come her brains out, and I'd failed at that.</p><p>No. Not necessarily. "Kate," I said, my voice sharp. She paused in the doorway, naked, and looked back to me, full breasts silhouetted by the light of the living room. I didn't have the energy to keep going, and having her do the work wouldn't cure my needy ego, so - "Come on. Join me in bed."</p><p>I was worried she'd find the cuddling too emotional, just on some vague idea of reversed gender norms, but she was quickly tucked in right next to me, turning me onto my side, her full breasts pushed into my back, a warm smile on her lips as she nuzzled into my neck.</p><p>Don't worry - I managed to switch our positions so that I was big spoon before either of us actually went to sleep.</p><p>That also meant that, when we did wake up the next morning, my hard-on was perfectly positioned for sex. Her mouth was open and she was drooling, forming a small puddle on the bed (and making me glad we'd switched spots, so the drool wasn't on <i>me</i>); her hair was a tangled mess from the night, some of it idly worming its way into my mouth. I had to spit it out, before I was properly ready to fuck her senseless, but I wasn't going to act simply for my own pleasure this time. I was also going to act for the sake of my ego.</p><p>With one hand, I gripped the base of my cock, angling it at her sweet sex, and started to slide inside her. With the other, I began to gently tease and roll a fingertip around her clit. She fluttered to life, as did her clit and body as a whole, her sex soon growing wet, her clit throbbing with passion. "...going to just use me while I sleep..." she mumbled out, but not disapprovingly - like it was her fantasy, and she was in enough of a haze of slumber and wakeup pleasure to say it out loud.</p><p>Naturally, knowing she was into it only encouraged me further, and I really started to thrust in and out of her, fucking her cunt. I might have said something nice and pleasant, like <i>morning, beautiful</i>, or <i>I hope you enjoy</i>, but since she seemed to want to be used, I decided to say something along those lines. "I had morning wood and figured that your pussy would be a good place to put it. Do you have a problem with that?"</p><p>She shook her head rapidly, starting to really wake up at the question, eyes widening, gaze flicking over her shoulder to look at me. My cock was raging hard inside her at this point, my hips pounding away as best I could without really dipping into my superspeed; given the awkward position we were in, it wasn't that much. My free hand went to her tits, just roughly groping and squeezing one as I fucked away. It felt good in my hand, firm yet supple, my fingers able to sink an inch in before losing to the fat and muscle but still enjoying a full feeling anyway. She just groaned at my rough treatment of her breast, panting, her lips beautifully parted as she simply <i>took</i> my rough use of her body.</p><p><i>That </i>time I managed to make her come before me, and didn't orgasm the moment she was done putting that superstrong pussy of hers to good use gripping and squeezing my dick. She laid there, looking absolutely gorgeous in the afterglow, all flushed cheeks and wet thighs and hard nipples. The wet sound of my balls slapping at her thighs with each additional thrust was the only sound in the room besides the ceiling fan's quiet swinging. "That's a good girl," I breathed out, and she let out this quiet little moan, like those were the four words she most wanted to hear in the whole world. "That's a <i>very</i> good girl." I didn't have any other lines, having no idea what in particular she wanted to hear, but she wriggled beautifully on my dick anyway.</p><p>"Ah... thank you," she panted out, as I fucked her. It wasn't a sincere thank you - it was the sort of bizarre faux-gratitude that one uses when one wishes to play a role in some deranged sexual fantasy. Even though I'd never heard those sorts of words come out of a woman's mouth, they were instantly recognizable. She didn't mean <i>thank you</i> as in, <i>I sincerely love being told that I'm good enough</i>, she meant it as in, <i>Look at me, I'm so pitiful I should be grateful for the slightest praise</i>.</p><p>As to which was sexier, I had no idea - I hadn't heard the first kind of thank you. Either one sufficed to really get my motor running, because I shifted her on the bed, twisting her so that she was face first into the pillow, raising her ass into the air so I could ram into her doggy style. She squeaked a little in surprise, but soon went along with it, letting me continue to fuck her from behind.</p><p>In the new position, I could go all out - and not only did I want to, I did. I carefully began to push up my velocity, taking full advantage of my superspeed. At first I was going only half again my normal speed, but I watched her features, the way her body jiggled, and I found myself wanting to see it in even slower motion, to watch the ripples of flesh as I rammed into her each time. Each thrust came at the same pace as far as I was concerned, but from her perspective, it probably took less than thirty seconds before I was pounding away at ten times the speed.</p><p>She liked it, though. There were no squeals of pain or sudden gasps or attempts to escape, just bewildered moans that soon melted into orgasmic bliss. With my speed like this, whenever her cunt would grip me, I could pause and wait for it to release - then make a whole two thrusts in and out before it grabbed me tight again.</p><p>It was wonderful. Any remaining guilt or lingering shame at not having managed to make her come her brains out vaporized in the wake of the repeated, powerful orgasms she made. Her legs kicked at the bed in apparent slow motion; her powerful fists rained down; she cried out in pleasure, each noise stretched out seemingly for an eternity as she rolled her eyes up. Every ridiculous o-face she wore was etched into my memory, drawn out for what felt like a solid minute for each one, letting me observe the way her lips fell open, her tongue lolling out, her whole body squirming with pleasure.</p><p>By the time I finally did come inside her, I'm pretty sure she'd orgasmed at least a half-dozen times, and I could feel satisfied with that. Eight orgasms for her, five for me. That was a good ratio, even back on my world.</p><p>I pulled out without any ceremony. She wasn't slick with sweat - I had to assume she'd never be, if she managed to go through all that without getting sweaty. She was panting heavily on the bed, her skin flush with arousal, but I just collected a fresh batch of clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. She could get herself dressed, figure out what to do. I'd made it clear this was just about sex, after all.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I went to work feeling like a million bucks (which also happened to be my salary, so it was appropriate). I spotted Xico and waved her over, and she followed me into my office as I settled in to get to work. I hummed to myself, smiling brightly, and I could see her fidget behind me, as if wondering what thoughts were making me feel so good. Fortunately, she didn't ask - it wasn't like I could tell her I'd spent this morning railing Kate to heaven before giving her the brush-off, after all.</p><p>Xico gasped - it was loud, too, and I turned her way, worried. "Did I make a mistake?"</p><p>She blinked rapidly at that, staring me dead in the eyes for a long few seconds. Tears started to form in her eyes, which just made me more concerned. "I'm a telepath, Mr. Cooper! Sorry! Ms. Stone told me to make sure you weren't doing anything funny with the paperwork, and you keep- I won't tell anybody about it!" She didn't even say it aloud, though by the furious flush to her cheeks and the way her gaze was now on some point on the wall to avoid looking at me, I knew what she meant by <i>it</i>. She meant the sex between Kate and me. Her blush moved to stretch down her neck towards her chest the moment I thought that, and she gave a tiny nod, unambiguously confirming my suspicions.</p><p>
  <i>Well, crap.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having one's mind violated, the deepest recesses of one's secrets, will naturally lead to a feeling of paranoia. Xico could have said anything next - revealed some terrible secret of mine, declared that she would tell Mira that I really <i>was</i> fucking Kate, or a thousand other alternatives. The one thing I did not expect her to say?</p><p><b><i>"Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!"</i></b> She practically yelled it out, clenching her eyes shut, her twin tentacle-tails braiding around one another like they were hair. She continued to make that repetitive annoying noise for another five seconds before the door opened and Mira entered, looking at the (still-making-the-noise) Xico like she was an alarm that had ruined her beauty sleep.</p><p>"She tell you about her power?" Mira asked, and I could only nod in response. "The first time anybody hears she's a telepath, they immediately think of whatever the worst thing to possibly think is. Or, if they don't, they do it after I say this." She made a little spinning motion with her finger, and naturally my brain was immediately drawn to the secret information that I was from a world whose sense of gender was different from this one. I then got really annoyed at it falling for such an obvious ploy, and also annoyed at the fact that Xico was still making repetitive, annoying noises. "I guess you just did it?"</p><p>"Yes," I admitted, only grudgingly because I didn't want to wind up with Xico overhearing it in the future. I chose to change the topic from my thoughts to her decisions. "How could you put a telepath right next to me?"</p><p>"Xico is a good girl. Whatever she picks up, she keeps secret. She knows all about the time I drunk dialed the CEO of Korn Industries and suggested an arranged marriage to unite our dynasties." There was a pause. "A joke. I'm joking. Sheesh, Roger," she said, giving me a light slug to the upper arm. "I'm trying to lighten the mood from your concern that we'll find out about your terrible murders, which were committed in a foreign country we don't have an extradition treaty with." She smiled as she finished off the comment, a certain playful note to her expression, like she enjoyed being the one to make this stunning reveal. "Really. Even if you did commit terrible crimes back in your USA, we couldn't prosecute you for them here. Strange but true."</p><p>"I didn't commit terrible crimes back in my USA."</p><p>"Oh? Did you do something terrible, then, that you're worried about being found out?" She leaned forward, lacing her fingers together with interest in her eyes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Puh," she said, letting out a grunt and waving her hand. "That's so boring. I like my men dark and brooding, so if you could add a little dash of that, it'd be great. I wouldn't say drug habit, but underground fight club? Motorcycle gang?" She suggested. "That'd shoot you into pretty much perfect, since you're already riding high on smart and sexy and not having told me to knock it off yet." She gave another wink.</p><p>This whole conversation was going on while Xico was still doing her repetitive yelling thing. I glanced her way. "How long is she going to do that for?"</p><p>"Until you tell her you're okay, and you got out the thinking about bad stuff and will only think about good stuff, like how much you want to have sex with me," Mira said.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that qualifies as bad stuff, since you're my coworker."</p><p>"There we go, a little reciprocation." She had a warm, friendly, gregarious smile, seeming completely ordinary and friendly rather than the smile belonging to some kind of rapacious billionaire. "So it'd only be bad if I'm your coworker? If I quit the company would you be willing to fuck me then? I don't need this job, but I would <i>love</i> to spend more time getting to know the handsome, devilish stranger standing across from me."</p><p>She really did love to lay it on thick, yet she couldn't possibly think it was working, so why was she so insistent on continuing to flirt with me? The caterwaul of Xico rang in my ears and made it obvious why. "Okay, okay," I breathed out. "Your flirting has successfully distracted me. She can stop now."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. That's why I was flirting with you," she said, with a smile on her lips. "To distract you." The way she said it, it was difficult to quite tell if the playful note in her voice was meant to be ironic or not. Whether she really had been flirting just to distract me or not. I decided to assume she had been, since otherwise her obsession with flirting in this context made no sense. She reached out to Xico, poking her. "He's done thinking about how he left the iron on," Mira said. "Plus I'm here and I'll think extra loud."</p><p>Xico's tentacles untangled from each other in a slow, ginger movement. She was clearly using her petite size and innocent appearance to her full social advantage, blasting me with big, guilty eyes, and Mira with a similarly outrageous pair that said she was truly sorry to have failed her. "Sorry," she said. "He, um. Kept thinking about. You know. Something I shouldn't say."</p><p>The obvious something she shouldn't say would be sex with Kate, though it was also possible that the something she shouldn't say was the multiple times where I had thought about <i>Xico</i> giving <i>me</i> a blowjob. Which felt rather more embarrassing now that I knew she could read my thoughts, and the embarrassment was clearly shared by the bright red tone of her cheeks. Her tentacles began to tangle themselves back up. "Are they how you read minds?" I asked, pointing to the tentacles.</p><p>"Um. Kind of." She reached for her ear, pulling on the lobe to draw my attention to it. "They're kind of like... this part of the ear."</p><p>"The cartilage," Mira offered.</p><p>"Kart-a-lij," Xico sounded out.</p><p>"Cart-il-age," Mira repeated, sounding it out slowly to the girl.</p><p>It took a couple more repetitions for her to get it down. "Sorry. I don't know... a lot of words... in English. I speak <i>Xaxuther</i>... um..." she wiggled her fingers in the air, looking for a word.</p><p>"Fluently? Natively?" I suggested. People often avoid correcting individuals speaking in their second (or later) language on minor grammatical errors, but except in situations where time is of the essence, it is almost always appreciated. Most people naturally give far too much value to social niceties. After all, with even two seconds of thought, it becomes obvious that being told that the word is actually pronounced one way is something of direct, permanent value to the person you're speaking to, while ignoring the error gets no one anywhere.</p><p>"Which is... difference?"</p><p>"What is the difference," I corrected, and she nodded. "Fluently means you speak it well. Natively means it's your first language."</p><p>She blinked for a couple seconds, then nodded. "Natively. And fluently. Yes?"</p><p>"Natively implies fluently, but yes," I nodded.</p><p>"You two are cute together. How come you're nicer to her than to me?" Mira pouted. "Is it because I come on too strong?" If there was to be one reason, that would be it.</p><p>"Does this kind of flirting ever work?" I asked instead.</p><p>"Does having lots of money and promising to lavish the guy with expensive gifts ever work?" Mira asked it as if I might have a concussion and that was the only conceivable reason for me to ask such a question. "Yes. Yes it does. Men are just as shallow as women, only in different ways. No shame in that. I wouldn't be hitting on you so much if you didn't have a body like that," she said, idly rolling her tongue along the inside of her lower lip, her gaze dipping low as if this was her first, last, and only excuse to eye me up. "Really, though, I'm mostly running on autopilot. If you said 'eeek, go away,' at any point in all this, I'd have stopped, but you haven't. So I have to assume you like it, and just enjoy playing sullen broody boy." She gave me a wink that suggested she <i>also</i> enjoyed me playing 'sullen broody boy.' "Hard for me to work with, but I can manage."</p><p>There was a moment there, just a second or so but which felt like so much longer, in which I actually contemplated telling her to knock it off. Just thinking about that, though, having the <i>option</i>, completely changed the calculus. I was asking myself if I wanted to make this hot woman stop flirting with me, calling me handsome and telling me she was rich and willing to give me expensive gifts, and once I actually processed all those thoughts together, it became obvious I very much didn't want that to stop.</p><p>Admittedly, the little smirk that crawled across Mira's lips as she no doubt realized <i>exactly</i> my thought process in that moment did make me want to tell her to stop just to spite her, and Xico let out a soft laugh at that thought. "It's fine," I said at last. "Can I get back to work?"</p><p>"I like a man with a work ethic, so sure," Mira said, "but I'd prefer Xico stick around. The alternative is that I have to spend the next week going over your work for today, and so on, and so forth, and at that point why are we even employing you?"</p><p>It was obvious on consideration that they couldn't trust me with their funds and no oversight, and my power made it practically impossible to perform oversight <i>on</i> me in a reasonable timespan. Certainly, in the long term - months, maybe a year - they'd find it if I committed some crime, but there was a lot of money going through the company. "I suppose that's fair enough." Mira's eyebrows actually raised at that.</p><p>"Really? Wow. Easier than I thought. Too bad you're not as easy to ask out," she added, taking a step backwards towards the door. "Call me if you need anything." She didn't say anything to Xico. I didn't even notice at the time, but in retrospect, she was obviously attempting to push Xico into the back of my mind so that I could focus on my work.</p><p>After an objective hour of work, and a subjective ten hours, my thoughts drifted towards a topic they probably shouldn't have gone to. Until that point, I'd kept my wandering thoughts restricted to media I'd consumed, in this world or back in my own. Wondering what the ending to that gag manga with the pirate wizard protagonist would ultimately be. How the love triangle between the young mortal girl, the vampire, and the IRS agent finally resolved. Or when the next episode of <i>Vive Colette</i> would be aired; the seasons started in February in English, didn't they?</p><p>At the objective hour mark, though, they went back to sex. Namely, the sex with Kate that I'd had the previous night, and my idle curiosity as to what more I could get out of her. She'd proven rather submissive, and... I had a telepath behind me who I could hear squeak in response to my thoughts. My mind arrested its movement, stuttering in place, but my arousal meant my next thought was still horny as it leapt to the subject of Xico. She was eighteen. She was clearly interested in me, gauging by the way that she looked at my hard-on whenever she thought she could manage without getting caught, and I could even see out of the corner of my eye as she ducked her head in response to the mental accusation. She was cute.</p><p>"You think I'm cute?" You could almost hear the squeak as she realized what she said, hands going over her mouth. Her tentacles curled up in that familiar anxious movement before she spoke again. "Sorry. I shouldn't-"</p><p>"I do think you're cute." Not just her face and pigtails and personality, but also her body. Petite, slender, but I had broad tastes in terms of body types, and I could easily see myself hefting and moving her body all around...</p><p>She actually smiled at that, both the compliment and my continuing thoughts (though, they did produce a faint flush). Her tentacles unraveled, drawing my gaze to them again. They were almost like a dog's tail, from a certain perspective, and dog girls wagging their tails happily were one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen in hentai. Her eyes actually bulged at that particular thought, and she swallowed loudly. "You... really think I'm sexy? <i>Ulzscha valbho dar lathar</i>," she muttered to herself a moment later, no doubt the equivalent of "what the hell are you saying you idiot" in Xaxuther. By the flush of color to her cheeks, she was surprised both that I heard that, and that I'd correctly translated it. "Sorry. I'm just... you're just thinking, about sex. So when you think of me... you're still thinking, about sex."</p><p>My brain turned the gears slowly as I tried to appraise this situation. Sexy older woman is hired as a secretary by a superhero group. Shy, homeschooled, probably-a-virgin (Xico blushed at that, understanding she was the probably-a-virgin in question), boy is put in close proximity to her for hours. He discovers that she's always thinking about sex.</p><p>"You're not always thinking about sex! I'm not discovering that!" Xico waved her hands defensively, but I barreled on with my thought process. If we consider this as a pornographic story, then in that case, he'd obviously get fucked, wouldn't he? And he'd be very happy, too. It would probably be one of, if not the, best days of his young life. Now in real life there were a great deal of other possible factors, like that he wouldn't actually find her attractive, or that he wouldn't be interested in casual sex, or any number of other things...</p><p>But I didn't think any of those things applied to Xico. Her cheeks burned as I went through the thoughts in question, her eyes widening as I approached her. She let me guide her to the wall, silently pushing her up against it without laying a single finger on her, as far from the door as I could get. I heard the faint click of the door, swiveled my head around in sudden alertness, ready to use my superpseed to change my position if somebody was entering - but she had just locked it, the deadbolt now in place. "I don't want... anyone to come in... and think something bad..." she said, in a quiet mumble of a voice that was both pitiful and sexy, defeated and hot as hell.</p><p>"That's very thoughtful of you, Xico. And, I do think you're sexy." Her cheeks bloomed in a vivid red. For a moment, I was almost a telepath myself, her thoughts coming through on her face: the wild hope, the increasing arousal, the anxious energy as her tendrils remained curled up. "Dogs wag their tails to spread their pheromones," I said, glancing down at the tentacles. She seemed actually baffled by the statement, which was good because it meant that she couldn't read my thoughts <i>too</i> deeply or quickly, though of course the thought had come to me almost the same moment the words had come out of my lips. One other advantage of superspeed: a slightly increased ability to control motormouth. "That's also why they curl them up when they're afraid - they're trying to hide the alarm pheromones they've just released. Is it the same with your tentacles?"</p><p>"Uum. Yes. That... is why they curl up, and things... it helps hide my emotions... from other telepaths. It's... instinct."</p><p>"Are you afraid of me?"</p><p>She blinked at that, confusion on her face. "No... Why?" She frowned as she looked up at me, trying to figure out why she should be afraid of me. She looked at my body, my arms in particular. "Are you going to hit me?" It literally did not even occur to her that a man, pushing her up against the wall, with a hard-on, who had been thinking about sex... "Why... would I be afraid of that?" She sputtered it out suddenly, but her cheeks were glowing that same moment, head ducking downward. "Are you teasing me?"</p><p>"No. Just testing you," I replied, my voice gentle as I cupped her cheek. If a woman was cute, enthusiastic enough to worry she was being teased, knew about your other sexual partners, what exactly was the reason not to have sex with her? Fraternizing in the office? "Do you want to have sex?"</p><p>She gulped at that, loud enough that it seemed to echo in the room. "Yes?" She glanced at the door. "What if we get caught?"</p><p>"What is the policy on sex between coworkers?" I asked her. She swallowed again, then simply shrugged. She didn't know.</p><p>I was so, so very tempted to go further. The way she responded just to the <i>thought</i> I had of going further was incredibly enticing. But, we were at work. Anyone could stumble on us. I pulled back, and she let out a sigh, not quite of relief, more like... completion. She had been anxious about something, and it had come to pass, so there was nothing more to be anxious about. A half-second later, I was delivering her a card with my number on it, and she was staring at it. "That's my number. You can read, right?"</p><p>"Numbers," she agreed. "Well enough," she corrected. "I learned math in..." she trailed off as she realized she was getting pointlessly specific, staring at the card again. It was like a hypnotic token to her, something unreal that occupied her entire mind, over and above anything else. She didn't even react to my thoughts about her for a long few seconds, that's how distracted she was. She was so cute. Seeing those lips parted just a tiny bit like that made me want to push my cock past them and watch them bulge. That thought meant I got to watch her <i>eyes </i>bulge instead. "Guys... really like fellatio, that much?"</p><p>I had to carefully consider exactly how to respond, mentally flipping the genders around to appropriately arrange things. The shy, nervous boy, having just received the number from a hot older woman, stammered out, <i>Girls really like cunnilingus that much?</i> The appropriate response was...</p><p>"When it's from you," she mumbled under her breath, completing my thought in the sexiest way possible. Fuck. My cock was instantly rock hard in my pants, and I was so, so very tempted to ask her if she'd be willing to get down under the desk. In a way, just <i>thinking</i> about asking her clearly amounted to it, because her gaze went to the desk, no doubt mentally appraising its size and how she would fit under it.</p><p>"Let me get back to work. Try to hide it when you notice my thoughts straying," I told her, sitting down at the desk and falling back into the motions.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When we were finished and left the office, we were pretty much immediately accosted by Mira. "So? How was it, Xico? He doesn't have any nefarious plans for the company money, does he?" Xico just swallowed, blushed, and shook her head. "You're getting real quiet. Did he think something terrible to you? Probably thought about all his vicious crimes, back  in his old world. Bad boy like this, who knows? Maybe he's like that Baxter hottie?" Baxter was a fictional serial killer in this world, who was apparently the subject of significantly more women's sexual attention here than his equivalents back on mine were. Which was, admittedly, saying something. How many vampires, werewolves, serial killers, mercenaries, and other general Men Who Did Violence were the subject of female-targeted romantic media, after all?</p><p>"No! He's nice! Really, really nice!" The way she said it was almost overwhelming. It made me wonder what I had even done to be considered 'really nice,' but after a second I reached the obvious conclusion it was the sex. She blushed and glanced my way, shaking her head quickly. "Not for that," she said, then paused, then shook her head. "I... I'm going home. Bye." She waggled her hand at me. I gave her a passing thought that I wanted to reach out and give her ass a firm squeeze, and she sped away, blushing, but clearly delighted by the look on her face.</p><p>"Wow. I mean, Xico's a little shy, but what'd you do to her?" It was odd, mentally adjusting to talking to somebody who <i>couldn't</i> read my mind, after spending what amounted to seventy or eighty subjective hours (sometimes I'd slowed down my perception of time, to talk to Xico or to wait for pages to print or whatever else) doing so. I instinctively tried to avoid, mentally, the subject of what I had done to her, simply because it would feed this woman's rapacious lust. It didn't even <i>occur</i> to her that the thing I had done to her was sexual, though. "Not going to say? I'll guess then." She rubbed her chin gently, staring me dead in the eyes. "It has to be embarrassing for her, not you, so... wage comparison?"</p><p>Wage comparison. Wow. She was way off. "No. I'd prefer not to talk about it with you."</p><p>"Roger that, Roger," she said, with a playful smile. "How about you come up with a way to embarrass me? If you went out on a date with me, it'd be so embarrassing," she said, pressing a hand to her heart as if it was completely sincere. "I'm sure I wouldn't be able to contain myself in your presence."</p><p>"All the more reason not to agree to go out with you."</p><p>"Ah! My insecurity is making me self-sabotage!" She almost cried out in panic, as if her feelings really were being hurt, except for the insanely ridiculous level of overacting. "I just figured that the only way you'd cause <i>that</i> level of effect on Xico was if you were doing it on purpose. Only like teasing kids? No stomach to do it to a mature adult woman who can stand up to your assault?"</p><p>"If you could read my mind, I doubt you'd be embarrassed by the things I was thinking." Her eyebrows raised at that, clearly <i>very</i> interested in whatever it was that I was thinking. No doubt she'd start trying to convince me to say more on the subject - somehow, she always seemed to manage to get me to talk more than I really intended to. Superman has kryptonite - I had to guess that I was simply weak to flirting. In any case, I had the perfect excuse to not talk to her any more. "I'm finished with my work for the day, so I'm going to head home."</p><p>"Ah, a man after my own heart," she said. I didn't respond, just heading towards the door. She didn't follow after me, though I heard her let out a long-suffering sigh that practically <i>begged</i> for me to turn my head around. No doubt that it was very well practiced and carefully refined for exactly that purpose - as such, I did not fall into the trap.</p><p>I will confess that it required a great deal of willpower, and I may have used my superspeed to enhance my walking speed by a factor of ten, though only for entirely unrelated reasons. Superspeed didn't affect <i>my</i> subjective perception of how long it took to get to the door without checking to see whether Mira was pouting or had already given up or something else entirely, after all.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I had gotten home, kicked off my shoes, peeled out of my socks, and proceeded to pull off my shirt to enjoy the cool air on my bare skin rather than the vaguely sticky sensation of my clothes. Wearing the same thing for eighty subjective hours made you want to take it off the very same <i>millisecond</i> you got the chance. As I was unbuttoning my pants, I got a call on my phone. Xico?</p><p>"Hello?" I heard her voice, tinny, on the other side of the line.</p><p>"Hey," I said, trying to affect warmth. Would it be easier to talk like this? It would be for me, since I wouldn't have to constantly monitor my own thoughts to avoid saying anything too incriminating. But if one thought about it for even a second, Xico didn't appear capable of meaningfully turning her telepathy off. It might be very difficult for her to handle a phone conversation, just like how when you text, it suddenly flattens and ruins your personality, making jokes come off as cruel rather than friendly. "I just got home."</p><p>I had meant it in a friendly way, making conversation, but you could practically <i>hear</i> Xico's cheeks pale on the other end of the line. "Oh! Um. Sorry... I was just excited..." She felt that she had come off as unduly clingy, now, and it made me feel bad. Maybe her extreme apparent flusterability wasn't feigned. "To talk. Other people find it easier... on the phone..."</p><p>"You don't have anything to apologize for," I reassured her. "I appreciate the call. I don't have a lot of friends in this world." To be entirely honest, I had none. The closest thing I had to a friend was the cashier at the grocery store whose name I knew and had occasionally made bits of conversation with - and him, only because they didn't have self-checkout lines in this world. Saying that would obviously simply make me look like a desperate loser, however, so I didn't. "How have you been in the past half-hour since we spoke?" I tried to be playful with the question.</p><p>"Thinking about... calling you," she admitted, and her blush was almost audible. "Um... I did think about something..." I could envision her tentacles, curling and uncurling behind her anxiously. "The thing... with the guy, and the girl... I mean, if you have a virgin and a man-eater, then... well, if it was a virgin and a... promiscuous man, then it would be that he was teasing her, because of her 'cute' reactions, right?"</p><p>She had once again defaulted back to the idea that I was teasing her. It was hard for her to imagine that someone could be interested in her. The implicit <i>much less someone like me</i> did soothe my ego quite a lot, and I quietly sank into my seat. Politeness could not provide the clarity that she needed right now, I saw. I needed to establish unambiguously that I was sexually interested in her, or low self-esteem would eternally sabotage any intimate relationship I might hope to have with her. "First of all, he would only 'tease' her for her 'cute' reactions if he liked her. Secondly, do you think that when I imagine my cock pushing past your lips, I'm teasing you?" She squeaked in response to that, so loud I could hear her eyes widen. "If you come over right now, we can talk, and chat, and flirt, and then I can fuck your brains out."</p><p>I could practically hear her blush. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes. In fact, I'd do it just so that you'd stop getting scared I'm messing with you and we could actually talk without you coming up with increasingly elaborate reasons that I'm not actually going to do anything sexual with you." It was over the top explicit in purpose, and perhaps a tad mean, but I couldn't see any other way to convince her of what she needed to be convinced of. "But, I'm actually going to do it because I think you're cute and sexy and that you definitely would be happy to be fucked silly, so I don't have to feel guilty for taking advantage of you. Are any of those things wrong?"</p><p>"No," she said. Her voice was almost a hushed whisper of a thing.</p><p>"Then let me text you my address, and you can come over," I told her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was barely ten minutes later when there was a rapid, light pounding on my front door. When I opened it, there stood Xico. She didn't look quite like she did at work. She was wearing shoes, for one, and her feet were actually on the ground. She was wearing a billowing dress that hid her tentacles (or else she'd lopped them off, because I couldn't see them). She was, perhaps more strangely, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.</p><p>I had actually gotten dressed properly before answering the door. As fun as it might have been to watch Xico's reactions when I arrived wearing nothing but a single pair of underwear, I decided to wait to enjoy that until at least the second time she came over.</p><p>"Hi," she said, with a waggle of her fingers. "You said... to come over?" She <i>asked</i> it, like she wasn't quite sure it had really happened, but I knew it had. Just thinking that made her posture relax slightly.</p><p>"Come on inside, Xico," I said, widening the door and letting her in. Once she was inside, I closed it behind her. "So. What would you like to do before I pop your cherry? You only get one chance to lose your virginity, and I want to make it as good for you as possible." I had spent a good chunk of the past ten minutes considering exactly that question: how does one make a girl's first time maximally pleasant? For a moment I'd thought about candles and flowers, but then I realized that most girls here probably wouldn't appreciate them. I thought maybe a long cunnilingus session, but she might just want to skip to the action and feel unable to say we should move on. (I also wasn't confident in my cunnilingus skills, to be entirely honest.) Then I finally settled on the obvious: who was going to complain if their cherry-popper just asked (and did) whatever they asked for their first time?</p><p>Xico was staring at me as I waited on her answer. There was a brief hint of her 'really?' face - the face she wore when she was doubting if the situation she was in was real - but almost as soon as I noticed it, she banished it away. "Can we... kiss? If you don't mind... my tongues," she said, actually opening her mouth to display them. There were six of them, two pairs tucked on top of each other with another pair on either side, producing a wide, fat wedge shape. She stuck them out a moment later, displaying that they could reach almost a full two inches out of her mouth, and instantly making me rock hard in response. She flushed and snapped them back like a frog pulling its tongue back into its mouth. "You want... to kiss, still?"</p><p>I didn't answer her verbally, but instead in my mind, and my body language. I reached out for the back of Xico's head and halfway hefted her up, pulling her up towards me and kissing her on the lips. At first it was something soft, the gentle press of lips against lips; then one of her tongues flicked against my lips, like a nervous little knock on a door. I opened my mouth an inch, and one of her tongues slithered in, brushing along the inside of my mouth until she spotted my weak point on the back of my upper gums. I twitched in response to the brush, but I'm pretty sure my mental groan was more than enough to set her on the warpath: four of her tongues wriggled into my mouth and started to make soft up and down motions against the sensitive gums.</p><p>Her body pushed into mine, and I was distantly aware that her knees clacked against my thighs - impossible, if she wasn't floating again. I could feel her bra through her dress, the wiry fabric enticing. She was by no means a busty girl, but it was still dead sexy, having her press against me like that. She could feel my erection in my pants, pressing against her thighs, and she shifted her weight, brushing against it with intentional work. I could actually feel where her tails were wrapped around her legs, and suddenly they <i>weren't</i>, brushing softly against my dick through the fabric of her dress and my pants, caressing it through layers of fabric.</p><p>She had so many tongues that they soon began to split their attentions. Two remained on the back of my upper gums, but two slithered deeper into my mouth, making a pincer attack on my own tongue, caressing and squeezing it. Then the last two tongues slipped into my mouth, pinching my tongue from the top and bottom, holding it in place, warm and wet as they did so, my cock throbbing in my pants as she did so.</p><p>Her hands went to my chest, at first tentative, but when my brain immediately responded by noting how nice they felt, she got more enthusiastic, sliding them up and down my stomach, as if trying to count out my abs. Her tentacles meant she could - and did - lift up her dress without even breaking off the kiss, without removing her hands from my stomach, and soon they were actually undoing my belt buckle.</p><p>I could tell that she very much wanted to get to it quickly. At that thought, she popped off my lips, flushing red. "Sorry... what do you-" <i>want to do</i>, she never got the chance to say, because I just grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back against me, sliding my tongue into her mouth this time.</p><p>With my free hand, I unzipped my pants. I was perfectly, perfectly happy to have sex with her without conversation. She seemed cute and sweet and thoughtful and while I didn't want to make her waste time on blowjobs during her first time, the sooner that she got through her first time, the sooner that she could have her second time and start learning about things like that. The heat that glowed from her cheeks at that thought was matched only by the ferocity with which her tongues started to play with and tease my tongue, as if showing off her fellatio talents in advance.</p><p>At some point in that mess my erection popped free into the open air, and her tentacles - which felt soft, warm, and wet, almost like very large tongues - gently guided it into the space in between her thighs. She gave me just a handful of thrusts into the space between her thighs before I started to wonder if this was what she really wanted. After all, intercrural sex was entirely a matter of teasing, limiting the stimulation to improve the body's later response. Was she attempting to do that to me? To herself, to make it better? Perhaps she planned to bring her tentacles into it and have them caress the head?</p><p>One of her tentacles did start to swivel around the head as my thoughts wandered, but she popped off my lips. "Do you... really want... to have sex now? We haven't... done foreplay..."</p><p>"Do you want to do any more foreplay than this?" I asked her, my hand reaching down to her ass, softly squeezing the petite thing. "I'd really love a blowjob from you, but only if that's something you specifically have fantasized about for your first time. Right now, just do whatever you want. Trust me, I won't mind."</p><p>She paused for a moment, her tentacle halfway wrapped around my cockhead; then she started to move, hurriedly yanking my clothes off in a few quick movements of her hands and free tentacle. She reveled in my bare skin, drinking in my lithe, muscled chest, a soft pant escaping her throat as she stared at me like that. I reached out for her, grasping that dress of hers and peeling it up and over her head, revealing her slender body. She was cute. She didn't have the outrageously curvaceous body of Kate, or the svelte height of Mira, but something about her body made me want to just grab her legs and start twisting her into a fresh position.</p><p>The idle thought that we could fuck doggy style while I was standing, thanks to her floating telekinesis, made my cock twitch in the open air, a little droplet of precum smearing across her tentacle.</p><p>The movement of her tentacle that came a moment later was clearly spontaneous, but also deeply sexy: she brought it up to her mouth and <i>licked</i> the precum off. My cock was still wedged in between her thighs, which is fortunate, because the sight of her (seemingly oblivious to its effect on me) licking my cum off her tentacle might otherwise have made me explode.</p><p>Of course, the second after she did it, she turned bright red, having heard my entire thought process. "I was just... curious how it... tasted..." she said, softly.</p><p>"Good, I hope," I told her, giving her a warm smile. My hands slid up and down her flanks, my thumbs occasionally brushing against her nipples. "We're both naked now," I told her. "What do you want for your first time? Lay me down on the bed and ride me? Have me on top, kissing you? Maybe some long cunnilingus as a warm-up?" That last one made her blush, which was all the signal I needed to drop to my knees, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up against me. Her bush was light, but untrimmed, long thin wisps of blonde hair that seemed ephemeral in the light.</p><p>I kissed her there, a gentle smooch, and I followed it with other pecks up and down her lower lips, eventually finding my way to her clit and softly suckling on it. My tongue flicked away, and I did my best to read her expression from down there. It wasn't too hard: the girl had the worst poker face in the world, and she blushed and squirmed exactly as my tongue did the right thing. I could also vary the intensity and speed of the movements to a far greater extent than anybody normal, and it became clear that a rapid back-and-forth movement against her clit at about twice what a normal tongue could manage was going to drive her absolutely insane.</p><p>Her fingers reached down for the back of my head as I worked. "<i>Valbho!</i>" She shouted, no doubt an obscenity born of how good she was feeling, and it only encouraged me further - my tongue increased its pace by a bit, and her fingers clawed against my head, her hips moving sporadically. "<i>Valbho! Ia valbho!</i>" Her thighs snapped on either side of my head, basically sitting herself on my shoulders; her tentacles curled around my bare back, soft and wet and intimate as they ground me up against her like she was trying to absorb me into her body. I could feel her whole body tense with pleasure. "<i>Ia valbho, thubnid Kthe!</i>" It was the last thing she managed to say before coming, her words becoming incoherent as she gasped and jerked in place, pressing me hard against her as she lost herself in the moment.</p><p>When her orgasm finished its rush through her, she gently disentangled herself from me, flopping onto the couch. The way she moved onto it was odd, like a haphazard toss rather than the casual floating she normally managed. She panted, gasping for air on the couch, her skin flush with exertion. Her chest heaved, rising up and down, and her whole body quietly trembled on the couch.</p><p>Had I gone too far with it? Was that all the energy she had? Her eyes bulged at those thoughts, and she hurriedly shook her head. "Just... a second... please." I understood after only a moment's consideration. Her pride as a woman was on the line. Making her first time as good as possible was about more than just pleasing her physically and making her come - it was about providing a basis for her to feel good about her sexual talents, too. A first time where some hot busty girl made me come a half-dozen times while I just laid there brainlessly would certainly be <i>nice</i>, but it could no doubt build up neuroses if it was one's only sexual experience. It was obviously far better to let her catch her breath, then have conventional sex in whichever position she wanted.</p><p>She swallowed, looking at my face - no, at my lips, specifically. Her own wriggled unpleasantly, and I touched my face, fingers coming away a little sticky from her juices. I quickly understood - she didn't want to lick up her own juices during a kiss. "I'll go wipe my face and brush my teeth," I told her, and was out of the room before she could even object. If our positions were reversed, I might feel awkward about telling her to clean away my cum, but I would very definitely want her to.</p><p>Fortunately, at superspeed, what was two minutes for me was twelve seconds for her, and I was back and with minty fresh breath in short order. She blushed faintly as she saw me, then started to leverage herself up on the couch. "Sorry... I just..."</p><p>This served as an opportunity to establish some of my own boundaries for the future, so I took it. "There's nothing to apologize for, as long as you're willing to wipe your face down after I come on it and before you get a kiss," I told her. She flushed, but nodded quietly at that. "Have you decided on a position?" I asked.</p><p>She looked down at her own naked body, her gaze trailing over to my cock with a certain thirst to feel it inside her. "Missionary?" She asked. "On your bed? Unless you don't-" was as far as she got before I had her in my arms, carrying her bridal style into my bedroom.</p><p>I laid her down on it, letting her head rest on my pillows and moving atop her. I took a deep breath, taking a moment to admire her naked body. The circular marks trailed all along her body, producing a curious, almost... animal, impression. Like leopard spots, or a tiger's stripes, though obviously rather more cephalopoid in her case. Her tentacles splayed out on either side of her as she laid on her back, and she stared breathlessly up at me as I took hold of my length and angled it at her sex. I was gentle as I pushed inside, taking my time to fill her up over long, slow seconds. She trembled at the feeling, lips gently opening and closing, her eyes wandering down towards where our groins were inching towards each other.</p><p>When I had completely pushed myself in, I took a moment to just appreciate the feeling. She was tight, very tight, her insides seeming almost coiled around my cock. The faintest tremble that ran through her body as I sat there, cock buried deep inside her, translated to an intense gripping of my cock, making me let out groans of pleasure. My fingers weren't on her body, but instead tangling up around the blanket on either side of her, as I strained to control myself.</p><p>"Go ahead... and come..." Xico said in the softest, sweetest, gentlest voice with which a girl had ever made that request of me. I was going to deny her, of course - just like her, I didn't want to fancy myself a quickshot. I began to pull out at those words, though, making a methodical, slow movement that seemed to almost turn her inside out, with how <i>tight</i> she felt. She shuddered softly in response to the movement, her lips working at air, her tongues flicking oddly inside her mouth in very appealing ways. Her tentacles, too, shifted and twisted on the bed, like she was trying to swim through it; her legs kicked behind me, before I began to force my way deep inside her again, groaning as I went.</p><p>"You feel fantastic," I grunted out, though after only a moment's thought I realized that saying it was completely unnecessary, since she could quite literally read my mind.</p><p>"I still... like to hear it..." she said, with a flush of color to her cheeks. "Can you... say I'm tight, too?"</p><p>"You're very, very tight," I told her, and she smiled at that, this almost dopey smile, cute and sweet and self-satisfied at hearing those words. I did wonder if she would like it if I told her she was even tighter than Kate.</p><p>By the little squeeze of her cunt around my cock as I thought that, and the way her cheeks brightened as she looked away, she would prefer me to just think it very loudly. I leaned down over her, kissing at her neck. I nibbled at the bare flesh for a few seconds, then started suckling on it, and instantly her response intensified, her cunt clamping down sharply on my cock, her legs snapping around my hips and suddenly grinding against me with a force that said <i>this</i> was the sort of thing she liked in the bedroom. It wasn't the kiss, or the nibble, I could tell that in a moment - it was the feeling of my lips sucking at her neck, so I began doing my damnedest to give her a hickey.</p><p>She moaned and quivered at the touch, her hand coming up to trail through my hair with one hand. Her whole body undulated beneath me like a snake, feeling more flexible in that moment than was quite natural. Her tentacles came up, wrapping around my hips along with her legs, and she ground me deep, deep inside her, orgasming herself. The way her wet sex tensed and gripped and squeezed my length left me no choice but to come; I closed my eyes and found release inside her, panting into her neck desperately.</p><p>When I was finished with my orgasm, I took a deep breath, pulling back to look down at her. Her skin was a little shiny with sweat, and she wore this blissful, proud smile, the same kind of grin you'd see on any teenager who made their sexy older lover come. It wasn't quite dopey, I wouldn't say, but it was close. Completely self-assured and oblivious to anything but her most recent accomplishment.</p><p>It was cute, on her. I leaned down to kiss her on the lips, another soft press. After only a second, it transformed into another makeout session, her tongues wriggling their way into my mouth, her pushing her body up against me, her arms wrapping around me, holding me close, her nipples scraping against my bare skin as she started to actively move. I was still hard, I have to admit, so it was no surprise she'd try to take full advantage of me like that. If you'd just had your first time with a beautiful woman, and you could keep going, wouldn't you?</p><p>I met her movements with my own, pumping back against her, balls slapping idly at her ass. My hands went to her legs, tilting them back, and I found her body surprisingly flexible in a whole new way, breaking off the kiss to push her legs all the way back so I could hook them under her shoulders. It transformed her into a very sexy, very cute pretzel, her pussy presented to me beautifully in that position, pink sex surrounding my still-hard length.</p><p>I didn't get much time to appreciate the view, though, because she was soon pulling me back down into a kiss, tongues hungrily grabbing and playing with my own as I started to fuck her in that position.</p><p>In retrospect - though not at the time - I realize that I lost myself to lust in that moment. I had been doing what she asked, what she requested, up until that moment, and then I simply did whatever <i>I</i> felt like. However, I would argue this was ultimately for the best: what could be better for a young person's self-esteem than watching their sexual partner's self-control genuinely melt right in front of their very eyes, as they forget about all their planning and attempts to make you feel good because they're simply <i>that</i> aroused?</p><p>Certainly, Xico was very happy to get pounded away in that position. She even managed to orgasm again, moaning into my mouth, latching onto me like some kind of leech with her mouth sucking my tongue inward, her hands clawing my head downward, her tentacles grasping and pulling my body downward, while her legs remained lodged firmly behind her shoulders. She pushed and pulled us as tight together as she could in her ecstasy, and dragged me over the edge as well, making me groan as I found sweet, sweet release, mere minutes after the first time.</p><p>When I was finished coming, I rolled off her. Both of us panted on the bed. Both of us were rather sweaty, naked. I wondered if she'd like to be cuddled, almost absently, and she started to use her tentacles to wiggle her way towards me, as if her hips or arms were completely disabled from the sex. I let out a small snort, reaching out for her and pulling her into me, letting her rest her head on my chest. She smiled at that, nuzzling my chest cutely, her blonde hair sticky with a mix of both our sweats, becoming an increasingly tangled mess, but I'm rather sure she didn't much care.</p><p>We both drifted off to sleep, in the post-coital exhaustion.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I woke up maybe half an hour later, seeing Xico sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously playing with her phone. She glanced my way as I woke up, wearing the strangest smile. It was almost apologetic. "Can I... take a picture... to remember this?"</p><p>"As long as you don't share it," I told her, "and send me a copy." If she wanted to do something terrible with it, she could have taken it while I slept. She smiled at my offer, quickly moving onto the bed next to me, pushing her naked body against mine, holding her phone up in the air and taking a shared selfie, our two bodies pressed together. She then hurriedly sent me the photo, and my own phone buzzed, making me reach for it where it rested on the nightstand.</p><p>Xico glanced over my shoulder at it, then spoke up. "That isn't... how you spell... my name," she explained. At the time, her contact info on my phone was under <i>Sheeko</i>.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. How is it spelled, then?" I asked.</p><p>She took a second to remember. "Ecks aye see oh," she told me.</p><p>I quickly corrected it. "Sorry. The name is just a little foreign."</p><p>"Foreign?" She asked, in the tone of voice of an ESL speaker who didn't immediately recognize a word.</p><p>"Not from here."</p><p>She smiled at that, as if at a joke. "It is very foreign," she told me.</p><p>There was a rapping at the door, then, interrupting our conversation. Xico's eyes widened and she blushed crimson as she waved for me to go answer the door, nervously biting her lip and pulling the blanket up over her naked body to hide herself. I got dressed in a few seconds, though my clothes wound up sticky with sweat in the process. When I went to the door... it was Kate on the other side.</p><p>Ah. She was hoping for another go around. Except that Xico was in my bedroom, so I couldn't invite her in. I opened the door a few inches, but stood in the way of her coming inside. "Kate?" I prompted.</p><p>"Hi," she said. It was at that point I noticed that she'd brought a bag with her, and a frown appeared on my face. "I brought ice cream? For after the sex?" She tried. She was clearly trying to do her best, which only made me feel bad. "It's just ice cream," she said, as she saw my expression. "Are you lactose intolerant?" She tried.</p><p>I sighed. In this situation, it was important to be honest, over being polite. I had told her I wasn't interested in a romantic relationship with her; this would serve well enough to make it clearly the truth. She could do whatever she wanted with that information, she was an adult. "No. I have another woman over right now."</p><p>Her cheeks lit up, bright red. Her mouth opened, then closed. "Oh," she said, softly. "Ha... guess you can't exactly invite me in, then," she said, glancing down at the bag. "Maybe you could share the ice cream with your lady friend?" She suggested, holding it up to me. "I got vanilla since I didn't know what flavor you liked. Chocolate Quintuple Fudge for me," she noted, her cheeks still warm from the embarrassment of trying to do a booty call to somebody who's currently calling a different booty. "It's depressing eating ice cream alone, and my freezer's busted, so, here," she said, practically thrusting the bag at me before starting to walk off.</p><p>"Wait," I said. It wasn't an annoyed 'wait' of 'take this back,' and instantly she was facing me, snapping up as close as she could. It wasn't superspeed, she was just that eager to hear whatever I had to say. "Let me give you my number so this doesn't happen again."</p><p>"Oh." She sighed at that. What had she expected? That I'd drag her inside and fuck her stupid while Xico was a room away? I would like to imagine I have more sense than that, and further like to imagine that this is obvious to other people. "Okay." She took out her phone, and we quickly exchanged numbers.</p><p>"Thank you, Kate," I said. "Sorry the timing didn't work out. Sex with you is fun." She nervously smiled at that, having no idea what to say, and I closed the door before heading back to the bedroom.</p><p>Xico's tails fidgeted in the air behind her, glancing behind me as if halfway expecting to see Kate there. "Kate came by, she brought ice cream."</p><p>"I know," Xico said, and I remembered she was a telepath at that moment. "Kate... liked that you were having sex... with somebody else." She realized what she'd said a moment after she said it, wincing. "Sorry. Please... forget... I said that." She was actually starting to tear up a little at the realization of her own mistake. I guess post-coitus could mess with anybody's sealed lips. I just put the ice cream at the foot of the bed and moved to wrap my arms around her, studiously avoiding thinking anything about Kate, because I knew that approximately two seconds after I did, I would immediately think about the thing Xico had asked me to forget about.</p><p>Of course, not thinking about Kate didn't make me forget what she'd said, it just meant that I pushed thinking about it off for the rest of the night.</p><p>We did wind up eating the ice cream together. We actually shared both the cartons, like the dorkiest couple possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira typed on her computer, logging into her account: MiraTheGreat, for her no doubt inevitable epitaph. Her password was a secret she'd never say aloud, despite the feeling of pride at memorizing a twelve word password. It was only the password to her home computer, of course; her office computers had different passwords. She flicked the monitor over to negative red, lightening the load on her eyes and making it less likely her lover from the previous night would awaken. He'd only been sleeping for three hours. That was how long she took in her main sleep - her little twenty minute naps were peppered through the day to make up for the remainder and got her up to a full four hours of sleep a day.</p><p>On automatic, she reached into the drawer to collect a protein bar, then paused, considering. She glanced back at the man lying there. Alec? Alan? Alex? He had been fun, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but... he simply wasn't very intelligent. His personality hadn't been compelling. There were dozens of men like him lined up and waiting to spend time with her. If she flicked open her phone's address book she could call any of them, and they'd be over in short order.</p><p>So, she didn't really care if he thought she was a slob just because she had a morning snack. She chomped down on the protein bar, keeping it quiet out of common courtesy. He only groaned and rolled over in his sleep.</p><p>Her fingers trailed along her keyboard, checking on various after-hours trades that had been made, her eyes interpreting each in turn. Twice she paused to check the news for a particular stock that was fluctuating strangely, put her best judgment into it, and tossed a little bit of money at it one way or the other. She was only playing the markets for fun, a few thousand dollars here and there. The fact that her account was now up to $134,875.44 as of that very moment was just a pleasant show of how good a job she'd been doing - the investment was only $10,000, and she'd only started this account last year. She considered just cutting out half now, saving her winnings, at least in part, but reminded herself this was for fun and she could take a loss on the chin. She'd make many, many times as much money just by moping for a day, after all.</p><p>She had been curious how well she could manage day trading. It obviously wasn't making close to Stone Industries' money, but it wasn't as if she could invent commercially viable muon-catalyzed fusion reactors or design an asteroid mining drone while on <i>American Trading Platform</i>. It was just for fun. Like gambling, except that you always win in the long run instead of always losing. If she really did start making more money this way than she did on Stone Industries itself, then she would have had to conclude that the country's economic system was fundamentally broken.</p><p>She considered her daily trades, checked her emails, and made a few notes on the telomerase research coming out of Stone Industries' biotech R&amp;D. She did plan to live forever, and hopefully have an eternally youthful and handsome husband (or three), so it was important to make sure that the PhDs in biology didn't make an oopsie because they lacked her keen insight into technology. Her thoughts wandered as she rechecked their latest data set's p-values... they seemed to know enough not to futz with them too much.</p><p>The new employee, Roger Cooper, rounded his way into her thoughts. Him stretching had been a true sight for sore eyes. That slender body, the effortless way he moved in it... he had a bit of that former fat boy energy, where the man didn't know just how <i>hot</i> he really was. She wondered idly how big his cock was. She could always ask Kate for that information - he'd utterly failed to explicitly deny that he had sex with Kate, which was the telltale sign that he had, in fact, fucked Kate. Kate could use a good dicking to destress, but Mira understood his embarrassment. It was the classic "former fat boy gets hit on for the first time in his life, fucks whatever hot idiot tries to hit on him back." Too bad <i>she</i> hadn't been that hot idiot.</p><p>They had gotten off better on his second day than on his first, she thought. He'd been strangely defensive, leaping to the idea she was trying to coerce him into sex. Overcompensation? Cynicism? There weren't superheroines back on his Earth, so perhaps it was simply that he was unaccustomed to the idea of a woman who was actually physically capable of raping him? But that wouldn't explain why he'd hit it off with Kate. She knew what fixed it the second day: making the offer of withdrawing her attentions more explicit. She'd been playing with him too much the first day, enjoying his squirming.</p><p>Oh, they had made a 0.067 p-value into a 0.044 one by massaging the data. She highlighted it in red and offered her own, corrected numbers.</p><p>It was probably just that. She'd been enjoying the squirming. The benighted cynical boy who's not used to being the object of a woman's attention? She was like a cat with a mouse. She'd like to see him squirm and gasp as she sucked him off, mhm. Her gaze went idly over towards Mr. Al-something, and she twisted round in her seat. She took the last chomp of her protein bar. Would he appreciate a wakeup blowjob? She glanced at her watch - not at 3:14 AM, no. Ah well. She tossed the wrapper in the bin and went to take a shower.</p><p>To be honest, the fact that Roger had been playing so hard to get just made him more attractive to her. Maybe not the wisest mating strategy, but if she went for easy boys she'd have a harem in the dozens by now. If he'd ever told her that he genuinely didn't want to fuck her, that he had no interest, that he felt it was inappropriate, rather than insinuating and dancing around it, she'd have stepped back without hesitation.</p><p>She wasn't Kate, after all.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Thank you so much, Perihelion," the man said, smiling brightly up at her as she floated his wheelchair-bound wife back down to the ground. Behind her, the inferno that had engulfed the apartment building continued to rage, and she flew right back up. The heat licked at her skin lightly, feeling like what she had to assume a balmy day felt like for a normal person. She could only vaguely remember the days when she couldn't have easily walked through fire - she'd first discovered her nigh-invulnerability at fourteen, when, in a moment of idiot-libido, she had tried to put something inside of her that really, she shouldn't have.</p><p>She was a masochist, and she was nigh-invulnerable. Not exactly a fun combination. She could get slapped, hit, spanked, and it wouldn't cause any pain. Pain was almost something she only read about in books, at this point. Heard about from other people.</p><p>Not that she'd ever been on the receiving end of any of those physical acts in the bedroom. She had been far, far too embarrassed to ever dare to ask a man to mistreat her the way she wanted to, and yet, Roger had just...</p><p>She shuddered, remembering him speaking to her when she'd showed up at his place. <i>I have another woman over right now</i>. He had just said it. There had been a little guilt in his voice, at hurting her feelings, but not the slightest trace of hesitation or shame. She had just been tossed to the curb for some other woman.</p><p>The sex was great, too. He just... when he'd suggested that she blow him at work, her brain had instantly imagined him rubbing his foot against her clit, insulting her for being so intensely aroused as she knelt under his desk, her coworkers mere meters away. When he fucked her, he <i>fucked</i> her, treated her like a sex toy. She'd never been treated like that, never been able to say aloud the contents of her porn folder, to plead to be treated like the girls in all those mascdom videos she loved watching. Tied up. Insulted. Humiliated. Slapped. Degraded. She was just too embarrassed, and not in the sexy fun sense, but Roger... Roger just understood her perfectly.</p><p>She knocked down a door and retrieved a baby from its crib, slamming right through the wall while cradling the child.</p><p>She wondered who Roger had been with. That woman was incredibly, incredibly lucky.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Xico looked at the cock with a hypnotized gaze. Was it hard for her? Her breath was soft, and she glanced over at Roger's serenely sleeping face, absently tracing along the contours of his dreams. She couldn't block it out, but dreams were a bit more mushy, harder to really understand. His dream... wasn't even about sex, it seemed like. It was about doing paperwork wrong.</p><p>Why was he hard, then? Did he get hard from doing paperwork wrong? Was that a fetish? She wouldn't judge if it was, but it just didn't make sense to her...</p><p>She wondered about Kate. The feelings she'd had when she'd been rejected had been strange too. If Xico had come to Roger's apartment and he'd just said, "Oh, sorry, I'm with somebody else," she would have at least asked if she could watch. She wondered what the emotional state of another woman was like, when they had sex, and she had certainly enjoyed feeling the waves of raw lust and libido that practically broiled off of him. Would they feel so nice if they weren't targeted at her, she wondered? She wasn't a cuckold, she just liked feeling other people's happiness, that was part of why she was a heroine (in training).</p><p>His thoughts sometimes went to this weird attempt to understand things by reversing the genders of the parties involved. Did that make it easier for him to understand the other sex? Kate had been thinking about how he had understood her really well, making them very sexually compatible. It felt like there was something else there, something she didn't quite get... but she was invading his privacy by going so far into such thoughts. She would try not to pry. He was a good guy, after all. He'd been really nice about her first time. If anything, he seemed to have maybe a bit of a cherry popper fetish? Some guys had that, right?</p><p>He had been almost constantly fantasizing about fellatio, and he had eaten her out last night... she owed him a blowjob. She bit her thumb, her tentacles curling up nervously. What if he got mad about being woken up with a blowjob? It was technically sexual assault, since he wouldn't have consented... maybe he didn't have any interest in sex early in the mornings...</p><p>She decided to just speak up, even if it was embarrassing. She got up near his ear. "Mr. Cooper?" She asked it really quietly, almost a whisper, not wanting to wake him, really, just to ask. He let out a faint mumble, his thoughts resolving into nascent consciousness rather than dreaming incoherence. "Can I give you a morning blowjob?"</p><p>There was a sense of disbelief in his head, but it was the kind where he couldn't believe that she'd felt the need to <i>ask</i> that. She blushed, ducking her head.  "Yeah, whenever you want," he mumbled, closing his eyes. She could feel the softening of his thoughts as he tried to get back to sleep. There was a kind of blurring as they became increasingly disconnected from one another.</p><p>She took a deep breath through her nose, her gaze turning down to Roger's cock. It was on the bigger side, but not ridiculously so: a little bit longer than her hand when she pressed her palm up against the base, and when she wrapped her hand around it, her fingers could just barely brush against one another. Her brain bubbled up the old cliche, <i>Anything more than a handful's a waste</i>. That made her feel shallow: her family had always taught her to love people based on their minds, not their bodies. Despite that, she still liked that it was big.</p><p>She liked Roger for his personality, though. Or... did she? Was she just taking advantage of him because he thought she was sexy? She barely knew him... she was acting like Mira, just picking up some guy and fucking him...</p><p>She could talk about it later. He was clearly sleepy right now, and, even if things didn't wind up working out, he'd clearly really really wanted a blowjob from her, and been so ridiculously nice as to make her first time as good as possible... she crawled down in between his legs, wrapping her lips around his cockhead.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Returning to consciousness is always a strange thing. Even if one has slept for only half an hour, it can feel like eons; there's always this strange sense of discontinuity. What were you doing the night before? It's retrieved just like the question of what you were doing yesterday (which, technically, it was), not like what you were just doing minutes ago. Trudging through it until you found some reminder of what had happened last night.</p><p>So, when I awoke to find a mouth wrapped around my dick, I wasn't actually sure who it was. In fact, my assumption was that it was the woman that had sucked my cock twice, rather than the one who had never sucked my cock at all. In my foggy brain at the moment, I only said the natural thing for my complete misapprehension of the situation. "That's a good girl, Kate," I breathed out, and instantly, the tongues (wait, tongues? my sleep-fogged mind managed) stopped their movements.</p><p>Xico popped her lips off my cock, looking red as crimson as I opened my eyes and glanced down at her where she was kneeling. "Sorry, I- I asked, but you must have been too tired, I just wanted to do something nice, I'm sorry."</p><p>I didn't understand why she was so desperately apologetic. It was my bad for saying the wrong girl's name, wasn't it? Even in this world of reversed sexual morality...</p><p>"A what?" Xico asked, and I mentally cursed. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm really screwing up, I just..."</p><p>I needed a way to make her stop crying and apologizing so I could actually gather my thoughts rather than feel like a piece of shit. "Please go back to sucking my cock," I said. When she didn't immediately obey for whatever reason, I chose to soothe that fragile ego of hers with an honest compliment. "It was really, really good."</p><p>Xico gulped, a tentative smile on her lips, but she obeyed, wrapping her mouth back around my cock, looking up at me with those big green eyes of hers silently begging for approval. I reached down for her, softly running my fingers through her hair. She was a very talented fellatrix. Her six tongues were working over what of my cock was in her mouth. Some twisted along my tip, making a curling, circular motion; others simply played with the ring of my cockhead where it popped in, circling it. One tentatively slithered out past her lower lip, stroking along the underside of my length and making my whole dick feel absolutely fantastic, twitching in her mouth.</p><p>That was just her tongues, too. She moved like a girl who had just reviewed blowjob tips and tricks before she started sucking, and she hummed softly, a gentle tune almost like a lullaby. The vibration softly coaxed my cock, rubbing it up against her tentacles where they rested on the bottom of her mouth. She began to gently slide forward, accepting more and more of my cock into her mouth, threatening to make her throat swell, two of her tongues now slithering out, rubbing along the base and up to the sides as they whipped up and down in a metronome movement that was extremely stimulating.</p><p>Then I hit the back of her throat, and she sputtered, gagging lightly. It was only natural, given how new she was, and those thoughts made her cheeks bloom with heat. "There's plenty of time to learn," I told her, reaching down to softly reassure her. She smiled with her eyes at that, pleased at the idea that I would be giving her more chances to suck my cock. All I could really manage to think was that this was a shy, sweet girl, who was absolutely giddy with excitement that I was thinking about letting her suck my cock. It was intoxicating, the raw sense of being so desired. Women back in my world were so lucky, yet they didn't appreciate it at all.</p><p>If she picked up that thought, she didn't comment on it besides the slightest furrowing of her brow. She started to slurp noisily, bobbing up and down what she could get in her mouth, and her tongues began to really dance as she found a pattern. Six tongues each independently and in chorus swiveled around my cock, brushing all along it, coating it in saliva in a half-second. More spit dribbled down my length, the tantalizing cool feeling of it intensely pleasant. I groaned, softly bucking my hips upward, my breath catching in my throat as I just lost myself in the moment.</p><p>I have to admit that I didn't do much on my end to reciprocate Xico's affections. Obviously in our positions I couldn't eat her out, but I was enjoying basking in it so much that I didn't offer even so much as a good girl for a good two minutes of that cute little mouth wrapped around my dick, those green eyes looking up at me almost adoringly, trying her best in the sweetest way possible. Then I realized that there was no man in the whole world that didn't want to hear a girl receiving cunnilingus from him say something, and started to speak.</p><p>"Fuck, that's good, Xico. You're doing great. I love, love, love your tongues," I said, and that in particular got this fascinating back-and-forth waggling of her tentacles. I couldn't help but wonder if it was analogous to a dog's wagging tail, if she was happy so her tentacles were trying to fan it out to anybody who could listen. She quietly nodded in response to my silent question, wearing this goofy smile despite the dick in her mouth, her cheeks hot with a trace of embarrassment. "You're happy I like your tongues?" She nodded rapidly on my cock, rubbing my dick against her palate in the process. "I do. I really, really do. I think they're sexy. You know that. The first time I saw them, I wondered what they'd feel like on my cock."</p><p>She couldn't maintain eye contact at that point, turning her gaze instead towards my pelvis, staring blankly forward at my toned stomach. I softly kept on petting her, and maintained the praise as well. "They feel great. You're really, really talented as a fellatrix." That also got a little waggle of her tentacles. "Fuck, fuck, do you think we could get away with doing this at work?"</p><p>She turned scarlet in response to that, letting out a small squeak that vibrated my dick in her mouth, and I promptly came, just spraying my cum out all over the inside of her mouth. She hungrily sucked and swallowed up every last drop.</p><p>When I was completely spent, I pretty much just collapsed back on the bed, panting softly as I did so. My hands quietly tapped the bed on either side of me, as she slid slowly up and off, swallowing the last bits of my cum. For a moment, she was just a beautiful girl with a few extra tongues and a couple extra limbs who had just got done sucking my cock, and I was the happiest guy on the planet.</p><p>Then I remembered that she'd overheard me thinking about this place being a world of reversed sexual morality. She gulped down whatever still rested in her mouth. "You don't have to tell me... sorry for picking it up," she said, her tentacles twining together.</p><p>I would have happily continued to exist in a state of constantly lying to her, to be clear. There was no actual reason she had to know, and every reason I would benefit by her not knowing. Nor would she suffer in any meaningful way from the small deception; if anything, she would be made happier by it. My decision to tell her was entirely selfish - I simply didn't want to have to deal with constantly monitoring my thoughts to preserve my One Secret from her.</p><p>"In the world I come from, men are the ones who do the sexual pursuing, and women the ones who are the sexual gatekeepers. As far as sex is concerned, the roles are reversed. Everything else is the same - the US has only had male Presidents, the world's strongest person is a man, there are more women nurses, but for sex specifically, it's flipped around."</p><p>She just blinked at that, trying and failing to really process it immediately. "I don't really get it..." she said, at last.</p><p>"Okay. Imagine that I'm the girl, and you're the boy." She nodded, her eyes focusing up on the center of her brow. "A sexy older female accountant pushed the quiet, inexperienced, shy hero up against the wall and asked him to come over to her place. That's how it feels to me."</p><p>"But that's different... that would basically be... that's what you thought I would be afraid of!" Her eyes widened at that. "That you... would rape me? I mean... I know guys... raping girls happens, but... not a lot..."</p><p>"It happens a lot back in my world," I told her.</p><p>"That sounds like a porno premise..." she said, her voice soft as she kept rolling the idea in her head. "A world full of guys that... rape you. Not my kind of porno, but..."</p><p>"No, we don't just rape women," I said, almost annoyed at how slow she was to get this. "I've never raped a woman. Most guys have never raped a woman. Like, ninety five plus percent. Alright?" She nodded like she was receiving a scolding. "But it's a guy who has to ask the girl out. It's a guy who has to make sure the girl comes. It's a guy who's the one who gets hard at the right hint of leg. It's a girl who's afraid of being called a slut."</p><p>She blinked several more times, then it finally seemed to click in her head. "Oh... so it is a porno premise... but for you?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes. I had a cute younger girl who was shy and sweet but all I had to do to pop her cherry was ask. I had a sexy, powerful heroine who was glad to fuck me after an hour of conversation." Her expression did not fill me with confidence that she fully understood. "Switch the genders around if you don't get it."</p><p>She blinked at that, her eyes going up as she switched the genders, then she turned bright red. "Oh... Okay... I get it now."</p><p>There was a silence that dragged on for far too long. I wasn't using my superspeed powers to control my subjective perception of time, but it felt like it, with the long seconds that passed as she seemed to think it over. I let her mull everything over. If she didn't want to keep doing things together with this revelation-</p><p>"What? Why wouldn't I want to do that?" She asked, suddenly full of energy again, wide-eyed and almost afraid.</p><p>"...because I tricked you?" I pointed out. Or the fact that our romantic involvement so far had been eating some ice cream together that Kate had been the one to actually buy.</p><p>"Oh. But... girls want to get... in relationships too... right? Your thoughts... it seemed like you were... open to it? Not that we are now, but... you don't want just sex with women... right? You tried to make me feel good... fed me ice cream..." Did she want us to start going steady now? Had I misjudged this world? In retrospect, of course I had. Did every man have no higher interest than anonymous sex with women? Weren't there plenty who would turn it down, or who would get feelings the moment after? "We don't have to go steady... now... but could we... date? A little?" She squirmed nervously under my gaze. It was obvious this was the first time she'd ever asked out a boy, and her cheeks grew hot.</p><p>"Sure," I told her, at last, gently running my fingers through her hair to reassure her. She was cute. She was sweet. She didn't even complain about me having fucked another woman the day before she came over, though she did blush at that thought. "Do you want to have sex?"</p><p>"U-um... yes, but..." she trailed off, blushing. "I should b-brush my teeth... since I swallowed your cum... like how you did... for me?" She almost squeaked the words out, glancing sidelong at my bathroom. Except that she hadn't exactly brought over a toothbrush of her own.</p><p>"Right. Let me check to see if I have any breath mints," I told her, kissing her forehead.</p><p>As it turned out, I did, and chewing a good half-dozen of them successfully wiped out any lingering cum taste in her mouth. Then I pounded her to heaven like I had the previous night, enjoying the way her cute body wiggled under me.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Mira wasn't at work when we came in, so I just headed to my office, Xico in tow, and settled into my chair to get to work. I went through page after page in rapid sequence, losing myself in my thoughts. I tried very hard to avoid it, but I wound up mentally comparing sex with Kate to sex with Xico. Kate was bustier, but Xico was tighter. Kate was more masochistic, but Xico was more flexible. Deepthroating versus sextuple tongues. Those kinds of comparisons were made in one second bursts before I forcibly wrenched my thoughts over to another subject matter, but that didn't keep Xico from starting to positively glow as she hovered next to me, her eyes clearly absorbing approximately nothing of the papers in front of her. For one, that particular sheet was currently being held upside down.</p><p>It made me wonder if I should say something, but what other telepaths did they have? Probably not any.</p><p>"There are a couple... but they tend to do longer missions... or... work on the other side of the country... since they're..." she trailed off, wiggling her hand in the air as she tried to grab the word she was looking for out of it. "Investors?"</p><p>"Investigators," I offered.</p><p>"Investigators," Xico agreed, with a wan smile. That was good. It gave me time before any other telepaths showed up and started telling everybody I was secretly imagining having sex with every last woman here. Xico blushed at my thought, but the cute little smile on her lips told me she wasn't really offended.</p><p>It was then that the door to my office burst open.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girl who stepped through had auburn hair and red-brown eyes. She was overloaded with piercings, several in her ears, one in her eyebrow, and one that flashed out as a tongue stud. Her choice of style was similarly sharp and rebellious, though to my eyes maybe a decade or two out of date. I was pretty sure it was still in fashion in this world, though. Spiked collar that connected downward in a way that couldn't <i>possibly</i> be some type of bondage, a tank top, torn up leggings, boots, a black jacket with a deceased smiley face on it.</p><p>"Xico, hey," she said, with the casualness of a girl who hadn't just busted open the door. Her hands were wrapped up in bandages, and she was wearing a grin as she saw me. "Heard you were working with some old gramps, but he looks a lot better than I expected. Hey," she said, jerking her chin at me as if annoyed I hadn't said anything to her yet, even though she hadn't exactly given me the chance to.</p><p>"I'm Roger. You are..?" I prompted, ignoring the minor stab of calling me a gramps. It seemed more likely to just be her way of talking, and it had also been some kind of bizarre double-edged compliment. I wondered if she was perhaps negging me?</p><p>"Well, out of costume I'm Lope, in costume I'm Hellfire Bitch," she said, making some kind of vaguely punk-ish sign with a hand that lit up with a corona of fire, as she clearly tried very hard to impress me.</p><p>Xico hovered over next to me, whispering to me. "Everybody just calls her Hellfire. Ms. Stone says not to encourage her."</p><p>"You can call me Bitch if you want," Lope said, quenching her hand and sitting on the edge of the desk. "I heard there was a mega-hottie here, thought I'd talk to him."</p><p>I did mentally note that she had just gotten done saying that she had heard that Xico was working with an old gramps. I also wondered where she had been the past few days - had she been working elsewhere? I ultimately was forced to just chalk up the strangeness of her behavior to some mix of the weird inverted sexual norms and being a teenager trying to express her sexuality. A teen boy bumbling it as he tried to look cool wasn't exactly uncommon back on my world, after all. "Well, I can take a break. They're working me hard enough," I said. "Where have you been? It sounds like you haven't spoken to Xico in a while."</p><p>"Oh, you know, Xico's got her thing, I've got my thing." She stuck out her tongue at me, and I failed to keep myself from wondering how a tongue stud felt on cock. Xico promptly blushed scarlet and noisily swallowed. "Come on, you're reading all about our expenditures? Where's Hellfire Bitch on those documents? It should tell you what I've been doing."</p><p>"Everybody just has a number, and I don't know the number for you," I said.</p><p>"Could it be 666?"</p><p>"No." That was too few digits.</p><p>She clucked her tongue, then hopped off the edge of the desk, apparently concluding that she was striking out based on what was, frankly, very little evidence. "Xico, call me, we should hang out some more. Your tentacles are totally rad," she added, with a gesture towards them. "I know this shop that does hand-tailored custom stuff, great designs, could get you something fun and flashy for them. Maybe some red x-ribbons around them, look wild," she explained. Xico's blush made it clear she had no interest in them. "Or just come over to shoot the shit and watch some movies. I got this gory as fuck flick. Oh, hey, Roger, you wanna come over and watch it? <i>Doom Night IX</i>, seven out of ten rating."</p><p>I had absolutely no idea what Doom Night IX was. However, I didn't need to be a telepath to know that she was propositioning me in the hopes of sex. I also didn't need to be a precognitive to know that going along with another girl propositioning me was- "You can go... if you want..." Xico said to me.</p><p>"Oooo?" Lope said, instantly settling back onto the desk with a wild glint in her eyes. "You do want to come over? I thought you were too button-up for that kind of stuff, but if Xico's encouraging you, you must really love it? You a fan of Doom Night?"</p><p>"I'm..." interested in fucking your mouth. "Interested in trying out what this world has to offer. Its media is different from my own world's." All technically true, it's just that the first statement had nothing to do with the second, since the thing I wanted to try out was Lope.</p><p>If she was up for it. If Xico wasn't silently judging me. Xico quietly waggled her hands in a desperate "no" gesture intended to keep it subtle, but it had the opposite effect, because Lope noticed and completely misinterpreted it.</p><p>"Hey, c'mon, Xico, don't mess with my chances here."</p><p>"No! That's... not what I was doing..." Lope frowned at that, but seemed to trust Xico. I guess Xico didn't normally lie?</p><p>"How about you come on over after work, then?" Lope suggested, turning her attention back to me.</p><p>"Isn't it a school night?"</p><p>"Bluh. I'm finishing out my last year, c'mon. It's just finals and college entrance exams left, man."</p><p>"Then I'm definitely not," I told her. I wasn't going to ruin a young girl's life just to fuck her. I'd feel bad about it afterwards.</p><p>Lope let out a grumbling noise. "Fine, fine, the weekend, alright? I'll do <i>all</i> my studying beforehand."</p><p>"Xico? How about you come, and make sure she really does?" I looked her in the eye, thinking directly to her. <i>If it makes you uncomfortable, you can just tell me. But I'd enjoy a threesome with the two of you.</i> There was no reason to keep it all under wraps, here. Xico knew my secret, knew that I loved sex with hot barely-legal teens in the same way girls in her world loved it.</p><p>"Sure," Xico said. Lope didn't seem super happy to know there was a third wheel coming along, but she'd change her tune when she knew that - if things went well, obviously, I'm not a <i>complete</i> degenerate - they'd both be getting fucked.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Mira was in the workshop, cutting apart a damaged part of one of her attack drones to try to see if it could be replaced, repaired, or if the whole thing had to be scrapped, when the door swung open. There was Penelope. "What is it, <i>Penny</i>?" Mira asked, making sure to emphasize the name. The kid jumped up and down on every last one of her nerves. Probably because she reminded her of herself, on some level.</p><p>"I just invited the new guy over to my house," Penelope bragged.</p><p>"What?" The new guy - she couldn't mean Roger, could she? That guy was way too old for her. Was he a panther?</p><p>"Yeah, he and Xico are coming over to watch a movie this weekend." Oh. Just trying to settle in with his coworkers. Mira let out a breath.</p><p>"Great. Good for you. That it?"</p><p>"Just thought you'd want to know," Penelope offered.</p><p>"I didn't. Out, so I can get back to work."</p><p>Penelope obediently left. Mira couldn't help but grit her teeth. How the <i>fuck</i> had fucking <i>Penelope Baker</i> managed to get a date with Roger before her?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kate played with her phone, thumbing through the two dozen pictures she'd taken of her naked body already. Which part would Roger want to see most? He thought she was hot, so he'd definitely want a sexy picture, right? It couldn't be too early, since they'd already fucked. She didn't want to ruin things with him, since even if they were fuckbuddies he was a great lay, but also she wanted to know if it was cool to come over to fuck him. She agonized over exactly what to say. She shouldn't be too formal, that would come off as robotic and fake...</p><p>* * *</p><p>My phone buzzed from receiving a message as I lay in bed, pretty much ready to turn out the lights and go to sleep. Still, I had enough energy to take my phone and go through the messages. It was from Kate.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ey can i cum fuk u? i m wet 4 u</p>
</blockquote>It was accompanied by a close-up photograph of her pussy, so close in that it was basically just an anatomy lesson and not really sexy at all. I rubbed my brow, thinking it over, but thinking it over meant remembering the last time I'd been together with Kate, meant remembering the incredible sex, meant getting a hard on, meant sending her a:<blockquote>
  <p>Sure. Come on over within a half hour.</p>
</blockquote>She got there in five minutes.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing that it had been unfortunately easy for me to forget was that Lope was eighteen years old. Indeed, she was still in high school. "Eighteen years old" sounds like "legal age" to when read or spoken ordinarily, but when one is forced to face the practical reality of standing in front of a suburban McMansion, a minivan in the driveway representing a presumably quite large family, it begins to feel rather more awkward to be in the position of standing in front of the doorway.</p><p>I knocked anyway. The woman who answered the door was older than me, with a rather slender physique and short, well-kept brown hair. Her style was not quite that of the suburban housewife: she wore a long-sleeved slimming black sweater, and similarly form-emphasizing pants. It felt vaguely tomboyish, if I had to put a word to it. Her eyes raised as she saw me, with a modicum of surprise, then straightened up. "And what makes you darken my doorstep, handsome?" She asked, with a gentle, flirtatious smile.</p><p>One advantage to having superspeed is that one can very quickly look at a woman's fingers to check for any signs of a ring without it being terribly obvious what one's doing. My eyes were back up to hers in a fraction of a second - she was unmarried. A single mother, then? It was my understanding they were relatively rare, and generally well looked upon, just as single fathers had been in my own world. Unfortunately, I could not have sex with this one, as she was the mother of one of my coworkers, which would cause an enormous and unnecessary amount of drama. While she was pretty enough, she lacked the outrageous, air-brushed perfection of many of my coworkers, two of whom I had already had sex with, and a third of whom had been practically throwing herself at me.</p><p>"Are you Lope's mother?" There was a small nod, her expression briefly darkening, perhaps suspecting I was here to report that her daughter had fallen into a trash compactor or robbed a bank. "I was invited over by your daughter," I said. Mentally, I prepared for the woman's expression to warp into disgust as she realized that I had come here to rob the cradle of her (still in high school) daughter.</p><p>Her expression certainly shifted, but not towards disgust - merely in recognition. "Oh. She mentioned that one of her older coworkers would be coming over for a film night with her and Xico. I just... hadn't expected the coworker in question to be so handsome."</p><p>One other advantage of having superspeed, is that one has all the time in the world to consider how to respond to a flirtatious line. The fact that I had not taken advantage of it with Mira now felt particularly stupid, but I let time stretch out as I considered how to properly respond to a woman, who I would definitely <i>not</i> be having sex with, nevertheless trying to flirt with me. An excuse as to why not? To simply say, <i>I have a girlfriend</i>, would both be a lie and quite presumptuous. My own grandfather continued to flirt with waitresses long after he had any hope of convincing them to go out with him - flirting is enjoyable in itself, so it can't be taken as a sign of proper interest to be dissuaded. Sure, one will rarely flirt with a person they wouldn't go out with given the opportunity, but there is a sharp difference between that, and this woman genuinely hoping to have sex with me.</p><p>"My name isn't So Handsome, it's Roger Cooper." Standoffish, but not sharply so. "And you are?"</p><p>"Oh, my apologies. 'Lope'-" she said it while making visible quotation marks in the air, "-didn't give me your name. I'm Judith Baker. I have to be honest," she did not, actually, have to be honest, but instead <i>chose</i> to be honest, but I did not correct this. "you do seem a bit old to be coming over to watch Doom Night Ex."</p><p>I did not correct her to say that it was Doom Night Nine either, as that was fundamentally irrelevant to the matter under discussion, which was why I was coming over to visit an eighteen year old girl at her house and watch movies together. "I'm catching up on work at the office, mostly, so Xico's the only person I've really gotten the chance to talk to much, since she's been learning the basics of accounting," I explained. I had been spending seventy or eighty subjective hours per day with her, and of course she was quietly picking up bits and pieces of my internal thought processes. A shared secret - such as my world of origin - was always a good way to build up a sense of closeness, though of course I couldn't mention it. "Lope came over to invite Xico to watch the movie, and I wound up tagging along." In reality, it was the opposite way around.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you get on well with my daughter too," Judith said with a warm smile. "The media room is over the garage," she said, with a gesture towards the back. "I can show you up, though, if you'd rather stay down here while you wait for Xico, I can offer some snacks and light conversation. She'll just be up there playing some video game or other."</p><p>She had clearly lightened the flirtatiousness in response to my rebuke, but not given up entirely. I supposed that was fair enough. "Thank you for the offer, but, to be honest, I am curious what video games you have," I said, earning a somewhat-forced laugh.</p><p>"Well, just head on out the back, and the staircase there will take you up," she said. "Come down if you need anything, or just want to talk to someone closer to your age."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." I doubted that Judith was actually closer to my age than Lope. Lope was ten years my junior - for Judith to be closer to my age, she would have had to be nineteen or less when she had Lope - but I didn't mention as much, since commenting on a woman's age is a faux pas back in my own world. Though, as I trudged up the outside staircase to the room over the garage, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same here. How offensive was it to ask a man's age, in my world, after all?</p><p>The media room over the garage was a wide open space, a large television placed against one wall, with a couch, a computer desk, and a few other things to do for the more electronic end of fun. Rather than playing some gory first person shooter, as I had presumed based on the genre of Doom Night (it was a mix between action and horror that straddled the lines quite closely), I instead found Lope furiously playing a plastic guitar controller as some close variant on death metal screamed out over the speakers. She sang along, but she wasn't a very good singer. Lucky for her, the game only seemed to care about the buttons, not her raspy and out-of-tune repetition of lines like, <i>"Hell yeah I'm gonna FUCK you! Fuck your daddy too!"</i> She was wearing her spiked collar, a black t-shirt with a skull encased in fire on it, and a pair of black jeans that had been artificially ripped to hell.</p><p>I watched in silence from the doorway, gently closing it behind me and just admiring the girl as she thrashed about while tapping furiously away at the buttons. She didn't notice my presence until the song - whose complete lyrics I won't reproduce in full here out of a wish to - had finished off. "Oh hey," she said, trying to project confidence as she shifted the plastic guitar on her body. "Just playing a little Guitar Lord while I waited for you and Xico to show up. She hiding behind you?" She asked, tilting her head to check.</p><p>"No, I got here first." I was now beginning to appreciate Kate's situation, of attempting to talk to someone who you want to have sex with, while sharing very little apparent subject matter to discuss. Perhaps I would have to give her a second chance and try to find something worth talking about with her. "Do you have any two player games?"</p><p>"Sure, we can play Guitar Lord two player. Xico's a whiz at it, thanks to the tentacles and the TK," Lope said, hefting up a second remote. "Be nice to play against someone who isn't a god at the game."</p><p>I inwardly grimaced at the suggestion. I was not particularly a fan of these types of rhythm games. On the other hand, I did now have superspeed, so I could crush her, and victory can make up for a lot of dislike for something. This is part of the reason why you rarely see successful surgeons who hate surgery, successful rocket scientists who hate rocket science, and so forth - those who perform well at the task begin to feel better about the task, as it is ego-boosting. Further, my major alternative was to begin to attempt to seduce her right now, and I didn't want to do that. I had endured an hour or two of dull conversation with Kate so that I would not seem ridiculously easy - an eighteen year old horndog was someone I had just as much reason to keep up an impression of chastity with.</p><p>"Alright," I told her, after the objective second or so it took me to process all those thoughts. She tossed the guitar my way, and I caught it in midair, moving to stand next to her.</p><p>The song she selected was a Very Hard song, entitled <i>I Am Hero</i>. "Unless you want something <i>easy</i>," she said, in a teasing tone of voice that seemed to imply she would respect me less if I preferred a simpler game. The idea that she would was genuinely absurd, but I decided to go for it. Either it would be a nice ego trip for her, or an enjoyable humiliation for me.</p><p>As it turned out, my superspeed more than compensated for any newness at the game. The song wasn't particularly good, playing at a quarter or so it's true speed as my fingers danced gracefully across the buttons, but the look on Lope's face - the increasing consternation and frustration as she was being easily bested - was certainly very beautiful. By the time we finished, and I received an SSS rank - only a couple "close!" and "okay!" from perfect, when I'd been learning the timing - Lope was practically sulking.</p><p>"What the hell! How are you even better at it than Xico? You have to have a copy, right?"</p><p>"No, this is my first time playing the game," I told her, and it was the truth. She grumbled and pouted and flopped down onto the couch in a <i>thoroughly</i> unimpressive fashion. If I had been a normal guy from this world, I had little doubt that her mini-tantrum would have killed my interest in her. For me, a foreigner to this world? I thought it was cute. I sat down next to her on the couch, letting my body hit it hard enough to make it bounce just a little.</p><p>She was still sullen. I took a (very quick) few seconds to try to work out the gender reversed version of this story, and how it would naturally be parlayed into a porno. I finally settled on, "I'm sorry, beautiful. I didn't realize Guitar Lord was so important to you." As I said the words, I leaned in close to her.</p><p>It did not have <i>precisely</i> the intended effect, but it did succeed in making her stop sulking. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the word 'beautiful,' and her cheeks grew an interesting shade of pink. Her lips even parted just a little, in sheer shock at what I was saying, and she leaned back in an instinctive attempt to regain personal space that she struggled against a moment later. "H-hey, it's just a game, I don't really care," she said, trying to defend herself and make her look cool despite having very thoroughly fucked that up by sulking over a video game. She opened her mouth - to comment on the beautiful line, I suspect - but quickly snapped it back shut, thinking better of it. "We've got a bunch of games, you can try something out. Even if it's single player, or whatever."</p><p>Absolutely atrocious way to attempt to seduce an adult, but I just smiled. "Mm... if that's the kind of game you <i>want</i> me to play," I said. I did my best to lay it on thick, and she audibly gulped as I rose to my feet. When I started to sort through the available games, I was sure to bend at the waist, not the hips. She had a good number of video games, and it was rather difficult to quickly decipher what genre or quality games were, in an alternate universe such as this. There were no recognizable software companies (unless you count the fact that IBN apparently had a games division in this universe), and several were of genres I didn't actually quite recognize.</p><p>I eventually settled on a game that had a from-above camera, with an exploration, puzzle, and swordplay gameplay focus. It was single player, but, well - I could always ask Lope for her help on the tough puzzles or bosses or anything else I found too difficult.</p><p>The fact that the buttons weren't in quite the right places on the controller, and they had for some reason inverted the attack and dodge roll buttons in this universe, or at least for this game, meant that I actually could manage a decent approximation of needing help. It renewed Lope's self-confidence, and soon enough she was leaning forward, telling me what to do and how to play the game. Any gawky youthful awkwardness faded in the face of having a clear task in front of her: help the sexy older guy learn to play the video game.</p><p>As I finished off the tutorial boss after dying to him twice (quick reaction times don't help if you keep pressing attack when you mean to press dodge and vice versa), Xico finally entered the room. "Xico!" Lope called out, hopping to her feet in a way that suggested she was a mite embarrassed by how close she'd gotten to me - we had been brushing our forearms against one another, towards the end of it.</p><p>"Hey, Xico," Lope whispered, quiet enough that she probably thought I couldn't actually hear her. Xico glanced my way, no doubt overhearing my thoughts, bit her lip, then decided not to mention that I actually could. "I think that I've got an actual chance of scoring."</p><p>"O-oh?"</p><p>"Yeah. So, uh, after the movie's done, would you mind making yourself scarce? Your boss is sexy."</p><p>"He's not my... boss."</p><p>"Right, okay. But he's hot, right? And if I can bang him, I definitely want to. He's pretty cool. He's even better than you at Guitar Lord." Xico quirked an eyebrow at that, as if baffled that that was the sort of thing Lope prioritized. "I mean, I know you can't tell me from reading his mind, but, like, he's totally down, right? He even called me beautiful, earlier. He's not a huge flirt, right?"</p><p>"He... is a very bad flirt..." Xico replied, with some color to her cheeks.</p><p>"Oooo? Maybe I bring it out in him? He does kind of have that broken bird vibe," she said, glancing back towards me and humming to herself. I pretended to be completely focused on the process of rolling past some spike traps, rather than listening to a dumbass teen trying to get laid. Her tongue popped against her cheek for a moment. "So can you give me space when the movie's done?"</p><p>Xico fidgeted, glancing my way. The discussion was, I'll admit, beginning to get me hard: a teenage girl was talking with her friend about how best to get a chance to fuck me, and I was pretty sure that Xico's main question by this point was if she should give me one-on-one time with Lope, or stay around for a threesome. Her cheeks blossomed with color and she ducked her head for a second. <i>Just tell her she's being presumptuous, and nobody's going to sleep with her on their first date.</i></p><p>"You're being... pres... pres... um... shuus..." I winced as I remembered she spoke English as a second language. "It... guys don't like... when you assume you can have sex with them... on their first date..."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, actually, you're right." Lope nodded rapidly, glancing back my way. "Ah, man. I'm gonna shlick one out to him. You got any juicy pics?" Xico went bright red as she no doubt remembered that she did have juicy pics of me, since we'd taken a shared photo together post-coitus. "You do? Oh man. What'd you get? I didn't think you were one for creepshots but if you got something good..."</p><p>"N-no, nothing like that. I can't... show it... I promised."</p><p>"Huh." Lope seemed to consider that for a few seconds, then shrug, unwilling to try to badger her friend into sharing my nudes. (Or whatever she believed Xico had.) "Alright, let's go watch the movie," she said. "Hey, get yourself to the nearest save crystal, Roger. A hottie like you can come over and play later whenever you want," she added, with a grin and an exaggerated wink.</p><p>I had already been navigating towards one, so I quickly saved my game and leaned back in my seat as Lope fiddled around with the remote. She wound up sitting next to me, and Xico scooted up on my opposite side, soon sandwiching me between two horny, barely legal teens as we settled in to watch a movie.</p><p>The experience would have doubtless been even better if the movie had actually been any good. Doom Night IX did indeed have a Publicritic rating of 7.1, but it probably deserved a three, at best. The plot, if I can dare to profane good stories by lumping its tumorous wreck of a thing in with them, was largely nonsensical, with characters having literally no motivations, and whatever personality they had came more down to the actor's accent than anything about their decisions or emotions. The closest it got to being good was in the kill scenes, and only then because they were so comically over the top it was genuinely rather funny. Lope seemed to genuinely enjoy the film on its own merits, somehow, while Xico watched it like it was some strange puzzle she was trying to solve.</p><p>During the middle of the film, I was fortunately, and briefly, distracted by Lope stretching her arms up into the air for a long moment, yawning in an exaggerated fashion, then wrapping one arm around me loosely, in the classic move well-known to all young men, who often imagine they have invented an entirely new technique. I still did like it, though. Something about getting touched like this by an attractive young woman was pleasant. Xico seemed to pick up on those thoughts, because it was only a few seconds later that one of her tentacles gingerly slid between me and the couch. She swallowed and blushed when I glanced her way, and it was only by remembering that I was attempting to seduce Lope that I avoided simply kissing her on the top of the head.</p><p>"Man, pretty good film, huh, Rodge?" Lope asked, trying to be familiar and friendly yet play it cool. It mostly came off as overly tryhard, but that was nice in its own way.</p><p>"No," I said, an instinctive response like trying to dodge a punch rather than anything with intentionality behind it. The moment the words left my lips, though, I was forced to follow through with them. "It was actually shockingly bad." I quickly maneuvered to do some damage control. "But, I enjoyed myself, because it meant I got to spend time with you and Xico."</p><p>If she had been in a reduced mood from me shitting on the (very, very bad) movie, it was instantly cranked up by the accompanying statement. After all, it's easy to imagine and understand this situation: you're a young man. There's a hot girl that you're on a date with. She says she didn't like the movie - but she still enjoyed herself, because she likes you that much. Any concerns about your lack of shared taste in films is instantly kicked into the dirt to be replaced with "oh hell yeah, I am <i>in</i>," and judging by Lope's expression, that's exactly what happened.</p><p>"Yeah?" Lope asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, I enjoyed spending time with you too," she said, shifting her weight a bit, noticing that Xico had a tentacle wrapped around me. Her expression was impenetrable for just a fraction of a second, then she shifted her body weight, pressing her tongue against her lower lip. I couldn't help but watch her mouth for the tantalizing glimmer of metal from her tongue stud. "Wanna make out?" She finally settled on.</p><p>Blunt, but effective. I leaned towards her, meeting her lips with mine and gingerly pushing her down onto her back on the couch. She let out a soft pant of surprise at just how aggressive I was being, as I practically pinned her beneath me with my weight. My hands slid along her stomach, slowly pushing up her shirt. She let out a faint nose of (very pleased) surprise, her eyebrows rising as my hands continued to slide up, soon slipping under her bra to caress her petite breasts. Despite my expectations, I found that her nipples were completely unmarred by any piercings - it was a pleasant surprise, since I much prefer them that way. Her own hands started to mimic my movements, sliding up my stomach to caress my abs, just flagrantly groping me with clear interest, squeezing the tense muscle there.</p><p>What particularly drew my attention, however, was the feeling of her tongue flipping up against mine. The way it wiggled in my mouth, with a surprisingly high level of talent, and also made absolutely sure to display and rub that tongue piercing every which way inside my mouth, flicking against my gums, my palate, my own tongue. The cool feel of the metal against my bare flesh was incredibly enticing, as did the idle thought that I wondered what it would feel like against my cock.</p><p>There was a squeak from Xico behind me, which made Lope suddenly pause her movements. Unpleasant as it was to feel her hands freeze up, I just kept going, gently teasing her nipples, and a few seconds later, Lope decided that she was all good with this. Her tongue got back to its pleasant wiggling around, and as one of my hands slid down towards her groin, slipping under her jeans and into her panties, teasing her lower lips, she let out a pleased hum before letting her own hand slide down, starting to jerk me off through the fabric of my pants.</p><p>I heard a click from the door, making me momentarily pause - but a visual check showed that it was just Xico using her telekinesis to lock the door. The check made my lips break off from Lope's for a moment, and she just let out a warm laugh. "Fuck. You don't even care that Xico's here?" Her fingers squeezed my dick tight. "No, wait. You're into it?"</p><p>"I want to fuck you both," I told her, one finger brushing against her clit at the same moment, making her shiver softly.</p><p>"Fuuuck, that's hot," she breathed out. "Fucking horny breeder, aren't you?" She licked her lips hungrily, then glanced at her friend and looked briefly chagrined. "Uh... look, Xico's first time shouldn't be a Lilith's threesome..." she started, then trailed off. "Oh, fuck. You've already fucked her? You two together or something?"</p><p>"U-um, not really," Xico said, quickly. "Nothing, exclusive," she clarified, and you could hear the fidget as she swayed back and forth. "But I'm fine. I like it. This is nice. Just... watching. Feeling."</p><p>I practically paused time, then, I thought so fast and slowed down time so much. One second seemed to stretch out for a full minute, a combination of rapid thought in a key moment, and my own superspeed working together to give me an absurdly exaggerated space to think in. I wanted to fuck Xico, I wanted to fuck Lope, I wanted to have a threesome with two hot teens, I wanted to feel Lope's tongue on my dick... there were so many things I wanted to do with the pair, and so many ways that I might wind up prevented from doing this one or that one due to one or the other party's hangups. I had to mentally pause and rearrange positions until I finally hit on something I thought might actually work.</p><p>I rose from the couch once the idea came together, starting to strip. Both girls just stared as I did it, Lope visibly swallowing as my cock came into view, Xico turning a lovely shade of pink as she got the idea of what I wanted. Her tongues wriggled out of her mouth for a moment, a tentative movement as if to check to make sure I really wanted what I was mentally suggesting, then she spoke. "He... wants you in front, and me in back," she explained to Lope.</p><p>Lope let out this breathy laugh, her lips curled up in a grin. "Goddamn. Fuck, that's hot." She swallowed, practically hopping off the couch to come kneel in front of me, just staring at my dick as it twitched right in her face. "It's fucking huge. Jesus, you're lucky, my first guy had a four-inch cock," she said to Xico. "Uh... not that I'm shallow or anything," she added, to me. "I mean, I blew him too. Just, bigger is better. So I'm happy Xico got to-" I gently wrapped my hand around the back of her head, directing her forward. She took it in the spirit it was intended, letting her mouth fall open, her tongue stretching out.</p><p>It was as good as I had imagined, the wet feeling of warm flesh against the underside of my cock soon joined by the cool metal of her tongue stud. "Oh fuck," I panted out, and she hummed appreciatively at my words, her tongue wriggling happily along the underside of my cock. Each inch she got made me all the harder, watching my dick disappear past her pretty lips, that cocky brash young face now contorted as her mouth was forced open wide to accommodate my girth. My cock hit the back of her throat, but she just slid down with the easy experience of a girl who had done this a lot. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes as her throat bulged, and I just gasped in pleasure as she took me to the base.</p><p>Xico finally began to take up the part I'd suggested for her, after nervously fidgeting for a while. She got behind me, twitching with excessive nervousness, and I felt one of her tongues flash out in a single, swift lick along my asshole. When she found that the taste was perfectly fine (naturally, I had thoroughly cleaned my body off before coming over to Lope's house for a threesome), she hummed appreciatively and set to work, her tongues starting to really rim me, two of them penetrating and twisting around inside me, getting gently deeper with tentative, slow movements.</p><p>Around the same time that Xico started properly rimming me, Lope finished her long descent down my length. Her tongue wriggled around on the underside of my dick, the cool metal of her tongue stud adding a sharp spike of pleasure and a delicious flavor to the entire affair. Her soft hums around my cock sent waves of pleasure up through it, and it took a great act of will to resist just grabbing her head and grinding my cock deep in her throat. I wasn't even sure it was the right decision - while women in my world generally disliked being ground into a guy's pelvis, no guy I'd ever heard of complained that the woman had latched onto the back of his head and tried to shove his whole face up her pussy. I wasn't sure if that was different sexual styles or different physical strength, though.</p><p>Xico was the one to pull back, popping her tongues out of my asshole. I quietly sucked in a breath as Lope kept my cock buried in her mouth all the while, humming deliciously, seemingly daring me to go wild on her. "Lope... would you... dislike it if he, um... grabbed your head and held you down?" Lope made what might have been a laugh around my cock, the faint breath exhaling across my pubes, and shook her head.</p><p>"What about-" my breath caught in my throat for a moment, and I had to swallow, "-if I just held your head in both hands and started fucking your face?" She started to slide back off my cock, her tongue flicking along it as she went, and I was briefly worried I'd gone too far - then I saw the crazed grin on her lips.</p><p>"Holy fuck, dude. Is this like an older guy thing or what?" Her fingers were stroking up and down my dick, warm to the touch as they moved all along its spit-slick length. "Because it's fucking hot. <i>Please, Mommy, let me fuck your face</i>. Fuck that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard a guy say," she said, licking her lips hungrily. "Every boyfriend I've ever had turned into a blushing groom the second we got to the bedroom, wanting lights out, girl on top, lots of kissing, and here you are, first time, asking to fuck my face while Xico rims you, goddamn." She stretched her tongue out invitingly, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>I took the invitation, grasping her head in both hands and started to thrust her down my length. With Xico behind me - her tentacles soon wrapping around my calves to match the grip her hands were taking on my thighs - I didn't have much freedom of movement, but I didn't need it. Lope was totally content to let me take control of her pace, and I was totally content to do exactly that. Each slam of her face down my cock, her nose getting buried in my groin, was an absolute delight, her tongue flashing happily along the underside of my cock as she stared gleefully up at me.</p><p>I was gradual at first, my pace more forceful than furious, but that was only at first. With the way her tongue wriggled that tongue stud of hers all along the underside of my dick, I couldn't keep control, and soon enough, I was pounding away, my balls slapping against her chin as my hips idly bucked the half-inch or so forward that Xico was allowing me. "Fuck," I breathed out, unable to do anything else, my eyes rolling up into the back of my head as my pace got faster and faster. Spit flecked across her cheeks and my groin, from the sheer intensity of the pace, and some sloshed out to coat her chin, but I had maybe two minutes of that before I was furiously holding her down in my groin, leaning forward over her and just spraying hot cum all over the inside of her throat.</p><p>When I was completely spent, I pulled out, and Xico popped off my ass as well. I could actually hear her lick her lips with all six of her tentacles, an <i>extremely</i> erotic sound, but... "I should go grab some towels. Don't want to make a mess."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Smart thinking. I can go-" she started, but I was already getting dressed at superspeed, her words stretching out unbearably long, yet still legible to my power-enhanced brain.</p><p>Once dressed, I zipped down to her main house, where Judith took note of my presence with a smile. "Get a little tired of the teeny bopper party?" Was as far as she got before I'd managed to snap up a couple towels.</p><p>"Justhadaspillneededthetowels," I got out, about as legible as one can get it at obscene speeds, before zipping back upstairs. I can only imagine how disappointed she was, but, it would be very stupid to have sex with your coworker's mom, when you could instead have sex with your coworker. I preferred to be only the moderately stupid of having sex with my coworker.</p><p>It probably wasn't more than half a minute for me to come back up into the room, towels in hand. Lope actually laughed at the sight of me, but in a pleasant, friendly way - or perhaps, my horny mind simply chose to interpret it that way. "Fuck, you want it bad, huh? Want this teen pussy?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her hips before making a pelvic thrust forward in demonstration of exactly what she had on offer.</p><p>I was more baffled by it than anything else, so I tried mentally inverting the genders, and concluded that if Lope had ever had an opportunity like this with a local man, she probably would have offended the boy in question to the point of ruining it by her constant intimations of his sexual promiscuity. She hadn't quite managed to reach the level of degrading me as a slut openly, but she had the brusque and unfeeling motormouth that teenagers often do, here applied to sex.</p><p>Xico let out a small giggle in response to my thoughts, then cutely curled her tentacles up nervously as Lope and I both looked at her. I was the one to break the silence. "How about the two of you ride me? And I'm not eating a pussy I just came in," I added, with a glance over at Lope, "so first ride on my cock means no pussy-eating."</p><p>Lope and Xico exchanged a silent look, some communication taking place on the telepathic channel, before Lope turned back to me. "How about Xico goes first?"</p><p>"That okay with you, Xico?" I asked, and the girl nodded quickly, almost trembling with excitement, her tentacles waggling in that <i>intensely</i> cute way. She blushed at it, but licked her lips quickly and started to get naked.</p><p>Lope started to get naked too, peeling off her top, unhooking a simple, plain baby blue bra, taking off her jeans and just wriggling her way out of them. One characteristic of women in this world that I was beginning to find somewhat depressing was the absolute lack of any sexy underwear. It was all very utilitarian and basic. I got naked myself, as well, then laid the towels out on the couch before lying down on my back, waiting for the pair to get in position.</p><p>"Fuck, this is hot as hell," Lope said. "Man. Fuck. Can hardly believe this is happening," she continued, as she moved to position herself over my face, her untamed brown bush soon pressing against me as she practically smothered me with her cunt. "Come on, Xico, fucking ride this dude, he wants your tight teen pussy, right, Roger?" She wiggled her ass against my head to try to coax a response out of me, and I reached up for her thighs, holding her in place before nodding. "He nodded, Xico. He fucking nodded. He wants you to fuck him, come on, fuck him so I can get a turn."</p><p>I started to lick, then, shutting Lope up as she quivered and jerked atop me. Her hands went for my chin, doing her best to pull me up into her, her legs wobbling on either side of my head as she completely lost herself in the moment, just panting and shivering in pleasure. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a naked Xico watching the scene with wide eyes and a wagging tentacle, and I wondered if she got off on watching? She'd seemed really pure and innocent for something like that, but I supposed voyeurs have to be virgins at some point.</p><p>Xico promptly blushed in response to my thoughts and hurriedly rushed over to hop on my cock, positioning herself above it, teasing her tight sex at the tip for a couple seconds before she started to slide down. Her movements were trembling and slow, as she tried to control her downward pace but occasionally lost a bit of self control, like a coiled spring slamming down an extra inch. When she finally took me to the base, she just luxuriated in the feeling, her tight sex squeezing hard around my dick. I could feel the way she faintly trembled, her wet pants causing my cock to gently vibrate and wriggle inside her. There was even the occasional splash of saliva against my stomach as Xico drooled, which was intensely sexy in its own right.</p><p>"Hey," Lope panted out. "Hey, give me a high five. We're fucking a hottie together, sis. Spitroasting him. Arc de Triomphe-ing the guy. High five." There was a clap of hands at that point, though I'm pretty sure Xico was just holding her hand up in the air to receive a clap from Lope's, by the way their two bodies swayed and moved in response to the high five. "Fuck yeah. Ah, fuck. This is great. Damn. I wanna do this again, fuck. Or just you and me, Rodge," she added, her thighs clamping on either side of my head. "You'd like that too, right? Like sucking and fucking this hot teen cunt?"</p><p>I let out a muffled hum of agreement, and Lope just gasped in pleasure, coming for the first time atop me. "Ohh, ffuuuuck," Lope said, her voice almost vibrating with its intensity as her hips wobbled against my face. I could feel as Xico tightened on my cock, squeezing as if in sympathetic pleasure, and that in turn made me start to pump up against her, my balls slapping at that cute tight ass of hers. My hands left where they held onto Lope's thighs to instead grasp Xico's hips, starting to raise and lower her.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Lope said. "He's grabbing and pumping you, I thought dudes only did that in porno, fuck. You that into it? You're eating out a teen pussy, but you wanna fuck a different teen cunt at the same time, that what you're into?" I nodded in response, lashing my tongue against her clit simultaneously, and she let out a mewl. "Fuck. Get him to come, I want to try this guy's cock, holy hell I've never known a guy that's this horny."</p><p>In all honesty, I was getting tired of Lope's constant, extremely low-quality and vaguely degrading (but not in a particularly sexy way) dirty talk, but fortunately I knew of one guaranteed way to shut her up. I started to just really pound away at Xico, earning squeaks and gasps from the cute betentacled girl, and Lope laughed at that. "He's into it, man, he's so fucking into it, he's trying to fuck you so he can pound away at me, hell fucking yeah," she gasped out, before coming again on my face. Xico orgasmed too at about the same time, letting out a strangled squeak. The tightness of her sex, combined with the intensity of the whole situation made me come just a couple seconds after her, her spasming pussy wringing my cock out in several long movements as I shuddered and panted.</p><p>The moment I was done coming, Lope started speaking. "Get off his cock, come on, I want to ride it, I wanna ride that cock and he came in you already." She had clearly lost whatever limited control over her motormouth she had once had, and now was so desperately horny that she couldn't do anything other than desperately demand Xico move.</p><p>Xico, for her part, just floated herself up off my cock, her tight cunt making my hips rise an inch or two before I flopped back down onto the couch. Lope got up off my face pretty much the second of, then paused at my dick, staring down at it. "Uhh. Hang on a sec," she said, grabbing a hand towel I'd brought up and quickly wiping my dick down. When she felt satisfied that it was clean, she got back in position. "No offense, don't want to touch another girl's cum, you know," Lope explained, as she got in position.</p><p>She then slid down my length, letting out a long sigh. I reached for another hand towel, wiping off my face as I enjoyed - luxuriated in - the feeling of a fresh pussy winding its way down my cock. Xico watched from the sidelines, her tentacles sticking out at a ninety degree angle from one another as she watched the whole thing, hands clasped in front of her, a certain flush to her cheeks as she watched.</p><p>"Whoa," Lope said, as she noticed Xico just staring. "You into voyeur stuff, Xico?"</p><p>"I... can feel... how good you're both feeling... and I want you both to be happy, so..."</p><p>Lope let out a laugh at her friend, not a cruel one, but one amused more than anything. I decided to look at Xico and tell her my honest thoughts: <i>That is probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard a woman say in my entire life.</i> Instantly, Xico turned bright red, ducking her head slightly, but her smile was obvious even if it was a shy one, her tentacles wobbling a bit as they started to wag while maintaining their stuck-out position, like an oscillating V.</p><p>"Hey, come on," Lope said, reaching down for my head and turning me to face her. "I waited my turn, I gave you a blowjob, give me your undivided attention." It was bratty, selfish, but, there is in my own world a time-honored porno method of dealing with sexy brats: I grabbed her by the hips and twisted her around until I was on top and she was on her back. "Whoa, somebody's horny. You like me that much, Rodge?"</p><p>I just brought my hand down towards her groin, rubbing my thumb against her clit, making her let out a faint squeak, her whole body twitching beneath me like I'd found her pleasure button and started pressing it. "I like being on top," I decided on, and just started ramming away furiously, figuring (correctly) that nobody but the most obscenely insecure boy would complain if their partner got on top of them and started pounding herself silly on his dick. Lope started to moan, casting her head back, her brown hair becoming a messy tangle of black and sweat as she got fucked positively senseless on the bed from my sheer, forceful strokes.</p><p>I admired her naked body like this, the way her pale skin shone with sweat, her tattoo, her lithe athletic body, her petite, soft breasts bouncing with each thrust. My hand grasped her by the hip to hold her in place as I rammed away, going just absolutely ham on the girl underneath me.</p><p>One thing about the women of this world that is <i>particularly</i> sexy is that they can get embarrassed about coming too much. The flush of her cheeks as she wiggled around beneath me after her fourth or fifth orgasm, my own nowhere in sight as I furiously fucked away, just pounding her tight pussy relentlessly, playing with her clit all the while, was absolutely delicious. Her mouth opened and closed as she considered just begging for me to come already, but refused to on the basis that it would damage her self-esteem. It was so, intensely, sexy. I grabbed the back of her head and yanked her up into a kiss, enjoying the limp and pliant feeling of her own tongue as I flicked mine around inside her mouth, her tongue stud rubbing against my tongue as I rammed relentlessly away at her pussy.</p><p>A bit of saliva dripped out of the side of her mouth, from our long kiss, and she quietly swallowed the drool in her mouth as the couch squeaked loudly, the noise echoing in the room, wet and forceful with each progressive thrust. I broke off the kiss to admire her features in that moment, gently brushing my hand against her cheek. She gasped. "Kuh, come alrea, already," she panted out.</p><p>"Maybe your pussy's not good enough," I teased, and I could feel the way her cunt clamped down tightly, her eyes flicking desperately over to Xico to confirm that I was just lying. Xico blushed and averted her gaze, her tentacles stopping their wagging.</p><p>"My pussy's, fucking great," she claimed, almost begging for approval. The sound of her words was sweet ambrosia, the way she was so absolutely, <i>absolutely</i> desperate to hear me tell her sweet words to reassure her made all the time I spent listening to her ham-handedly try to come off as a cool, confident girl who knew her way around the bedroom completely worth it. You could practically see the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>My thumb on her clit paused for a moment, dragging it out with anxiety as she panted beneath me, having just a hint of time and space to think. "It is, you're right. I just want to enjoy it extra long." Then I went right back to ramming away and frigging her clit, and she pretty much immediately came. "I don't have that many orgasms in me, and your tight teen pussy-" I borrowed her turn of phrase to make up for being a tad cruel there, and instantly Xico's tentacles went back to wagging happily as she basked in Lope and I's shared joy, "-is absolutely great."</p><p>Lope was well and truly out of dirty talk by that point, just sputtering out an approximation of agreement as her eyes rolled around in her skull. It was beautiful, the way her skin grew flush and slick with sweat, little tingles of movement as her cunt gripped my dick tighter and tighter inside her. Orgasm after orgasm hit her until I was completely out of self-control and just bottomed out inside her, sighing as I found sweet release in her pussy. She shivered and jerked gently in response to the feeling, and I finally pulled out, simply collapsing onto the couch, panting heavily as I slumped down on it.</p><p>"Hey, 'f you wanna, come over," Lope managed to slur out, some minutes later, "you know, whenever. We can fuck. Or do stuff. Whatever... fuck, that was great. Never had cock like that before."</p><p>Xico wore an abashed smile as she saw my cock twitch in response to Lope's words, and no doubt could tell part of me wanted a round four, but the rest of me was far, far too tired to keep going right then and there.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next Monday, I was back at the office, Xico having not arrived just yet, when Mira poked her head in through the door. "Heeey, Roger," she said, smiling. "I was wondering, do you have any opinions on <i>Star Drive 3</i>?"</p><p>"No. What is that?"</p><p>"It's a space sim game for the Dravidia."</p><p>"I don't even have a Dravidia, so..."</p><p>"Great," she said, with a big smile, stepping inside and presenting to me a large bag, simply placing it next to my desk. I glanced inside and... there was a home console Dravidia, plus at least two dozen games. "Some of the high rated games, across a bunch of different genres, since I didn't know what you liked."</p><p>"This is..." I started, considering arguing with the gift. After all, it was clearly an attempt at emotional manipulation.</p><p>"What it is, is something that cost me less time than any argument you want to make about it. I told you, I make a million bucks in two hours, that means in less than ten seconds I make the full value of this console. Consider it a welcoming gift."</p><p>"First of all, that's stock appreciation, so you get that whether or not we spend the time arguing." She looked taken aback, though in a feigned, overexaggerated way. "Second of all, this is obviously an attempt to buy sex with me. I'm not so shallow you can buy me for a couple hundred dollars."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Don't think of it like that. I'm giving you a gift, so you think I'm nice and generous. If you happen to think that nice, generous people are more attractive than mean, selfish people - and, who doesn't? - and that makes me more attractive to you, then great. If you decide to have sex with me because of that, even better. But it's just a no strings attached gift. You can even think of it as an apology."</p><p>"I don't think I was ever upset with you for not buying me enough video games," I said, glancing down at the bag.</p><p>"Maybe you should have been," she said, with a smile. "Honestly, I heard from Penny that you like video games-"</p><p>"Penny?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Penny. Penelope Baker." It took me a fraction of a second to calculate the meaning of those words, but she recognized it anyway. "You thought Lope was just her real name."</p><p>"Hey, this is a different universe, is it any weirder than Xico?"</p><p>"I guess not. Anyway. I thought it'd be a nice welcome-to-the-office present. It really isn't intended to get you to sleep with me, except in the normal way that any other time you're nice to someone, you're trying to get them to sleep with you."</p><p>I started to argue that you can be nice to someone for other reasons, before remembering the fact that over the past week or so, I had been almost exclusively nice to people I wanted to sleep with, for the purposes of sleeping with them, so I decided to let it slide. "Well, thank you, then."</p><p>"You're welcome," Mira said, smiling brightly. "Just trying to help this handsome devil get himself settled in. And, hey, if you need any help installing the games... playing the games... you know, it'd be a great opportunity to invite you over to my place. We could talk. Brush hands. Maybe, eventually, it could lead somewhere?"</p><p>"Thank you for the offer, Mira. Now..." I waved her off. "Go."</p><p>* * *</p><p>My experience with Lope made me feel like perhaps I had been too harsh with Kate earlier. We'd only had some mild conversation for her to fumble around in; it wasn't fair to judge her just off that. It was hard to start off a conversation with somebody you barely knew, with no particular subject matter to muse on. Perhaps doing something fun together would be nice. Of course, she sent me sexy photos and a confirmation of "can i cum ovr 2 suk ur cok?" before actually showing up at my doorstep, so I was only in the mood to get my dick sucked when she actually did arrive. Once I had come down her throat, though...</p><p>"Hey, I just got a Dravidia," I told Kate, as she noisily gulped and swallowed to get the last cloying remnants of my cum cleared out of her throat. "It's got two remotes. Want to try playing something?"</p><p>The brightened look on her expression told me she really did. I felt particularly bad about my firm brush-off of romantic interest earlier, seeing her like that, and soon enough I had a naked superheroine sitting next to me on the couch, competing with me in Custom Argo Kart Racer as we spun around a desert-themed course full of cacti and what looked vaguely like tusken raiders. I lost on account of getting eaten by a gigantic worm because I was trying to take a short cut and didn't realize there was a gigantic worm that would pop out of the ground and eat you for doing that.</p><p>Still. She left seeming much happier than the last couple times I'd invited her over, so I felt much better about things between us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiction has an unpleasant tendency to reify certain inaccurate ideas about the world. One of the stranger ones - strange because it is so obviously fictitious, when given a moment's thought - is the willingness to fight. The "heroes" are always unwilling to suffer anything for the sake of their pride, and the "villains" are never willing to cut their losses and give up. It all must be resolved by violence, compromise or surrender becoming impossible. Why does everyone try to take a shot at Superman, when they know it will do less than nothing? Because in fiction, this kind of violence reigns supreme.</p>
<p>I bring this up because, on my third week of working at Star Heroic as an accountant, I was accosted by a young man with a gun on my way home from work. I had wound up taking a detour, wanting to check out the local library, and I had thus become lost. As I attempted to convince my phone to provide me with a good foot path back home, I felt the cold press of a gun against my back. "Give me your wallet and your phone."</p>
<p>Now, fortunately, Star Heroic's employee orientation manual explains in detail how to handle this sort of situation. After all, they are a superhero organization, so they've spent a great deal of time and thought on how best to respond to getting mugged. I am nothing if not a stickler for the rules and yielding to those with greater expertise than me, so I followed the manual's guidance:</p>
<p>I reached slowly into my front pocket, removing my wallet, and raised it up for him to take, my other hand holding up my phone. He took both in one hand, audibly stuffing them into his jacket, and took a step back, before running off. In accordance with the instructions in the manual, I did not give chase. I would instead report the phone and wallet stolen to Star Heroic, who would arrange for their prompt replacement.</p>
<p>The only real problem was that I had to figure out how to get home without the aid of my smartphone's map, which was ultimately solved by asking someone for directions, which she gave me by consulting her own smartphone's map, then giving me her number. When I got home, I noted the theft online, using all the appropriate forms.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The next day at work, there was a solid rapping on my office door almost immediately after I had sat down. Xico hadn't even arrived quite yet, so I got back up and went to answer. It wasn't Xico's knock - for some reason, she knocked with the kind of gentle powerlessness that one usually applies when one is trying not to wake somebody up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The woman on the other side was one I recognized from around the office. Silvery hair with a thin slice of (dyed?) red, a two-clawed scar that scraped down to her cheek, but was mostly covered by a thick eyepatch. She had a decent figure, though not something with the kind of blatant sexiness of Mira or Kate: some muscle, not fat, decent breasts, but nothing exceptional like Mira's height or Kate's tits. She was also surprisingly short - maybe five foot even, coming up just to my shoulders. "Hey, kid," she said.</p>
<p>She looked to be about my age, but I didn't correct her on it. "Yes? What is it?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Got somethin' for ya," she said, reaching into her jacket - and producing a wallet and a smartphone. Namely, my wallet, and my smartphone. "Picked 'em up last night. Guy who stole them's gonna have his bail hearing tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Oh. Thank you," I said, taking them from her. I was honestly surprised to see them returned to me so quickly, and I couldn't really get started with work until Xico arrived, so I asked. "How did you find them?"</p>
<p>"IMEI." I just blinked. "It's a unique identifier for your phone, built into the hardware. Guy removed the SIM card, but you can't get rid of the IMEI. Cops would check it if they gave a shit. Was easy to figure out where he was. He went through all your cash, and I wouldn't know there's any cards you're missing in the wallet," she said, with a lazy gesture. I checked the inside, and it was indeed cleaned out of money - annoying, since I'd had sixty-some odd dollars in there.</p>
<p>"I don't carry credit cards with me in my day-to-day," I told her. "People spend twice as much with plastic as with cash."</p>
<p>"Mhm," she said. "I'm Esther, by the way. Amaranthine, in costume."</p>
<p>"Roger," I said, offering my hand; she took it, shaking it with a firm grip. "No costume."</p>
<p>"Yep. Just an accountant. Too bad, Star Heroic could really use a speedster on the team."</p>
<p>"I could really use my internal organs staying inside my body."</p>
<p>She chuckled at that. "I hear that. Lost mine a few too many times, over the years. Doesn't get any funner with repetition. You look good, by the way. Fill that out nice," she said, with a gesture at my clothes, making me automatically look down to try to understand what she was talking about. It was a dress shirt and slacks.</p>
<p>"I didn't exactly pick it out to look good."</p>
<p>"Then I guess you just look good no matter what you wear, darling," she said, smiling at her own cleverness.</p>
<p>I let out a small laugh of my own, unable to resist. "Well, thank you." I realized a fraction of a second later that I should say something, and used my superspeed power to try to find something appropriate in a reasonable time frame. "You look quite nice yourself. Rather dashing."</p>
<p>"I'll have to take that as an extra-heavy compliment, since I've got the same problem you do - I don't dress to look good." She gave what may have been intended to be an exaggerated wink, but it was hard to tell, with her eyepatch. "Honestly feels weird wearing men's clothes still, sometimes."</p>
<p>I looked over her clothing. It was a fairly straightforward pantsuit, not really that boyish. "That's... not really men's clothing," I said, at last.</p>
<p>"It was back when I grew up." My expression must have displayed my confusion quite blatantly. "Don't pay much attention to cape news, I take it?"</p>
<p>"No," I admitted.</p>
<p>"Ah. I was born in 1819, got my powers in 1838, fight with a demon," she explained, pointing to her eyepatch and the marks there. "Got used to the voting thing, but just a few decades ago, wearin' pants was taboo for a gal. Meant you were a sodom- ah, that ain't right. What's the polite word for 'em? Used to call 'em sodomites, but you're not supposed to nowadays. Women who have sex with women."</p>
<p>"Lesbian?" I suggested. I honestly was uncertain - we didn't generally call homosexual women sodomites back in my world, so it was entirely possible that the terminology wasn't the same here. "It might be different here," I clarified.</p>
<p>"Nah, lesbian's right. Meant you were a lesbian. I ain't one."</p>
<p>"I gathered, by you not being up to date on the terminology."</p>
<p>She barked out a quick laugh. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a foreigner here myself. The past is a foreign country and all that. You have any trouble, well- I ain't gonna judge you. Still have a hard time believing what people're doing nowadays myself. Divorce rate's way up, church attendance way down. Ah, you don't want to hear about that. Hell, I was never that pious myself."</p>
<p>This was one thing that often bothered me in all sorts of fiction, and now I was confronted with someone actually seeming to express it openly. "You said you got in a fight with a demon." She nodded like she didn't understand the relevance. "That sounds like it would make one particularly pious."</p>
<p>"Sure, I go to church every Sunday," she said, like that was just plain simple logic. "Been going to the same one these past two centuries. But God'll forgive you for your sins so I may have sinned a little more than strictly necessary, over my years. Drinking, gambling, lot of fornication. Ah, sorry, shouldn't say that sort of thing around a reputable fellow like yourself."</p>
<p>"I'm not offended." Mostly because I wasn't sure what 'fornication' meant in this context. Sex, presumably?</p>
<p>"Mm. Where is your little buddy?" Esther asked, glancing at the door. "She's not normally this late in for work." She paused, then pulled out her phone, dialing Xico up. A couple rings took place. "Where're you?" A pause, a muffled response. "I already did that. He got them back, phone and wallet both, so come on in." Another couple quick exchanges, and then the conversation ended, Esther closing the phone up. "She saw your phone got stolen, went out hunting for it with her powers. She got a half-dozen other crooks, though, while she was out."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The door creaked open, then, and a dark-skinned woman with short ivory white hair and a lovely - but not very sexualized - black dress poked her head in. She had a slender physique, and was quite tall for a woman, just an inch or so below my own height. "Do tell me you're not attempting to rob the cradle while Xico is otherwise occupied," the woman in question said.</p>
<p>"If I didn't rob cradles I'd be a damn lonely woman."</p>
<p>"Priscilla Hart, also known as Tiamat," she said, seeming happy to completely ignore Esther's words as she offered me her hand.</p>
<p>I took it and shook it. "Roger Cooper," I replied. She hummed pleasantly, her fingers trailing across my skin for a moment in a way that seemed just a tad too intimate.</p>
<p>"If you're doing somethin' weird to the guy, I'm gonna have to open up a can of old fashioned whoop-ass on you."</p>
<p>"Oh, please," Priscilla said, ending the handshake. "I was just taking a look at his metabolism. You don't mind, do you, Roger?"</p>
<p>"I don't even know what you're talking about to know if I do mind."</p>
<p>"He doesn't watch the tellie," Esther provided.</p>
<p>"It never fails to impress, your unwillingness to adjust your diction to the age," Priscilla said, with a faint raising of her jaw, as if doing so would enable her to look down on Esther any more than she already could. "I am Tiamat. I am a biokinetic, capable of sensing the biologies of those I touch, as well as altering them in the short term. Mostly, I use my abilities on a few very well-trained dogs, but under the right circumstances, making a comrade that extra bit tougher, stronger, and faster is never a bad idea. Unfortunately, it appears most of your powerset is related to the exotic radiation, not to any genetic changes."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and how big's his dick?" Esther said, more in an accusatory manner than anything that suggested she actually wanted to know.</p>
<p>"As if I would measure something like that," Priscilla said, her voice sharp. "Please don't allow this... <i>atavism</i> to cloud your judgement of me. I know how to treat a man with <i>respect</i>."</p>
<p>"Y'know, culture has changed a lot since I was a young woman learning how to court, does respect mean that you use your powers to make the man come superfast?"</p>
<p>"If you used your powers to appeal to some fellow with an overbearing sense of sadism, would that be somehow improper?"</p>
<p>"Probably be pretty gross," Esther replied.</p>
<p>Priscilla just rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Now, Mr. Cooper, please, do not let this woman's attempts to slander me take root. She is just attempting to tear others down so as to raise herself up, as is her wont."</p>
<p>"Maybe I just don't like you in particular."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it is because I am more intelligent than you, and you feel threatened."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure that ain't it."</p>
<p>"I simply want to introduce myself to a new member of the team. Is it impossible for you to stop your kibitzing for an entire two minutes so I may do so in peace?" Priscilla snapped back.</p>
<p>Esther raised her hands defensively. "If your dick gets to be a foot long, wait a couple hours and it'll go back to normal," she said, before backing towards the door. "Nice to meet you, Rodge," she added, with a tiny wave, before stepping outside.</p>
<p>Priscilla took a deep breath through her nose, then exhaled, coming to rest against the door. "I apologize. Esther can be quite... our personalities are oil and water. I would like to offer my sincere welcome to the team. If there's anything you'd like - and I do include there any more <i>recreational</i> uses of my abilities - then I would be happy to provide for you. We're a tad lopsided in gender at the moment."</p>
<p>"I'm not actually part of the team," I noted.</p>
<p>"Now, Roger, you <i>are</i> part of the team, even if you're not in the field," Priscilla said, with a warm smile. "I know very well how important good accounting is, and I'm given to understand that you and Xico have been doing a wonderful job of disentangling the mess that was left by your predecessors. Let me offer my most sincere thanks for that - hearing Mira bitch about the state of our accounting was unbearable."</p>
<p>"The salary is good," I said, with a shrug.</p>
<p>"I suppose it would be," she agreed, tilting her head to one side for a moment. "You know what you need? A nice suit. Do you know why you need it? Because I would like to invite you to a ballet."</p>
<p>"That is... honestly, surprisingly forward of you."</p>
<p>"I notice that isn't a 'no'," she said, with a smile that radiated confidence, or perhaps smugness - the line between the two can be paper thin at the best of times, much less when one was discussing romantic liaisons.</p>
<p>I took a moment to sincerely consider the offer - and by a moment, I mean more like ten seconds of serious thought in subjective time, and one second in objective time. In relationships, honesty was the best policy, particularly when you were already drowning in pussy and thus didn't have to worry about going dry. "I can't commit to anything exclusive at the moment." I also wasn't sure if I would actually enjoy the ballet, but I'd never been to one so I was willing to give it a shot.</p>
<p>"I'm asking you for a date, not your hand in marriage, Roger," she said with a smile and a glint in your eyes. "Though I must admit I wonder why - and how I can convince you to change your view." There was a hint of a purr to her voice, there.</p>
<p>"I don't think you can, honestly," I told her, earning a small laugh from her.</p>
<p>"Mm. We'll see, handsome."</p>
<p>It was then that Xico rushed into the office. She didn't look out of breath, per se, but it was obvious she had rushed here, by the way she pretty much just barrelled through the door. "Sorry!" She said, gulping loudly. She spoke quicker than she ordinarily did, and wound up losing words into her native tongue: "I trying to- capture the man stole <i>k'nembra</i> and I <i>ralsk ather pler</i>. Um. I don't know... how to say that in English... oh! Man stole your things. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Man who stole my things," I corrected mildly. "I suspect <i>ralsk ather pler</i> means, 'lost track of time'?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" She agreed instantly. A benefit of telepathy, I guessed. "Lost track of time," she said, with a nod to herself.</p>
<p>Priscilla tilted her head, looking closely at Xico, quirking one eyebrow at her. When Xico finally seemed to become aware of Priscilla's presence, she turned a sharp shade of red. That just made Priscilla's eyebrow raise even higher, whatever secret thought-conversation the two of them were having was apparently <i>very</i> fascinating to the woman. She hummed.</p>
<p>"It's... not like that," Xico said, almost starting to move behind me for cover.</p>
<p>"I do wonder what it is like, then," Priscilla said, "but I will let the two of you get to work. I'll see about specifics for our date, and get back to you, Roger," she added with a wink to me, provoking a flush of color from Xico, before leaving us be.</p>
<p>Now, on an instinctive level, I felt somewhat guilty about the fact that Xico had just had to witness me finishing up arranging a date with another woman. That thought, once it escaped my conscious mind, earned a panicked little squelp from Xico. "It's okay," she said, hurriedly. "I'm... happy for you... really!" My disbelief must have come through in my mind, because her tails started to curl up with anxiety.</p>
<p>Was she lying to me? There was a tiny shake of her head to tell me she wasn't, but I could hardly trust that. Often times, we use an absence of information as an excuse not to make a decision, when simply considering both possible scenarios will actually lead to the same answer. Suppose that she was lying to me - that was because she judged the 'upside' of us dating, to be greater than the 'downside' of me sleeping with other women, and didn't want to make me feel bad. On the opposite hand, if it really didn't bother her, then it didn't bother her. Further, she was an adult, who could make her own decisions. The only problem was if she thought she could 'change' me, I suppose...</p>
<p>"I... wouldn't... do that," she said, quickly, forcefully. "I... liked watching... you with Lope... remember?"</p>
<p>That did calm my conscience quite a bit. If she had some sort of voyeuristic fetish, the odds that she was genuinely hoping to make me settle down were far, far lower. There was a faint quiver to her lips as I thought that way, however, and I looked at her, curious what exactly had her upset.</p>
<p>"It's... not a fetish... people being happy... feels good," she explained.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how that made it not a fetish, but I simply nodded. It was rude to insist that someone was fetishizing something when they weren't, and I'd trust Xico's accounting of her feelings over my own. I sat down at my desk, and started to work.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>I don't know precisely what did it. Maybe it was seeing two women doing everything short of clawing one another's eyes out over me at the start of the day; maybe it was just an increased feeling of calm and confidence in my relationship with Xico, owing to her pointing out that she actually enjoyed watching me have sex with at least one other woman. Maybe it was just my libido being in overdrive from having such easy, ready access to sex. Still, I invited Xico over immediately after the work day was done; we left at the same time, but I got home first, thanks to my superspeed. I had just about enough time for a quick shower and an attempt to do my best impression of 'gussying up,' which for me consisted mostly of switching to a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were just a little too snug in the groin area.</p>
<p>Soon enough, I had a cute betentacled girl on my lap, her tentacles rubbing at my thighs. We were mostly clothed, but her hands had slipped under my shirt, so mine slipped up under hers, running along her taut stomach, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, hairless skin beneath my fingertips.</p>
<p>Then there was a bing from my phone, one I was inclined to ignore. Xico, with her tongues flicking against my own in the space our mouths met, however, didn't seem so inclined, because she telekinetically produced my telephone from my pocket, hovering it up near my face. A glance out of the corner of my eye suggested it was a sext from Kate, complete with a photo of her, completely naked, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Too bad for her, I was busy with Xico at the moment.</p>
<p>Xico popped off the kiss, then. "Um... you can... invite her over... if you want... you like threesomes, right?" My cock was raging hard in my groin instantly at the idea of a threesome with the cutie Xico and the sexy Kate, but...</p>
<p>"Does Kate like them too?" I asked, and Xico winced.</p>
<p>"Just... ask her?" She suggested.</p>
<p>I typed at superhuman speed: "I am with Xico right now. She says you can come over. Want to?"</p>
<p>The text came only a few scant seconds later: "ys, cming now"</p>
<p>I went back to kissing and making out with Xico; once again, it took hardly five minutes for Kate to show up, by which point I was supine on the couch with my thumbs teasing Xico's sensitive nipples. The knock at the front door was loud, repetitive, and I honestly didn't want to get up to answer it - I just wanted to continue to lie there under Xico. Those thoughts made Xico blush, and I heard the front door unlock, then swing open. "Hello?" Kate asked, uncertainly, stepping inside. "Roger, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Xico raised one of her tentacles up high into the air, waving Kate over without having to break off the kiss or even really shift her weight. I listened as the woman came around, glancing over to see her flushed with color as the front door audibly closed and locked thanks to Xico's telekinesis. Xico broke off the kiss, then, her fingers trailing down towards my groin, starting to unzip me. Her tails started to happily wag, while Kate watched the whole thing. I was pretty much as hard as it was physically possible to be, at that point. The Lope/Xico threesome had been a hell of a thing, two horny teens both eager for my cock, but somehow, this was even sexier. Maybe it was Kate's body type? The way both women seemed to want to watch me fuck the other just as badly as could be? Kate was still dressed, yet her thighs were wobbling faintly with desire...</p>
<p>What was the gender reversed equivalent of this scenario? What was I supposed to do? Xico didn't give me time to figure it out before her mouth started to envelop my length, slithering down, her tongues brushing against it from every angle. My cock twitched inside her mouth, as she just dove down until I hit the back of her throat, and prompted the tiniest gag. I looked down at her, staring into her eyes as she swiveled her head around down there, twisting her tongues around and around on my cock. My hands bunched up into fists from her incredible deepthroat - she was putting a fuck of a lot of effort into it, and it felt genuinely fantastic.</p>
<p>She started working to deepthroat me again, and I didn't fight against her attempts, letting her take it at her pace. Her choking gags sent splatters of saliva dribbling down my length, my whole cock just twitching wildly, my brain seeming to fry for a few long, precious moments. Her tongues started to stretch out, then, trailing out of her mouth, rubbing up along my dick, stretching closer and closer to the base.</p>
<p>I barely, barely resisted the instinctive urge to grab the back of her head and start trying to fuck her face right then and there. Given that Xico wasn't grabbing my wrists to tell me it was okay, I had to assume she wanted to stay in control. So I turned my head away from her, hoping to find something to distract me in the form of Kate.</p>
<p>Kate was <i>very</i> distracting. She was wearing a nice blouse and a skirt combination, showing off her breasts and her thighs in the way they closely hugged her body. More than that, though, was the way her gaze ran up and down my half-naked body, the gulping swallows when she took furtive looks at Xico. Her hands were clasped in front of her, clenching and unclenching, and I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell her it was okay to masturbate. Xico's loud, almost affirmative hum around my dick, her tongues flapping against it, made my whole body shiver, and also answered that particular question.</p>
<p>"Take off your skirt," I ordered, unable to really muster any kindness at the moment. She liked being ordered around, I remembered that much from the previous times we'd had sex, and indeed it seemed like it was going great this time too. "Panties too," I ordered, once her skirt was off, and she blushed but obeyed the command. It showed off her pussy, wet and pink, every last pubic hair having been shaved away as she wobbled under my inspecting gaze, her flush growing ever brighter as I just stared. "Now, masturbate."</p>
<p>Her hands couldn't have dove for her cunt quicker if I'd grabbed them and moved them, and I had superspeed. She was soon frigging herself with the reckless abandon of somebody who wasn't trying to make a show of it - for whom 'making a show of it' was barely even a concept. The idea that I might want to watch her masturbate just hadn't seemed to occur to her, and by the faint little humming noise that Xico made around my dick, I guessed it really hadn't. One hand kept plunging fingers inside her; the other pinched and squeezed and gripped her clit, grasping it and twisting it and getting shockingly rough with herself. She just salivated and panted, her expression growing ridiculous, her cheeks getting hotter with each passing second.</p>
<p>Of course, Xico had never given up on my dick that whole time. She'd been mostly nursing the top half, her tongues stretching down another inch or so, slithering out to coat it in more and more spit. But at that point, she started to try to push herself again, taking my dick deeper into her throat, gagging and tearing up as she started to grind herself forward. Her brow knit with concentration, slobbering out more and more saliva with each passing second, sputtering wetly, her sclera turning pink as she worked so very, very hard to get my dick all the way in her throat.</p>
<p>Whatever part of me might have considered telling her it was alright if she couldn't get it in her throat was counteracted by the way her expression just got <i>more</i> forceful, <i>more</i> determined at that thought. It was a declaration that it wasn't alright if she couldn't get it in her throat. She was a young, teenage girl, and she had to prove to her older boyfriend that she was able to do things like this. I understood it, with a flip of the genders or two. It was natural to feel a little inadequate about the whole thing. Kate could manage it, after all - that thought made her just slam her face down against my groin with renewed force, gagging wetly, going cross-eyed as she choked herself on my dick.</p>
<p>In the end, she didn't manage a full-on deepthroat, but she got quite close. Her tongues managed to tap at my base, tasting my pubes, as she choked and gagged only an inch or so away from my base. For what felt like an eternity (partly because I intentionally stretched out my sense of time, wanting to enjoy the moment), she just choked herself right there, throat gagging wetly around my dick, intermittently squeezing my cock.</p>
<p>I came at that point, groaning as my hips bucked at superspeed, her getting pushed up and sputtering loudly as my cum rocketed out all over the inside of her throat, of her mouth. She went cross-eyed from the sheer, overwhelming force - and then I was done coming, and she was trying to lick up every droplet where it had escaped her mouth, dripping onto her chin, or my cock, or even the couch. It was sexy as hell to watch, my cock standing at attention the whole time.</p>
<p>When she was finished, she immediately moved to strip herself naked, straddling my cock the moment her clothes were off, teasing her pink sex at my length. She didn't hesitate much at all, beginning to really just go for it. I couldn't blame her. Blowjobs were selfish foreplay for the man, and she'd just given an absolutely fantastic one. Her cheeks blushed a bit at my mental compliment... then she started to speak.</p>
<p>"Yuh, you, could be, having sex, with Kate, right now," she said, her voice staggered as much from her poor English skills as the sheer force of her fucking. I did <i>not</i> expect this kind of dirty talk from Xico, degrading another girl never having seemed like her thing. I remembered her getting upset when I teased Lope just a little about her not being good enough, and now she was doing it to Kate? Did Kate like it? She nodded as she continued to speak, "But you're, not. You're, fucking, me, instead," she panted out, almost gasping for breath, her blonde hair tangling and rolling around her features as sweat made it stick here and there. She absently wiped the tears from her cheeks, where they'd appeared from her deepthroating.</p>
<p>Kate came at that point. She moaned loudly, just bucking her hips back and forth. Xico's tails went absolutely wild in response, sucking up whatever happy thoughts Kate was having with genuine relish, while I had to admit that I was getting a more mundane version of the same effect. Xico actually hadn't managed to come yet, despite how tight she was and how hard she was going at it - that was how horny Kate was to watch this. It was incredibly enticing, but what was even more enticing, was making Xico come, so my hands went for her body, one toying with her petite breasts, the other reaching for her clit, thumb brushing against it.</p>
<p>It took about two circular movements around her clit for her to come her fucking brains out, moaning and thrashing as she twitched wildly in place. A bit of saliva even escaped her throat, that was how amped up she was. I didn't know if it was me, or Kate's horniness being that infectious, but either way, I certainly enjoyed the feeling of Xico's tight cunt wrapping taut around my dick. The only reason I didn't come right then and there was that I had orgasmed in her throat just a minute or two prior. I was pretty sure I wouldn't last through her next orgasm.</p>
<p>"Tuh, tell, Kate, who, whose pussy, is better," Xico sputtered out, as she came down from her orgasm, taking a brief break to rest atop me, her pelvis pressing down against mine, her sex dripping and drooling all over my cock. She sucked in a breath. "It's mine, my pussy, is better. Tell her."</p>
<p>"Xico's pussy is better than yours," I said, and Kate's cheeks lit up, as she squirmed and collapsed onto her knees, her breathing even more erratic, her eyes seeming wild and unseeing, staring past me into the middle distance.</p>
<p>"Ahn, sorry, sorry," she sputtered out, but you didn't have to be psychic to know that the apologies weren't sincere. "Sorry for having, a loose cunt, being too old, too tall, too boyish," she said, her eyes crossing as she finally came, her whole body jerking wildly. Her orgasm made Xico up the pace for a few quick thrusts, her tails beating against the back of the couch like a particularly insistent metronome, and then she came too, cunt clamping down on my cock. That was all I had in me for endurance - I came right inside her, groaning as my fingers dug into Xico's sides, hips bucking up against her, panting and gasping for air as I lost all control over my body.</p>
<p>When I was completely spent, Xico gingerly rose off of me, more a float than a movement of any of her muscles, winding up leaning against the couch elsewhere, her butt in between my legs. My cock just twitched in the air, and Kate stared at it. "Go ahead," I said, not really able to offer much more.</p>
<p>What surprised me was that she didn't start riding me - she moved to suck my cock. I knew she liked fellatio, sure, from the way she responded to it, but I also knew that girls in this universe didn't like tasting another woman's backwash. (Or their own, for that matter.) Apparently not the case for Kate, because she was diving down my groin without the slightest hesitation, bobbing her head up and down in a furious facefuck. Her hands were still in her groin all the while, and she was loudly, noisily, panting with pleasure. Xico just sighed softly, seemingly content at this point to let me handle Kate rather than provide any guidance.</p>
<p>"Your only good point is your deepthroat skills," I tried, and that got an intense moan from Kate, her eyes crossing as she actually came a second later, her head smushing into my pelvis, just burying my cock deep in her throat. The vibrations of her throat around my cock sent waves and waves of pleasure through me, shutting me up while she stayed down there. When she finally let up, starting to bob on my cock, I spoke up again. "And Xico's getting better at that, too. Her tongues mean that she's got a huge advantage over you - one tongue versus six, which do you think is better." Kate's eyes rolled up at that point. I was just glad my words weren't going too far - I really had no idea what the hell to say in a situation like this.</p>
<p>I did decide to shift my own body's position, so that I was seated on the couch, Kate's face in my crotch. This superhumanly strong woman let me just grab a tangle of her hair, and start fucking away, pounding at her face, balls slapping her chin over and over again. I had complete control over her pace, the only thing that she had any control over being the use of her tongue, which continuously wriggled around on the underside of my dick. She almost smiled up at me with her eyes, as if oh-so thankful I was fucking her face like this.</p>
<p>It took me a couple seconds to understand why: my actions had demonstrated that I was really enjoying her blowjob. Like the idea of a woman mashing your head into her pelvis, or capturing it between her thighs, while you eat her out, it demonstrates that she's fucking loving it, which is a thing that's not just sexy, but self-esteem-affirming.</p>
<p>"You should... come... on her... face..." Xico mumbled out softly from her position laying on the couch. Kate promptly orgasmed all over again, and I couldn't hold back any longer - I pulled out of her mouth and started coming, raining down my hot white seed all over her beautiful face, currently contorted into a ridiculous show of arousal, her tongue lolling out, her eyes rolling around senselessly in her skull. When I was completely spent, Xico spoke up again, almost a whisper. "Take her... to your bedroom... and... fuck her... into a pillow..."</p>
<p>Kate was glowing bright red as Xico very blatantly used her telepathy to tell me exactly how to handle the other woman. Given that she didn't shake her head or argue with Xico, though, I grabbed Kate under the shoulder, hefting her up, guiding her to the bedroom. I'm pretty sure she relied on her flight power as much as her legs before I just tossed her onto the bed, pushing her face into the pillows just liked I'd done in the past. I rammed my cock inside her quivering wet pussy without delay, and she immediately came.</p>
<p>It was obvious at this point that Kate was more than merely submissive, she was also a masochist. There was no other way to interpret what had just happened. That didn't mean, however, that I had any idea what lines to say. I knew she had enjoyed having her sexual skills unfavorably compared to Xico's, or even objectively - she'd mentioned her "loose cunt." That didn't mean she'd want to be insulted as a person - say, called a horny pervert - or any of a number of other things. I decided to play it safe, and just stick to the material I knew worked for the time being. "You should count yourself lucky that Xico is so tuckered out," I told her, "otherwise I'd be fucking her much nicer, much tighter pussy right now." Well, one bit of experimentation, maybe. "And then I'd make you clean my dick off with your mouth a second time."</p>
<p>She mewled into the pillow at that, pushing her ass back into me, her cunt clamping on my cock for a long few, delicious seconds. "You should thank me," I tried, already forgetting my mental resolution to play it safe. "Thank me for deigning to fuck you with my cock."</p>
<p>"Thmf fuu!" She started, and I promptly yanked on her hair, pulling her up out of the pillow. "Thank you! Thank you for fuck- fucking me, with your, big, cock!" She squealed as she came, and actually squirted on the bed, though by the way she turned scarlet, she didn't consider that a point in her favor. Should I tell her that it was disgusting, get her going that way? Or would that be too far? Should I tell her it was alright, I didn't mind?</p>
<p>I decided to use silence here. Although under most circumstances, silence or missing information is interpreted in the worst way possible, when one is already well-inclined to someone, one is also inclined to make excuses for them. She would interpret my silence as whatever she wanted - either I was disgusted with her for pissing the bed, too disgusted to speak up, or I was completely cool with it and didn't consider it even worth commenting on.</p>
<p>"Suh, sorry," she sputtered out, in a way that made it fucking impossible to tell whether or not she wanted me to be mad at her. "Sorry for pissing on your bed! I lost all control! I'm a horny pervert, I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>Okay, she did want me to insult her, beyond just her sex skills. That was helpful to know. "You're a..." I trailed off, trying to think of what to use. Bitch wasn't used that way here, it was like bastard or son of a bitch, thus Lope's name. What would you call a male sub? Piggy? "You're a sow," I decided on, "that is what you are." She gurgled in pleasure at those words. "A horny sow that oinks and begs for cock, isn't that right?"</p>
<p>She actually oinked, nodding rapidly, giving her genuine best impression of a pig as she did so. Somehow, this beautiful woman, pissing on my bed and oinking like a pig was one of the most intensely sexy sexual experiences of my life. The fact that she came just a few seconds later certainly didn't hurt - but it did hurt my ability to control myself, and I wound up bottoming out inside her, just spraying my cum all over the inside of her pussy, filling her up in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>When I was completely spent, I pulled out of her, and looked at the complete mess she'd made on my bed. I hoped that her submissiveness would apply at least a little to non-sex stuff, because I did not want to clean this up. I let her collapse down, panting on the bed beneath us both, and then spoke. "You can take a break. When you're up, though, I want you to wash up this mess you made, all over my blankets and pillow cases."</p>
<p>She whimpered out an acknowledgement; I went back to the living room to naked cuddle with Xico on the couch.</p>
<p>XIco's tails didn't stop their happy wagging the entire time.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Mira sipped her own drink, leaning back in her chair. "New guy's hard for me to get a read on," she admitted to the other woman. Priscilla just quirked one eyebrow. "I don't know how to put it. I tried flirting with him, didn't quite work, but it wasn't the normal way a guy signals he doesn't want to flirt, so I just figured it was some cultural minutiae that was off. Then I thought, maybe he was bothered, so I should ask? But he said he was fine with flirting. So, I don't know. Bah. I'm getting wrapped up in a playing hard to get act, aren't I?" She leaned back in her chair. That made sense. He was just playing hard to get. People valued things more, the more effort they took to obtain.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know about that. He certainly wasn't playing hard to get with <i>me</i>, and that was <i>with</i> Esther standing around to cause all sorts of problems." There was a hint of a brag in her voice, but Mira didn't really care about tit measuring contests.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Mira asked, leaning forward. "How'd it go?"</p>
<p>"I suggested a date at the ballet, and he was receptive. Of course, I didn't have anything arranged right at that moment, so I'll have to figure out an appropriate time, but-"</p>
<p>"You just asked him out?"</p>
<p>"There may have been a bit of light banter beforehand. Not very much, however. Wining and dining is important, but you have to know if they're in the cards before you start wasting your time with flirtation."</p>
<p>Contrary to what some may have thought, Mira merely had a quite good memory - not a photographic one. She tried to remember if she had actually asked Roger out, and became increasingly intensely sure she had not simply asked Roger out. "What did you say, specifically?"</p>
<p>"I don't remember precisely. I told him he needed a nice suit, because I wanted to invite him to the ballet, something like that."</p>
<p>"I see." Mira drained her glass.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"Hey," Mira said, sticking her head into my office as the work day was almost over. "Want to go out for drinks tonight? Just the two of us, kind of a date thing. Nothing exclusive," she added, with a brief glance at Xico that suggested she suspected the two of us were in a relationship.</p>
<p>"Uh." I considered it for a second or two. "Alright, sure," I decided. Why not, really? Free drinks, at the very worst. "Uh, not tonight though, I have other plans."</p>
<p>"Sure, that's cool. Tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>"That works for me."</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Mira rested her forehead on the mirror for a long few minutes before pulling it back, looking at herself in its reflection. Her expression could only be described as self-pitying cynicism. Then she started pounding on the sides of her head from both sides. "<b>How</b> can you be so <b>fucking</b> stupid?! Argh!" She could not <i>believe</i> she had let herself fuck up such an astoundingly simple task for basically no reason! She was going to get that man back to her apartment and drain his brain out right through his cock to try to get back at least a little bit of her self-esteem back, after that whole... situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira had done her hair differently today, drawing it back into a tight ponytail. Her general style was also different, in a subtle, multifaceted way, replacing the sleek and careful fashion with something a bit sloppier and more casual, shorts and a t-shirt. I had to presume it was meant to put off a potential tail - she was very rich, and presumably watched by all manner of paparazzi and stalkers. It was possible, I suppose, that she was trying to dress down as some sort of "neg" attempt, but if so it was far too circuitous a trick to have any effect on my brute force strategy of ignoring subtle signals from women, inherited from my experience back on my own Earth.</p><p>"Glad we could finally go out," Mira said, downing her shot glass with a loud gulp then slamming it down against the bar. She then pursed her lips, as if annoyed at something, and shifted her posture subtly. Despite my general hard work to tell what someone was thinking, and my superspeed to provide me extra room to take notice of every subtle tell, I couldn't quite figure out what she was feeling. "Ahem. So. Superspeed and math talents, good combination."</p><p>"I don't know if I'd really call myself talented," I demurred. "I mean, I know how to do math, and accounting, but I'm not some kind of whiz kid."</p><p>Mira let out a chuckle. "Let me tell you what, in this business somebody who can <i>actually</i> do math is a tough thing to get. Xico's probably the best at math of all the ones you've met so far, and she's used to base eight because that's what taliké use." (It's pronounced tah-lee-kay.) "Plus she's just eighteen, so no tertiary education."</p><p>"Well, I'd say I was happy to help, but I'm more happy to earn a million dollars a year."</p><p>"That honesty is one of the things I like about you," she said, finger pointing right at me. "Very attractive. Most people nowadays just bullshit, including me. You shoot straight, no matter how bad it makes you look. Admirable." She downed another shot. I... actually couldn't tell if she meant that as a compliment. It must have shown on my face, because she laughed and clapped me on the back. "C'mon, Rodge. Lighten up. It's not a sin to make a good impression on somebody."</p><p>"It might be a mistake, though."</p><p>"Yeah? What's the worst that could happen?"</p><p>I paused as I considered the question sincerely. "I could cause some villain to become obsessed with making me her groom."</p><p>"True, that could happen," Mira said, smiling good-naturedly. "Now, what's the worst that could <i>actually </i>happen?"</p><p>"Most obviously, I could lead a woman on."</p><p>She let out a laugh at that, her lips curling up into a really genuine, sincere smile. "You know how many men I've led on? If you actually did manage to lead me on, it'd be karmic justice for all the broken hearts I've left along the way."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like you're trying to make a good impression on me," I pointed out.</p><p>"Must be the alcohol," she said, before taking another shot. "Besides, I never said I wasn't a hypocrite," she added, with a grin. There was a buzz from her purse, and she quickly removed her smartphone, her expression shifting. It wasn't a darkening - it was like she went from the playful rake flirting with another potential conquest to a happiness that was more serene and deeper. It became less exaggerated, more gentle. She quickly tapped out a response, then put the phone back.</p><p>"Good news?" I prompted, when she didn't explain.</p><p>"Oh, just a good friend of mine flying back into town from Montreal," she said, with an airy wave of her hand. "Nothing you need to concern yourself too much with, handsome, unless albino genetically modified cynical Japanese women are your type - in which case, I can give you her number."</p><p>"My social schedule's getting a bit thick lately, despite my best attempts to lock myself in my office to keep out the hordes of beautiful women."</p><p>She laughed at that. "Well, we can't really help it, you know? We kind of wind up fishing in the same pond for a long time. Hard to get a relationship outside the superhero community. There are currently 76 active field members of Star Heroic. Sounds like a lot, but you've got to take into account the married guys, the ones otherwise taken, the obvious incompatibilities due to age or personality... and you have maybe twenty guys in all Star Heroic you might potentially marry, and you've probably already dated at least half of them at some point."</p><p>"I didn't think you were the type to get married."</p><p>"Mm," she said, with an enigmatic smile, taking another shot. "Maybe for the right man?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, then laughed, unable to keep up the pretense. "I'm sorry. That's a line. It is theoretically possible you could be the right man, but I would be remiss to pretend like it was particularly likely. Leading you on. Since you've gone to such great lengths not to lead me on - I'd like to try to reciprocate."</p><p>"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to marry you either," I told her, earning a laugh.</p><p>"No? You could get fifty billion bucks, easy, you play your cards right. Marry me, then when I inevitably find myself straying, divorce me." She let out what was half a bark of laughter, half a sigh. "To be honest, that's half the reason I could never get married. Couldn't trust somebody with that kind of guillotine hanging over my head. I love money too much. Not everyone can be satisfied with just a million dollars a year."</p><p>"You <i>could</i> just not cheat on me."</p><p>She laughed at that, then proceeded to make a goofy face, flapping her hands in the air as she spoke in an exaggerated falsetto. "I <i>could</i> just not cheat on you." She stuck out her tongue. "I haven't been in a relationship that wasn't open since I was twenty-four, and that one..." she trailed her finger through the air. "He was pretty good, just not that good, you know?"</p><p>"As I said, I wouldn't have married you anyway. I can do better." I intended it in a playful way, and it was taken in the spirit it was given, earning a soft laugh from her, then a long sigh.</p><p>"Ah, sorry, my head's not here. Tsuru - my friend, you may know her as Yomi."</p><p>"I may also have no idea who literally any member of Star Heroic is until they introduce themselves. I don't actually know your hero name."</p><p>"Titania." She tipped her cap to me. "Nice to actually get to know you, but I'll have to pick up Tsuru from the airport in an hour, so..." she pulled out a wad of twenties from her wallet and tossed it down on the bar. "Should be enough to cover the bill. Keep the change or make it a tip, whatever you want. Sorry for the half-assed date."</p><p>I took the money, sorted out the bill, and walked home - with superspeed, it really wasn't that far to walk. I did wonder exactly why she'd been so abrupt to leave, given that she had been clearly trying to flirt and seduce me for the past three weeks, and when I finally did agree to a date, it wound up lasting maybe half an hour, if that. The only conclusion I could reach was that it was some type of tactic - playing hard to get, to get back at me for doing much the same. I had to admit it was working at least a bit, but now that I had figured out what was going on, I was fairly certain I could resist.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Tsuru always felt in a foul mood at airports. Not for any intrinsic characteristic of them - she was nothing if not patient and able to tolerate physical discomfort - but as a simple product of psychic mirroring. Few people were truly <i>happy</i> at an airport, but many were bored, annoyed, irate, or even angry. It created a prickly feeling, and her mind idly danced across the psychic impressions left by the hundreds of people there. Someone had delivered their child, that was always a pleasant feeling - she let herself bask in it, but part of her mind was also out looking for Mira's presence.</p><p>She felt her long before she saw her. The familiar rapid pace of thought, the roar of an engine that, despite being trapped inside the cage of her skull, rampaged and bounced inside it with a ferocity and force far greater than any other human that Tsuru had encountered. She was brilliant, a machine of pure intellect, and it always felt good to encounter her mind again, to feel the way she cut up the world into precise pieces and put it back together again according to her abilities. Her limousine rolled up smoothly to where Tsuru waited. Once it was there, Tsuru stepped inside with a quick couple steps, settling in across from Mira, who smiled. Tsuru smiled back. The warmth of Mira's feelings for her, for all their complexities and ambiguities, were always pleasant to bask in.</p><p>"You wound up interrupting my date with the new accountant," Mira said, not actually annoyed.</p><p>"I'd apologize if you actually cared," Tsuru replied.</p><p>Mira snorted. "It was probably for the best. It'll leave him hanging, you know, get him hyped for a second round without interruptions."</p><p>Tsuru wasn't bothered by that sort of commentary, but Mira's thoughts were a tangled mess at the moment. There was something bothering her... ah, just lingering embarrassment about her attempts at courtship. The degree to which Mira placed her self-esteem in her capacity to be sexually successful was probably unhealthy, but that was who Mira was. Tsuru found it vaguely funny, in the way that made one wryly grin when one properly appreciated it, if nothing else. The genius billionaire who needs to get laid to prop up her ego. "Why do you assume I give a damn?"</p><p>Mira barked out a laugh. "He kind of reminds me of you." Her eyes flicked over to the intercom to the driver, confirming it was off. "Do you think I could've gotten in your pants with my normal techniques?"</p><p>"I'm a woman. What's more, I've got a very strong case of psychic mirroring. It doesn't matter how good your techniques are - I'm horny and I'm attracted to you because you're attracted to me."</p><p>"When you say that, it makes you sound easy."</p><p>"All women are easy, save perhaps the nuns and the asexuals. That, I can promise you."</p><p>"Oh? Is the seven second thing true?"</p><p>"No. Come on. You have a brain."</p><p>"A special brain," Mira noted with some pride.</p><p>"True. A special brain. I'll just say that I'll be glad to not be sniffing every horny teenager in the entire airport glancing at a boy's ass or hoping desperately that a button will pop on his shirt."</p><p>Mira let out a long sigh. She really, really, put far too much of her self esteem into sexual success. It almost made this a chore. Almost. Tsuru shifted in the limo, sitting down next to Mira, placing one hand on her lap, fingers slowly trailing their way towards her groin. She stared her lover in the eyes and leaned up to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>Mira let her thoughts untangle for a moment as she simply enjoyed herself.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Thus far, my dates had been, well... not really dates. I had invited a girl over to my place, and had sex with her there, or gone over to her place, and had sex with her there. A fairly simple, clean stratagem. There was the bar with Mira, but that hardly counted.</p><p>My first date with Priscilla, as it turned out, was not the potential fun of the ballet - but the doldrums of getting sized for a suit. "I think you would look best with a charcoal suit, but if you'd prefer the ebony, it would suit you as well," she said, holding up two separate suits which looked completely indistinguishable to me. Well, no, the ebony was a little more brown.</p><p>"I <i>do</i> own suits of my own."</p><p>"Yes, quite," she said, with a little sniff that said she was completely unimpressed. "The false belief that your suit is suitable for a showing of Cob Lake by <i>the</i> Hathor Ballet Company, is precisely why I asked for a picture of you in a nice suit before the date of."</p><p>"Is it really that important?" I asked, looking at the suits. Her expression narrowed, then she paused, her lips tilting to one side.</p><p>"It is. I want to look my best. Looking <i>my</i> best requires my date to look <i>his</i> best. I'll be paying for the suit, of course. I wouldn't expect otherwise." One consequence of the inverted genders was that, just as in my world, the person who did the asking-out paid for the dates - though, unlike my world, they had less money. Feminists had tried to counteract this and encouraged going Dutch, now out of self-interest rather than idealism, but they had been only marginally more successful in this world, for a mirror image of the same reason. In my world, women were happy to get their dates paid for; in this one, men were too. Priscilla was independently wealthy, however, and perhaps a bit of a traditionalist, so she was content to pay for things.</p><p>"Isn't it going to cost thousands of dollars?"</p><p>"Don't worry about the price tag, Roger." Unlike many other women, had this slight edge of patronizing. I wasn't certain if I liked it or not. On the one hand, of course, I was an intelligent, hard-working man. On the other hand, it wasn't as if I disliked a woman with confidence. The more irksome comments resolved around money (she was richer than me), class (she was born into wealth), and fashion (I knew absolutely nothing about fashion), so I couldn't even say in those cases she was wrong. It wasn't as if she thought I was bad at sex, or anything. If it had been that, perhaps I would have been offended.</p><p>"Just pick out what you like. Dress me like a doll," I said, getting rather bored of this whole affair.</p><p>She wore a melancholic smile at that, stepping over towards me. She was wearing high heels now, and with her preexisting height, it meant that she had an inch or two on me. "Roger. It isn't that I think of you as an object. I just want this date to be wonderful. Frankly, most of my past romantic partners have, ahh." She cut herself off, trying to think of a diplomatic way to say 'knew how to dress themselves.' "Had a greater degree of interest in the finer points of fashion. It's always been an enjoyable thing, to help them pick out precisely the thing that made them look delicious on my arm. I can clearly see this isn't the sort of thing you'd most like to do on a date, but we can just put together one nice outfit and call it there until the ballet, hmm?"</p><p>"Sure. Sorry." She had a way of making me feel as if I was being unfair to her. There was a certain logic to it, even: she had presumably had many romantic encounters with men who absolutely loved getting a free expensive suit picked out for them by a woman with a good eye for it. A little gender inversion made it obvious: a rich man paying for a woman's outfits is a cliche in romantic fiction for a reason.</p><p>She leveraged my feelings of unfairness by attempting to dress me in a suit that showed rather too much skin, a low-cut collar that made what was almost a v-shape downward, dipping all the way down to my sternum. Naturally, I told her that was a no-go. I believe she simply interpreted that as a show of chastity on my part, rather than the truth that I found it completely ridiculous to dress that way.</p><p>I certainly wasn't chaste, after all.</p><p>* * *</p><p>She had gotten us one of those private, overhanging seats, looming over the main part of the audience hall. It was just the two of us seated there, and we had to use binoculars to properly watch the show. It was a tad bizarre to me - why not just sit closer, if you want to get a close-in view? - but I acquiesced, watching the ballet play out. It was the story of a prince who was transformed into a male swan by a wicked sorceress's spell. I watched for a while, but when the love interest princess began dancing around with her female friends as they discussed the entertainments of the day, I have to admit that my gaze may have trailed more longingly across their bodies. They were quite fit and well put together, and their costumes were naturally skintight, given it was a ballet.</p><p>Priscilla let out a soft "hmm" noise, her fingers trailing across my own. When I glanced her way - it wasn't a particularly intriguing part of the play, so I was confused by what had her attention - she was looking at me. One eyebrow quirked, and she tilted her head. "A fan of princesses?" She asked. I still had no idea what she was talking about. She leaned in closer, her voice becoming a husky whisper. "I can tell you're aroused." My cock twitched a bit at that, and her eyebrows raised still higher at that point, her hand shifting to clasp mine tight. She grinned rapaciously. "You know, we're all alone up here... we can do as we like."</p><p>I swallowed, and she started to shift backwards, clearly misinterpreting that as a fear response. But, it wasn't a fear response - it was more a steeling of myself. Priscilla was a beautiful, austere woman, and there was a certain appeal to her suddenly breaking down that image to sexually proposition me on the first date. From my perspective, after all, she seemed to be the beautiful heiress, born to wealth and completely unattainable to someone like me. And now, she was suggesting that we fuck in the ballet.</p><p>From the inverted gender perspective, of course, it all made sense: the young man born to wealth, with a far-too-large head, who could be a bit of a romantic but was still ultimately interested in one thing. If anything, I should have expected this from her, rather than imagining that she would be some chaste woman.</p><p>My initial temptation was to just tell her to suck me off, or do whatever she wanted, but <i>phrasing</i> was critical. She thought I was a rather chaste man, and I could understand what was enticing about that, the slow revelation of a debauched person beneath the surface. It was part of what was currently quite appealing about her, after all. So when I spoke again, it was to say, "I've always fantasized about getting a blowjob in a semi-public place like this..." I trailed off as if embarrassed by the confession.</p><p>My acting wasn't the best - particularly given I was pretty sure she could monitor my pulse, given the way her fingers trailed along my palm - but it didn't matter. Nobody looks too closely when they hear a line like that. Priscilla just grinned, standing up to get in between my legs without the slightest hesitation. For her, this was going to be a show of power: she could make me come. Her mouth was intense, wonderful... you get the idea. She slid my pants down, revealing my hard cock to open air. Her tongue flashed out across her lips - then stretched forward, getting up to three inches out of her mouth. When she saw my dick frantically twitch in response, her smile widened, and her tongue continued to stretch out until it was as long as my cock.</p><p>Her eyes looked up at me as she pressed her tongue against the underside of my cock, as if comparing the two's size. The flexible thing just brushed along the underside, wet and warm, caressing it, practically enveloping it. Then her tongue suddenly twisted, corkscrewing around my length, and her mouth swallowed me up as if it was being dragged forward by my cock. I groaned at the sensation, fingers digging into the armrests on either side of me, swallowing and trying to keep quiet. She hummed in a way that suggested she wanted me to make all sorts of noise.</p><p>It was unbelievably intense, having her face mushed into my groin. She must have done some kind of alteration to her body to make it trivial to deepthroat for ages at some point, because she just gulped proudly around my dick as her tongue bathed what of my length wasn't in her throat with saliva, even as time stretched out. The look in her eyes was confident and cocky in the sexiest way, proud that she was getting such a sharp reaction out of me.</p><p>My cock throbbed, and I grit my teeth, straining not to come right down her tight throat as she worked overtime to make me do so. Her eyelashes fluttered up at me, her hot breaths rolling around my dick deliciously, my hips bucking softly against her face. I resisted the urge to just grab the back of her head and start fucking her face, knowing that would be considered rude, probably.</p><p>As my brain was slowly drained out through my cock by the constant wringing motion of Priscilla's throat, though, I began to engage in a bit of motivated reasoning: wouldn't it be appealing to a man to have the girl just clamp down on his head? How many comments about wanting to be that watermelon, crushed between a woman's thighs, were there? Wasn't it appealing, to be so desired that you made the girl respond that way? Inversely, the same should apply here, no? Sure, men were physically stronger than women, but it wasn't like I had to be concerned about her breathing, given that she was somehow doing it despite the fact that she'd been slurping on my cock for the past couple minutes...</p><p>I grasped her head, peeling her up from my cock. Her tongue stretched and strained outward, corkscrewing around my tip to actually wrap around it even once she was entirely off, her dark lips stretched wide to display that pink tongue of hers, flexible and coiled and gently twisting around my cockhead in a lewd and absurd show. "I really, really, want to fuck your face," I breathed out, the closest I could get to asking for permission. She smiled at that, eyes twinkling with arousal at the idea, and just stroked my cock with her tongue all the more, that little lasso of a tip slithering downward and giving the occasional squeeze.</p><p>It wasn't quite permission, but if she hated the idea, she would have said or done something. I had no choice but to assume that she merely wanted me to choose to grab her head and start fucking her face 'of my own volition,' as I am just like anyone else and engage in motivated reasoning when it means I get to have hot sex with a beautiful woman. My fingers clasped onto her head and I started to slide her up and down my length. Rather than resist me in any way, she started to move her tongue along my cock, swiveling and twisting and corkscrewing it in time with each thrust of my hips.</p><p>I could barely take it, just biting my lip to keep from making too much noise. I finally came, and it was like a gush, thick and overwhelming in its intensity and sheer quantity. Despite my best attempts to the contrary, I flooded both her throat and mouth alike, some of it dribbling out past her lower lip with the sheer quantity, even threatening to stain her dress. Her hands reached up, spreading wide to collect the semen in her palms. When I was completely spent, she finally peeled back, releasing my cock from her mouth to throb and pulse in the open air. For a moment, I got to enjoy the contrast of her ladylike appearance and dark-skin, with the staining of her chin and hands with cum; then her long tongue slurped up every last droplet, licking her hands and chin clean in a lewd show.</p><p>"You like the tongue, I take it," she said with a grin as she put my cock back in my underwear, sliding up my pants with some cooperation from me.</p><p>"It's very sexy," I agreed.</p><p>"Mmm. Would you be willing to do something a bit fun for me, back at my place?" She asked, as she settled into her seat. "There are lots of things that you can do with a power like mine, but of course, I wouldn't use it without your permission..."</p><p>"What kind of things?"</p><p>She tittered at that, raising one hand to her mouth. "No hesitation at all," she said. "Where'd that chaste boy who couldn't bear an inch of exposed flesh go?" She winked. "Don't worry, I like the fellow who's replaced him," she continued, reaching over to bite my earlobe softly. "Now, hmm, what can I do? I can make your cum delicious... I can make your cock bigger... I can just alter your appearance any which way... and I can make you come faster, and harder, of course..." Each was listed out as a temptation, though the 'coming faster and harder' one felt strange to me. As a guy, I was used to thinking of my orgasms as something that needed to be delayed for the sake of the woman's pleasure, and even in this world I had yet to kick the habit. "These are just ideas, of course. If you don't like them, we don't have to do them. But, you seemed like the open-minded type."</p><p>I liked them, to be honest. They were all fun ideas. What guy hasn't fantasized about having a bigger dick, being sexier? The coming faster one was one that I wound up mentally coming back to, as the ballet continued on, me not giving one single good goddamn about any of it any more. Maybe I should kick the habit of thinking I should hold off on coming as long as possible? When you thought about it, what man wanted a woman to hold back? It could be cute, on occasion, but a woman who was eternally trying not to come, versus one who came buckets fast and hard, well... the answer was obvious, wasn't it? And, Priscilla's power meant that I wouldn't be sacrificing a single minute of fun fucking for the sake of an earlier orgasm.</p><p>"You can get rid of my refractory period, right?" I asked.</p><p>She grinned. "I absolutely can. You can be hard again in a moment, if that's what you want," she said, her fingers playing across the back of my hand.</p><p>I didn't ever turn my attention back to the ballet, and we wound up leaving only maybe a third of the way in.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Priscilla's home was a mansion. The key distinctive feature of wealthy people's homes, in my personal experience, was that the second story could look down on the first. The more such gargantuan open space there was, the more the wastefulness of it became a functional display of wealth. Ordinary people's homes were built with the second floor stacked directly on top of the first, all-encompassing and thus incapable of looking down. For Priscilla's, though, the curling staircase in the entryway went up to what might as well have been a bridge, for the way it stretched across the air, open on either side.</p><p>Despite that, the home was occupied by precisely one person: Priscilla herself. There was no sign of a maid, or a butler, though I did notice in the backyard were at least a dozen Border Collies, which patiently sat and stared past the glass door at the two of us. "Oh, don't worry about them," Priscilla said, with a wave of her hand when she caught me looking. "They're for my power. They're the most trainable breed, you see. Please, I know you've been looking forward to the bedroom, so, come," she said, her voice a tad husky as she drew me along with her.</p><p>Her bedroom was similarly pointlessly big, as was her bed. It was the sort of thing that four people could comfortably sleep on, but it was clearly used by only one, who promptly plopped down on the edge and began disrobing, removing her shoes, her earrings. "If you need a bit of foreplay, I can suck you off again," she said, with a casual smile as she continued disrobing. "But I think you have been looking forward to this since the ballet, yes?"</p><p>I realized that her words were meant because I hadn't started to get naked myself, having become rather distracted by the interesting way her body flowed and shifted, the dress slowly hiking up to reveal long, slender, dark legs. She had a model's physique, thin and tall. Graceful. Mira was svelte too, but there was more muscle there, more tone, a product of having to be at least a bit fit, to be a superhero; Priscilla, thanks to her power, could obviously simply transform herself into a dragon or muscle woman or something, if the need arose.</p><p>I just stripped myself at maximum speed, once her naked body was bared to me. Her pussy was well and truly shaved, not a single inch of bush left down there; in fact, she had no apparent body hair from the neck down. She grinned as she saw me practically disappear my clothes. "Somebody's eager," she said. "Just lie down, and let me blow your mind," she said, grasping me by the wrist and dragging me to the bed, practically shoving me down. She clambered up atop me, teasing her pink sex at my cock. "Now, if I recall correctly, you wanted to try coming so fast and hard that your brain turns into pink fluffy cotton, right?" She grinned.</p><p>"I don't think I put it in precisely those terms, but yes," I agreed. She grinned at that, hands going to my stomach, and took a deep breath - then simply slammed herself down my length. I groaned at the feeling of it, her sex squeezing taut around my dick. She was <i>tight</i>, and whether or not I wondered at the time if the tightness was induced by her power, she was still <i>absurdly</i> tight, and it felt great, being wrapped up like her pussy was a condom just the tiniest bit too small. Every pulse of blood inside her, every gentle twitch of her muscles, sent waves of pleasure through my body, almost mind-numbing in their intensity.</p><p>For a moment, it even confused me - tightness was nice, but it didn't feel <i>this</i> good, particularly with just <i>how</i> tight she was - then I realized that, obviously, this was part of making me come fast and hard. I gasped as she started to slide up and down my dick, her inner walls wiggling along my length, and I came pretty much on the first bounce, just coming right inside her waiting sex. She didn't slow down, didn't stop, just grinned as she pushed herself up, then slid herself back down, licking her lips hungrily before slithering all along my length.</p><p>She leaned forward, kissing at my neck, licking at it, then finding my lips with her own, as I continued to erupt inside her in a seemingly never-ending orgasm. She just hummed pleasantly, her tongue swishing around in my mouth, tasting my spit, teasing my palate. My eyes were rolling up as I simply lost myself to the pleasure. When that first orgasm finished, I managed to grab her hips, to pump her maybe three times, and then I was coming again, a second load seeming just as thick as the first joining it inside her, as her tongue hungrily explored the inside of my mouth. It was long and dextrous, and could cover so much area in so little time. It started to feel like she was simply unspooling it inside my mouth to force my cheeks to bulge, like making somebody suck down an entire Fruit Tape without swallowing.</p><p>Still, I couldn't complain, and not just because my mouth was otherwise occupied. Attempting to speed up my subjective sense of time let me extend the amount of time I spent not coming, but not by nearly so much as you would expect - her cunt wasn't pulsing quite so forcefully, at one-tenth speed, but my cock was still rubbing and thrusting and throbbing all on its lonesome despite it. It turned a two or three stroke orgasm into a five or six one, and it felt genuinely intense and fantastic. Fuck, if this is what sex was like for women back in my world, why the hell hadn't they been as slutty as I was right now?</p><p>After my sixth or seventh orgasm - I was already starting to lose count - I grabbed Priscilla by the hips, twisting her round so she fell on her back. She let out a soft laugh at that, staring up at me with hazel-brown eyes, her dark skin having just the hint of a sheen of sweat to it, despite the fact that we had been fucking for maybe four or five minutes total, most of which I had spent filling her up with load of cum after load of cum.</p><p>"Fuck, you feel good," I groaned out, before coming yet again inside her, my whole body shivering in ecstasy.</p><p>She grinned at that, then let out a soft pant as my hand reached down for her clit, trying its best to play with her despite my constant spasming movements. "I do, don't I," she breathed out, with a degree of pride that suggested she had played with the specific dimensions of her sex for exactly this purpose. I just found that sexier, though, and started rutting inside her all the faster, pounding away at superhuman speed as I lost all control of my body.</p><p>I can't express how fucking good coming like that feels. It is genuinely mind-melting: I was holding onto her thighs tightly, twisting her body into a position that made her easier to fuck, as I just sought out my own orgasm. Or, orgasms, as the case may have been. The occasional brief tingle of old-style guilt over the fact that I wasn't sure if she had come even once, thus far, was overpowered by the simple fact that she was wearing a genuinely rapturous smile, her eyes drinking in my naked body, her hands reaching up to grope and caress me as I rode her like a wild man.</p><p>Occasionally, she would manage to speak. My capacity for it had drained out of my cock somewhere around my twelfth orgasm - hers was better, though I was still fucking at superspeed and playing with her clit simultaneously. "Mm, you like it. You like my pussy." "Just enjoy it. No other woman can make you feel as good as I do." "Your superspeed is amazing."</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, coming," she hissed out, suddenly, her whole body locking up as she clamped down hard on my dick. It arrested my movement, then, her already tight sex redoubling in its force and holding me in place. I held still, letting the pleasure wash over me, almost drooling in ecstasy at the sensation. I stared down at her, drinking in those good looks of hers, the way her head tilted, the way she panted, the way she seemed ready to lose her breath... and when she was finished, I went right back at it.</p><p>I don't know how many times I came. I would guess just south of one hundred; she managed to come five times, before I finally ran out of energy, at some point around the one hour mark. I simply collapsed onto the bed, then, and she let out a soft laugh, seeing me like that. She gave me a kiss, and started to move to rise - I took hold of her wrist on instinct, and pulled her back into me. "Mm, I really should be going..." she said, softly, as she got pressed into my chest.</p><p>"Come on. I've never had sex like that, don't just run off the second we're done," I argued. I probably would not have been so uncouth, but I was rather exhausted, and tired people are always more irritable. She let out a small giggle at the line about never having had sex like that before, and decided to let me hold her so close, snuggling up against me as I fell unconscious.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I woke up before her, perhaps an hour later. Her naked body stuck to mine, sweat pleasantly holding us together, and as my eyes looked down at her, I realized she looked subtly different. Her face was a little rounder; her breasts a mite larger, but so too was her belly. A look at how our bodies pressed against one another suggested her legs were shorter. <i>She</i> was shorter, chubbier, more natural looking, no longer looking like a model does in a magazine after getting airbrushed to high heaven...</p><p>It took me a few minutes to realize that she had presumably been looking so good thanks to an application of her power - and, being unconscious, she couldn't maintain it. She was still fairly cute, she just lacked that kind of obscene level of perfection. I thought about it from her point of view, trying to turn the situation around and around in her head. Perhaps she had some sense of inferiority? A complex? It would make sense, wouldn't it? A man who used his powers to make himself look like a beefcake, who actually is just a fairly average-looking guy underneath it... I definitely couldn't express disapproval of what she'd done.</p><p>I decided to go for the time-honored way to show a girl you thought she was sexy, at least in this world: laying her down gently on her back, then clambering in between her legs and just thrusting deep inside her, starting to rut. She woke up quickly, and despite her dark skin, I could see the flush on her cheeks as I fucked her hard. She had yet to quite apply whatever particular things had put me on a hair trigger, as she bounced and jerked beneath me, beginning to sputter softly, eyes wide.</p><p>"You're sexy either way," I told her, before leaning down to dive bomb her in a kiss, grasping her ass cheek.</p><p>Reassuring words or no, I felt as that soft, plush butt from a woman who didn't work out and was a bit on the chubby end, transformed into the tight, well-toned butt that I knew from earlier. As her spine shifted and arched, now that the distance from her head to her pelvis had grown once more. As her thighs became slim. It was sexy, too, to break off the kiss and see the ordinary-looking girl replaced with airbrushed perfection, and I just started to ram into her again, as I lost all control, her twisting work on my body making me start machine gunning her pussy again.</p><p>When we repeated the cycle a second time, she didn't wind up staying in bed with me; instead, she wound up serving me breakfast in bed, wearing that lovely model face again as she smiled. "I hope you enjoyed that," she said, exuding confidence as she spoke.</p><p>"It was fantastic," I breathed out, feeling dehydrated enough to gulp down the entire glass of orange juice and water she'd brought at superspeed - she wound up having to bring a second pair of cups with refills of both, then a third, before I was hydrated enough to eat and drink more normally.</p><p>"Mhm," she hummed, finger trailing along my naked stomach with interest. "A lot of men aren't quite so willing to do that kind of play," she admitted to me. "So? Have I broken you as a man, addicted you to my pussy?" She was smiling as she said it - a teasing mockery of that kind of fear.</p><p>"No. It was really good though. Can we do it again sometime?"</p><p>She laughed at that. "I would certainly hope so."</p><p>* * *</p><p>One thing I realized, in the aftermath of my date with Priscilla, was that it was probably the first <i>proper</i> date I had had in this world. I had gone out with Mira for drinks, sure, but that had been a bit of conversation, interrupted by her friend coming back in town (or, more likely, her attempts to play hard to get). Then there had been clothes-shopping with Priscilla, which had soon become mere practicality as she realized I wasn't very interested in shopping.</p><p>Everything else I had done, had simply been going to a woman's home, or bringing her to mine, then having sex with her. Fucking Xico and Kate at my apartment; fucking Lope and Xico at her place.</p><p>By extension, I realized that Xico had asked if she <i>could</i> go on a date with me - but had never actually asked <i>to</i> go on a date with me. Even our sex romps were pretty much me inviting her over, and then fucking her. She seemed shy, unsure of herself, and thus, I was pretty sure the reason she hadn't asked me out was just that she was trying to build herself up to it. Since I liked her, I decided to spare her that; when she came into work the next day after my date with Priscilla, I spoke up. "Xico. How about after work today, we hit the town and have a bit of fun?"</p><p>She blinked rapidly at the question, perhaps reading my thoughts to determine if I was playing with her. I wasn't, obviously. I was just making the first move to make things easier on her. "Y-yes! Yes... let's," she agreed, with a rapid nod, a small, nervous smile on her lips. "S-sorry for not asking you out," she added, seeming ashamed.</p><p>"You know I'm used to girls not asking me out," I told her, and she let out a small squeak at the realization, then another rapid nod of acquiescence. "Anyway. Back to the grindstone," I said, letting time stretch out in front of me as I started to work. I suspect she wasn't a terribly effective auditor that time, given the way her tentacles wobbled and bounced with nervous excitement, but I didn't take advantage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In any date environment, there is a constant tension between the desires of one party and the other, save in the absurd case of a perfect match. The one party enjoys dancing; the other enjoying doing crosswords. They cannot do both at once, so one has to win out over the other. Ordinarily this is done by trading off victories in a process more popularly known as "compromise," but the dynamic can become more complex and dire with only one simple alteration: make both parties want to ensure the other party is satisfied with the date.</p><p>Imagine yourself, a young teenage boy, lucky to date an incredibly hot, sexy, and sexual older woman. She's the one who winds up asking you out. You even know that she is the sort of woman who prefers fucking to actual dates, yet she's done so nevertheless, clearly to satisfy you - your first priority is no doubt to ensure that she thinks the date is as wonderful as possible, no?</p><p>Yet, inversely, imagine yourself to be an older man, dating an enthusiastic, shy and sweet young girl, who happily sucks your cock and who's glad that you took her virginity. You would feel an obligation to repay her affection with some kind of wonderful first (real) date experience, yet you could not do this if the girl in question meekly flopped over backwards at the slightest brush of air.</p><p>Add into it telepathy on one party's part, allowing them (and only them) to determine what the other party liked doing, and it's easy to explain why we wound up watching an action movie which appeared to have almost put Xico to sleep during its runtime. The film itself was interesting both for a few neat setpiece fights, and for its minor differences - the romance plot was exaggerated in intensity, the girl in question dialed up in her perfection. Whereas so many action movies in my own world featured a 'girlfriend' character who had little to her beyond that, here, the woman in question was... well, basically Priscilla with less personality. Rich, generous, sweet, almost obsessed with the protagonist...</p><p>We had met up at the theater separately, both of us having headed home to change. Xico had arrived first, despite my superspeed, probably because I had spent a good ten or twenty minutes fucking around on my computer, assuming that I would get there first either way. So, when we left the theater, that was my first time seeing Xico outside the darkness of the theater. She was wearing a rather cute black t-shirt with a white silhouette of a kraken on it, and a skirt that reached down past her knees... and had two holes cut in the back for her tentacles to stick out.</p><p>Which they did. In a public theater. Time slowed down as I reacted on a base level, using my superspeed to try to scan the crowd as it came out. Most people paid little attention to us, too busy with whatever conversations they were having, but a good number were looking at Xico, glancing at her tentacles with curiosity. Some tried to get photos, even, blatantly pulling out their cellphones to snap shots of Xico - and only Xico. They didn't even seem to have realized that I was her date.</p><p>Didn't she have a secret identity? No, I supposed she probably didn't. After all, all Kate had to do, to disguise herself, was to mess with her hair. She often looked like a completely different person after her hair had gotten tangled into a wet mess following some intense sex, after all. (From her saliva, or my sweat - she'd never sweated during our time together, no matter how long we went at it.) Xico had worn some long, thick dresses that could obscure the presence of her tentacles, but wearing them all the time was perhaps unrealistic, or unpleasant. It made sense. People tended not to think too hard about the welfare of others, so she had simply failed to consider the fact that I would become a target because of this-</p><p>Xico tapped my forearm lightly, and I slowed (or sped?) time back down to its normal pace. "...what?" Was her simple, succinct question, though it was baffling to me. "What are you... thinking about?" She said it in the same way one would ask, <i>What are you talking about?</i> - incredulous, baffled, almost cruel. Not the normal way, where it's a question a girl asks that must be responded to - for reasons too complicated to quickly cover here - by simply saying "you."</p><p>"Ah. I'm just concerned that a supervillain might target the people you know," I explained.</p><p>She blinked at that. "They... won't," she told me, frowning like my statement made no sense. "It doesn't," she said, unable to resist the urge to respond to my thoughts. "Why would... anyone... do that?"</p><p>Xico had never spoken to me in this way before. It, frankly, made me feel stupid. The little twist of her tentacles in response to that thought, earning a couple audible camera snaps and visible flashes from smartphones. "You know... um, revenge, because you foiled their plot?" I was beginning to slowly realize that I knew very little about the practical side of superhero life. I knew how many circuit boards Mira went through in a month, or the dietary requirements of certain extraterrestrials, but not the actual day-to-day practical side of things. I was filling in with the experience that seemed most relevant to me - superhero movies and comic books. It was a classic trope for the hero's girlfriend to get kidnapped by the villain, and-</p><p>"That... doesn't happen... in real life..." Xico said. She said it with this sense that she didn't want to have to say it, because it would make me feel stupid. And, naturally, once the words were said, it became obvious I was being stupid. For all the surface-level similarities, the superheroes of this world were <i>real</i>, and of course there were many tropes that weren't carried over. Secret identities may remain, but- "We don't... have secret... identities..." she said, softly. Her brow gently furrowed.</p><p>"You... don't?" I have to admit, I was confused about that, since I knew Kate as Perihelion first. And, presumably, everyone else also had various costumed names.</p><p>"Yes... but... it's not a... secret... it's just... um... what's word... like the one-eyed panda?" She suggested, referring to a well-known brand symbol for a chain of Chinese restaurants. "Brand?"</p><p>It all clicked into place, then. With the dizzying array of superheroes - Star Heroic alone employed 76 - naturally, the public would have difficulty remembering them. Using names that were words or concepts with an existence beyond just the random naming schema America normally used would assist in memory. It was easier to remember Perihelion or Tiamat or Amaranthine, even if they were rare words, because they had some actual meaning to connect to them. Mira versus Mary versus Miranda versus Marigold, on the other hand? All gibberish, easily forgotten and confused. There wasn't a word like Perihelion to get it mixed up with (other than Aphelion, which wasn't taken for exactly that reason). If you got confused and thought she was Amaranth, you'd still probably find her in short order. The connection between powers and names would also serve as a mnemonic, to assist normal people in-</p><p>"It's just... cooler," Xico said, interrupting my thoughts. "Kate Hill... um... it sounds foreign... to me... but to Americans... it's very dull. Perihelion... sounds... cool. Cool?" She asked, perhaps sensing my strange froth of emotions.</p><p>"Cool," I agreed. I guess that made sense. It felt vaguely... childish. Trying too hard? But, I guess they were trying hard to save the world, they could also try hard to be cool. It was like how the Pope got to wear an absolutely ridiculous outfit, but because he was the Pope, it was fine. Come to think of it, superhero outfits were generally ridiculous too. "So... what's your hero name?"</p><p>Her tentacles wiggled briefly with anxiety, and her fingers poked against each other. "I... have one... but Mira says... it's not very good..." Xico mumbled quietly, her lower lip almost trembling in a way that was cute and definitely did not make me imagine said lower lip trembling on the underside of my dick. Her cheeks must have turned red for different reasons. "You're so..." she trailed off for a moment, then gave a sheepish smile, her hands lightly wringing together. She floated up and kissed me on the lips, pulling back with a nervous expression that asked if what she had done was <i>really</i> okay.</p><p>I told her it was with my actions, mashing her face against mine. I could see her tentacles stretch out and quietly wave, before I drew her with me out of the theater. We took the subway back to my apartment, with Xico sitting next to me and occasionally leaning up to kiss me, a certain bashful energy to her every movement. Her lips were curled into a smile pretty much the entire time, though, so I wasn't too worried.</p><p>I was concerned about the people who would glance our way, though. Xico did not come off quite as 'young' as Lope did, but she was in fact the same age, and she was petite, too. It would not have been hard to confuse her for a girl below legal age. I was a twenty-eight year old man, intermittently snogging with an eighteen year old girl, and there were definitely people looking our way.</p><p>"They're not... looking because of... that." I briefly paused my thoughts, my attention on her, and she fidgeted for a moment. Her tentacles waggled up into the air, waving absently either way, then her tongues nervously lashed out past her lips. Oh. They were looking at her tentacles. Not because I was a twenty eight year old man with an eighteen year old girl. Wait, this was a world of reversed sexual morals. Would they even care about that? Not as much as on my world, definitely. "Not as much," she agreed.</p><p>Still, I did start feeling self-conscious, so I reserved the kissing for when we got back to my place - though I mentally reassured her that I would be playing with the inside of her tonsils plenty once we got back there, which set her tails to wagging again.</p><p>When we finally arrived in my apartment, I made good on my promise almost immediately. I even put my superspeed to good use, pushing her up against the wall and flicking my tongue against her tongues and teeth in a fraction of a second, earning a little squeak of surprise, then a hum of happiness. Her hands gently brushed along my upper arms, sliding up and down my biceps with obvious interest; her tentacles performed a similar movement on my thighs, paying careful attention to them, squeezing them tightly with intermittent force.</p><p>When I finally pulled off the kiss with a wet gasp, I loomed over her, staring down into her eyes, and she blushed faintly in response. "Is there anything you'd like to do, in the bedroom?" I asked, my hand brushing along her thigh, towards her groin, teasing at it through the fabric. She let out a little squeak. "Remember, from my perspective, you can pretty much do nothing but be sexy if you make a suggestion." Unless it was scat or something similar, but I doubted she'd jump to that. She blushed brighter and shook her head rapidly. "Good. So?"</p><p>"U-um..." she pulled her hands back from my stomach, briefly licking her lips. "Well... I like... older guys," she said, turning scarlet as she finished the sentence.</p><p>It was irresistibly cute, the way she acted so embarrassed about something that was obviously nothing but a benefit. Unless she meant much, much older men? Not just ones a decade her senior, but like, in their forties? She shook her head.</p><p>"W-well... older older too..." she clarified, a moment later. "I think... it's... sexy how you're... teaching me... about sex..."</p><p>"Okay," I said, my fingers gently trailing along her neck as I tried to think of how best to leverage this information. She liked the fact that I was significantly older than her. Should I pretend to have even more sexual experience than I had? Or just do things like call her cutie and say how nice her o-face was? The way she blushed bright red at the latter thought made it clear the answer was the second. "Let's go to the bedroom, cutie," I told her, pecking her on the forehead and drawing her along with me.</p><p>I quickly disrobed her, then myself - it took a fraction of a second, all told. She wiggled subtly as I laid her down on the bed, with a blush that reached down to her petite breasts. Her cute body had those nice little circles on it, lovely paired birthmarks on either side that my fingers brushed along with some interest. My cock twitched in the air, but she faintly trembled at the touch - they seemed to be a bit more sensitive than the surrounding skin. I did the natural thing, brushing around and around them. "That's cute, your response," I told her. "You like being touched like that, huh?" She nodded quickly, her tails starting to wag as best they could beneath her. My cock throbbed in the air, and I shifted my weight downward, teasing my dick against her slit and then beginning to slowly force my way inside her. She let out a hot pant, as my cock just wedged itself ever deeper inside her, her body wobbling faintly.</p><p>It felt fantastic from my end. "You're so tight," I breathed out. "That's what I like about young girls." Fuck, didn't that sound like a predator's line? But the gender-inverted version was hot, right? By the way that Xico clamped down a little and blushed and shook and nodded her head in response to each of my thoughts, I had to assume it was. "You're cute, and you're tight."</p><p>"Th-thank you," she stammered out, her voice failing her as I thrust gently deep inside her, sliding my entire cock into her. Her toes curled, including even her tails, and she let out a little whine of pleasure as she struggled not to respond too quickly, too sharply.</p><p>"Go ahead and come whenever you want," I told her, with a grin, knowing what my line here was supposed to be. "I like to see cute girls' o-faces," I told her. "Especially yours." She squeezed down on my dick as she pretty much immediately came, moaning softly beneath me. I leaned down over her, hungrily kissing and sucking at her neck, enjoying the feeling of her orgasm as it bathed my cock in pressure and warmth. Her whole body trembled beneath me, her back arching and pressing her bare chest up against mine. My hands pressed down against the bed on either side of her for balance, but as her orgasm ran out, I leaned back up. "I really want to get a good look at that cute young body of yours while I fuck you," I told her, as I gently took hold of her slender thighs and started to pump away.</p><p>It was a good view. That slender, unblemished body, marred only by her cute circular birthmarks that crossed along her whole form, as it gradually slickened with sweat. The way her cheeks colored red with embarrassment at being eyed up that way. The way her sex gently dripped around my cock, the faintest wetness slowly trickling out as I thrust in and out of her. Each thrust seemed to make her whole body bounce in response to the movements.</p><p>Some part of me briefly, suddenly, brought up the idea that perhaps Xico liked older men because of me, specifically - after all, an early sexual experience can cause all kinds of imprintation. The first porn I ever watched was a torrented blowjob video, and my first girlfriend was a blowjob fanatic, and now the one thing that could get me harder than any flash of skin was the sight of a woman's tongue with a stud in it (or Xico's own many tongues, or anything other form of tongue action that suggested blowjob expertise like the cherry stem trick, really).</p><p>In response to those thoughts, two things happened. First, Xico blushed scarlet at the suggestion that she was into older men because I was her first lover, though she failed to deny it. Second, she timidly flicked her tongues out, letting the thin things lick at the air, as if she was trying to do the equivalent of a strip tease just for me. It succeeded primarily in making me intensify my pace inside of her. I kept my pace slow and methodical - from my perspective. But from hers, I started to ram at her at a rapid pace, making her whole body jerk beneath me.</p><p>It wasn't too difficult to control my speed of speech so that it came out normally, and it took me only a fraction of a second to come up with what to say. "Ah, your young pussy is too good," I said, putting as much thick and overbearing lust as I could into the words. "It feels so good on my cock! I love it! I love young pussy! I love popping cuties' cherries!" Her blush, if anything, grew scarlet - and she came pretty promptly, from a mix of my increasingly forceful pace, and my lewd words, her sex gripping my dick so hard it began to intermittently stop my movements altogether.</p><p>"P-please keep... t-teaching me about... s-sex," she managed to get out, when her orgasm had left her, her eyes big and bashful and an absolutely gorgeous thing to stare directly into, since she now was looking right into my own eyes. "I-I like... s-sex w-with, y-you," she managed to get out, her voice rendered a bit of a staccato as I forcefully rammed it inside her with incredible speed. She came again shortly thereafter, her tight sex growing even tighter on my cock.</p><p>At that point, I couldn't take it any more. I bottomed out inside her, finding sweet, sweet release as I let go. Each splash of my cum into her seemed to provoke a little miniature orgasm, her whole body fidgeting and undulating beneath me, tentacles frantically lashing around underneath her. When I was finally spent, I pulled out and halfway collapsed onto the bed next to her. She curled up right alongside me, one tentacle softly wrapping around my hips as she snuggled up to me.</p><p>For a long few minutes, we both just caught our breaths, enjoying the feeling of one another. Neither of us had any reason to ask if the other person had enjoyed themselves - Xico, since she could read my mind, and me, since Xico had come plenty, told me she enjoyed sex, and begged for more in the future. Hard to get more unambiguous than that.</p><p>When we both had actually finished catching our breaths, though, I realized she hadn't actually told me what her hero name was.</p><p>"It's... Projecture..." she said, her voice quiet. "Conject... means to throw together... like with telekinesis... or to think... like with telepathy... but con means bad... and pro means good..." she explained, and I struggled on how, exactly, to politely tell her that her name wasn't very good. "Oh..." she said quietly. "Well... um... I liked it..."</p><p>"Why not Project?" I suggested. Her tentacles briefly flashed around at the air, then she quietly nodded.</p><p>"I... can still... change it," she said, before snuggling in close to me. She wound up spending the night at my place, cuddling together with me.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Hey," Mira called out, as the work day began to run out. "I'm in a bad mood. Who wants to come over to my place for a pool party? Hank? Hank, come on Hank," she called out, waving to a very tall dark-haired man. "If you come I can count on at least three girls to show up."</p><p>"Very well," Hank said, with a small, almost grim nod. "If it is for the sake of my friend."</p><p>At that point, a good number of hands went up - almost all of whom I already knew, actually. In fact, it was basically every woman I'd had a meaningful conversation with, including Lope, and I got the impression that she and Mira were like oil and water. I guessed that made sense - the kind of girls who would be enticed to go to a pool party by the presence of an attractive man were also the kind of girls who would be first to show up to flirt with the hot new employee.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The only hand I didn't recognize was that scaled and light green. When I looked to find who it belonged to, it was a man. Muscular, a bit more than me - I was on the quite slim side, in terms of build - with light blonde hair done in a braid, and a pair of far-too-large ears. He even had a tail, looking rather like a shark's. I had seen him around. It was hard not to notice him, given he had a tendency to wear far skimpier clothes than was typical for men around the office. Where most people wore something fairly formal - a suit, a dress shirt, a blouse, a dress - he wore what amounted to a one piece, if that. Women certainly took their chances to look at him, but he'd never seemed to mind it, so I had ignored it.</p><p>My interest in the pool party wasn't for the fact that two guys were going, though. It was that Esther, Priscilla, Lope, and Kate were all going to go. Xico glanced my way, and as I resolved to go, she floated out to raise her hand into the air before I did so, to make it less obvious she was going to join me. I raised my own hand into the air a few seconds later. "Be nice to get to hang out with other people," I said.</p><p>At that point, nine hands simultaneously rose into the air. All belonging to different women, at least at first glance. I felt a faint sense of trepidation at the possibility of having to try to learn and remember the names of nine different people in one social outing, but Mira just sighed and looked across the raised hands. "Only one of you, my pool doesn't have infinite space," she said, at last. After a second, eight hands simultaneously fell.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>The new girl, naturally, attracted my attention. Both because she was new, and because she (and eight of her friends?) had clearly decided to join the pool party solely once I had done so. She was fit, with a muscular physique, and fairly tall - the top of her head roughly level with my eyes. She had lovely blue eyes, and cropped-short blonde hair, and she stared at me as she quietly disrobed into her underwear, apparently having concluded that a sports bra and panties were sufficient to dive into the pool.</p><p>"Nora," Mira said, clapping her sharply on the back, interrupting her stare at me. "Please tell me you have a swimsuit on you."</p><p>"My bra and panties cover a similar quantity of skin," was Nora's simple, crisp reply.</p><p>"That's very nice, but nobody wants to see the exact outline of your labia, so, have one of your bodies bring over an actual swimsuit," Mira said.</p><p>Nora's attention went to Hank. She was standing in her underwear by that point - the man himself had already switched into a swimsuit and dove into the water a minute earlier. I finally took a proper look at him, and...</p><p>
  
</p><p>He happened to choose that moment to pull up his shirt. It hid nothing anyway - it was now wet, sticking to his skin and becoming semi-translucent - but I didn't have to turn my head to know that every single woman's eyes were currently on Hank's chest. I knew he was tall - six and a half feet, maybe more - already, just from seeing him around. In his suits, it was easy to dismiss his bulk at maybe as much fat as muscle. Without it, he had the most chiseled, muscular, well-formed physique I had literally ever seen in my life. My brain briefly locked as I realized the kind of competition I had for women's attentions - and apparently that thought was enough to make Xico float over next to me to nervously squeeze my shoulder.</p><p>It cleared my thoughts for a moment. I glanced at Nora, who was still staring at Hank. (And, yes, Esther, Lope, Priscilla, Kate, and even Mira were all drinking in Hank's bare chest for the couple seconds he took before pulling his shirt back down... then mostly kept staring.) "Hank," she said, at last, making him turn his attention her way. "Is this inappropriate clothing for swimming in?" She gestured at her own clothing.</p><p>He took no time at all to respond. "It is inappropriate to swim in your underwear." He said it in a way that it didn't feel like he was being patronizing at all, or even like the explanation was tailored to Nora - more like that was how he'd respond to anybody asking the question. "The water causes it to cling to your skin; even with darker colors, the effect is revealing." Part of me thought that the same applied to his t-shirt, and that produced this awkward little squeeze of Xico's hand like she <i>really</i> didn't want me to point that out to him. When I glanced at her, she blushed and fidgeted in embarrassment.</p><p>Well, I wouldn't be the one to tell him, if he was the sort to care. I could put myself in the girl's shoes - the megatits girl jumps in the pool wearing the skimpiest string bikini and doesn't seem to realize it's worth commenting on. Telling her what she was doing was just harshing everyone else's mellow. Especially since Hank was probably at <i>least </i>my age. He had to know what he was doing.</p><p>The shark-boy dove into the deep end of the pool, serving as the thing that finally set off everybody else to turn their heads his way. He popped up out of the water - and I don't mean just his head, I mean he actually leapt out of the pool, spinning in the air for a moment before diving back down, like a dolphin at play or something. The girls now seemed to have two men competing for their attention. "Don't be shy, friend," he called out - to me, I realized, after a moment. "Change into your swimsuit! Come enjoy yourself with the boys!"</p><p>The women practically all rushed off for the bathrooms at that point, no doubt wanting to strip down to their underwear as quickly as possible. I, on the other hand, had superspeed, so I beat all of them and got in my swimsuit before rushing right past them. I saw their gaze briefly flick to my scarcely clothed body with naked lust, staring at my bare stomach, my chest, but they only got a second or two before I'd cannonballed into the water.</p><p>"I'm Alexios, by the way," the shark-boy said, as he swum up towards me, offering a hand and revealing a shining row of - well, his teeth weren't sharp, despite my initial expectations. They were oblate, shaped almost like countless little 0s up next to one another. There weren't any canines, they all seemed uniform, or near enough, in size and length, rimming his whole mouth. "You are Roger, yes?"</p><p>"Ah, yes," I said, finally taking his hand after a second. "Sorry. We don't have..." I trailed off, having no idea what he actually was, and knowing 'whatever you are' to be a bad choice of phrasing. "My Earth only has baseline humans," I explained.</p><p>"Oh, I understand," he said, smiling. "I am Atlantean," he explained, a swish of his tail beneath the waves. "Oh, my apologies. Atlantis is an underwater kingdom in the Atlantic. Hm, is that where the name comes from? The ocean between Europe and the Americas."</p><p>"It's called the Atlantic in my world too. We had legends about Atlantis in my world," I told him, and he smiled at that, showing off those strange teeth again.</p><p>"Good to hear." He looked across the various women, tilting his head curiously. "I think you have a surprisingly lot of women interested in you." I knew that already, but I didn't know quite what had him so aware of it, tilting my head over to the girls, who had started to enter the water themselves. "Xico, Kate, Nora... well, which one do you like?"</p><p>"Nora?" I asked. Kate and Xico being the most obviously-interested wasn't too surprising, since I'd spent the most time with them, but I was surprised he picked out Nora over, say, Lope, or Priscilla, who had both already had sex with me once and clearly enjoyed it quite a bit.</p><p>"Ah!" His tail swished for a moment beneath the waves, then he drew quite close to me, clasping my hands in his in a way that made me mildly uncomfortable, just for how much closer he was than normal. I had to mentally remind myself that he was a man in this world, and also a foreigner, so there probably wasn't anything meant by it. "I have to admit, I did try things once with her, and sorry as I am to say it, but she's got a sex drive too high even for me! It was fun, though," he added with a wink, making me shift in the water. I was missing too many pieces here. Clearly, Alexios had misinterpreted my <i>Nora?</i> as a statement of interest, rather than of curiosity.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I haven't even spoken to her," I told him, making his eyebrows rise.</p><p>"Oh! Well, you see, Nora is a nova-" I knew what that meant, the local term for a human born with powers from some genetic or epigenetic cause that wasn't well-understood or easily-replicable, "-and her power is duplication. Her sex drive is, mm, independent through her bodies," he explained, with a slightly conspiratorial note to his tone, coming in close enough that his breath now brushed against my skin. I did understand what he was getting at, with a half-second of thought: imagine the sex drive of multiple men, compacted into a single person with multiple bodies. It would be an absurd amount.</p><p>"Come on, kiss!" Lope shouted out from elsewhere, making me turn her way. She was, in fact, talking to me and Alexios.</p><p>Alexios's hands squeezed mine, making me turn back his way. He was smiling in a way that was perfectly kind and warm, but made me feel suddenly very worried. "Well, what do you think?" My thoughts must have been legible without telepathic powers, so he soon frowned. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he said, letting go of my hands. That was good. It seemed like he wasn't going to actually kiss me.</p><p>"It's- ah, not your fault," I told him. A couple girls in the water, being asked to kiss, and one of them asks the other if she'd like to go for it? It wasn't really a big deal, if you thought about it in those terms. And it wasn't like he'd actually kissed me. (I did wonder what Atlantean sexual mores were like, but if they were anything like the ancient Greeks, they probably had plenty of gay sex.)</p><p>"No, boundaries are important. I should have noticed your stiffness earlier. My apologies," he told me, with a gentle bow of his head.</p><p>"Apology accepted," I said, wanting to cut off this whole conversation as quickly as possible. I had nothing against gays, but this was actually the first time in my life I'd been subjected to anything like being hit on by a man, and I didn't have much awareness of how to politely reject him.</p><p>After a second or so, Alexios seemed to decide that I really was okay now and he didn't need to apologize any further. "So... of Xico, Nora, and Kate, which do you like?"</p><p>Glad for the change of subject, I turned back to the group. "I like Xico and Kate," I said, though even at that point I still was less than certain I liked Kate in any sense that meant that I'd actually go out with her if the sex wasn't fantastic and easy, "but I don't know Nora."</p><p>"Ah, that is good to hear," he said, but he was clearly thinking it over to give me advice. "Kate. Well, Kate is a tad estrogen-brained-" that meant horny "-but that can be charming," he said. It certainly could be, if you were like me and wanted to have sex as quickly as possible. "Xico, I think you'll have to be the one to pursue her." He smiled gently as he spoke, smoothly flowing through the water around me, practically pulling me along with him and away from the girls. "And Nora- ah, here she comes. I guess one of her bodies must have brought over a swimsuit. Want me to run her off so we can keep talking?"</p><p>It was strange to have an offer like that made. In my old world, the idea of a man "running off" a woman who was interested in a guy he was talking to would so obviously be bad that it would require extreme extenuating circumstances - the girl being his stalker, say. Here, though, it was much milder, since I might just not be feeling "in the mood" to be approached. Of course, I wasn't a man of this world, so I said, "I'd like to get the chance to know her."</p><p>Alexios's eyebrows raised, but there was also a smile on his lips. "Ah, I see," he said, tail swishing for a moment behind him. "Well, I'll go play with the other girls to keep them off you," he said, swimming away as Nora finally came close enough.</p><p>Her gaze briefly followed him, her head tilting to admire his body as he jumped in and out of the water repeatedly. Once he had joined the other women and stopped rushing about so much, she tilted her head back and turned her gaze to me. "Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Nora Kleiner." She offered her hand, and I took it, shaking it.</p><p>"I'm Roger Cooper," I told her. "What brings you over here?"</p><p>"You do. I have sexual and, by extension, romantic interest in you."</p><p>That was shockingly forward, even by this world's standards. My little jerk of surprise got no more note than a slight tilting of Nora's head. "That's forward."</p><p>She tilted her head still further, this time to the opposite side. "It is an honest statement. I find you physically attractive, and do not know you. I would ideally like to develop a romantic relationship with you, though that would depend on your personality and whether we are compatible."</p><p>Alexios hadn't given me any warning about Nora, other than her very high sex drive, and he had actually dated her, so I wasn't too worried her forwardness was a sign that she was a rapist or anything. "I'll take that as a compliment," I said, regarding her finding me physically attractive. Now I was groping for something to discuss.</p><p>"I will arrange for a date on Friday, after work, if that is to your liking."</p><p>"We can get to know each other now," I pointed out, honestly confused as to why she was immediately putting it off.</p><p>She tilted her head again, then straightened up and nodded. "Very well. That would be acceptable to me." She got a few inches closer, staring up at me with this cold, infinitely long stare that seemed not to blink or glance away for even a fraction of a second. "I am the heroine Fork. My power is duplication. I enjoy exercise, combat practice, and saving lives. I dislike crime and people saying things they do not mean."</p><p>She had an intensity to her that made it somewhat hard to quickly respond, but fortunately I had superspeed to compensate. I pulled an inch or two back, glancing around at the rest of the pool to remind myself there was a world outside her eyes. Mira was in a dark bikini and trying to chat up Hank; the other girls were pretty much all staring brainlessly at Alexios as he showed off for them, with the exception of Xico who occasionally glanced my way as if to check on me, and Kate, who occasionally glanced at Hank to admire his chest, or at me to admire mine.</p><p>She didn't ask me to speak up, despite the fact that I was actually taking quite some time to draw my words together. "I'm an accountant. My power's superspeed. I like math and video games." I considered throwing 'sex' into the list, but that might have been too far. "My dislikes are, uhh, being subject to violence."</p><p>She nodded at that. "Most people dislike being subject to violence," she agreed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to list, and not a consequence of nothing else immediately coming to mind. I was glad my rather-crappy answer hadn't ruined things. "Is there anything I can help you with? I have a large quantity of free time, since I have a large quantity of bodies." I was reminded of my own stretched-out time back before I'd gotten this job, where I spent one hour a day working and a hundred subjective hours fucking around online. If she was a duplicator, I guess she was probably in a similar boat.</p><p>"Nothing right now," I told her. "What kind of duplication do you have?" I asked. I'd seen some male-duplicator on TV, a Japanese guy who made temporary illusory clones, but from the sound of things, Nora had a different kind of duplication.</p><p>"I was born with the natural tendency to split. My number of bodies naturally work to hit a certain 'metabolic mean,' though this has grown over my life, from twelve when I was young, to twenty-one today. When I fall below this margin, I consume an extremely high quantity of calories, equivalent to one or two months' food, and one of my bodies will split from the excess calories."</p><p>"That must've been hell on your mom," I said, trying to crack a joke.</p><p>"Yes. My mother and father were unable to effectively care for me." Her expression didn't change in the slightest as she said those words - despite that, I felt like a jackass. I couldn't tell if she was just that good at making people feel bad, or if it truly was unintentional. "I was enrolled in a government program to raise particularly problematic novas. Problematic in the sense that their powers present difficulties. I was a very well-behaved child." I thought I caught the slightest trace of pride in her normally cool and level voice.</p><p>"Got it," I said. Since we were already on the subject... "What does it feel like?"</p><p>"What does what feel like?"</p><p>"Having multiple bodies," I explained. "Is it like, there's twenty of you in psychic communication, or...?"</p><p>"I have a single consciousness, which controls all of my bodies, and experiences reality through them. The actual physical actions are undertaken by the individual brains and nervous systems, and the sensations are sent through them. As such, <i>I</i>," she says, with an airy gesture and a wave of the hands towards something ephemeral and beyond physicality, "experience pain when one of my bodies is struck, but only the body actually struck winces, flinches, and disfavors the damaged part. Is that clear?"</p><p>"It is, I think." It was a weird way to experience the world, though it seemed fairly easy to understand. It did make me wonder - "So if you're having sex in one of your bodies, the rest of them just keep going like normal?"</p><p>She slightly pouted at that, the faintest trembling of her lower lip, and I worried I'd <i>deeply</i> offended her somehow, since that was the strongest sign of emotion she'd shown so far in our conversation. "I apologize. I used to explain my experience in reference to sex. Mira told me that it was inappropriate to tell people that way, particularly males, so I instead used pain as my reference. Therefore, you should actually blame her for any lack of clarity." I didn't think that it was that unclear, but I nodded along. "When I have sex, <i>I</i>, in the abstract sense, experience the pleasure of sex. However, only those bodies which are actually being fucked experience sexual pleasure, orgasm, involuntary muscular movements, et cetera. The others can continue going like normal."</p><p>"You must be great for threesomes," I said. A moment later, I realized what I said, and resolved to try to arrest my motormouth. Something about Nora - her completely plain and straightforward speaking style, the way she barely reacted to anything you said - encouraged me to say things I probably wouldn't have said to anybody else.</p><p>"I am very good for threesomes, foursomes, fivesomes, sixsomes, et cetera. If you have any sexual fantasies that can only be fulfilled with multiple partners, it is extremely likely that I can fulfill them, unless they necessitate more than twenty sexual partners simultaneously, which is unlikely. Given you asked this question, I will assume this is something you would be interested in, and suggest that if we become sexually and romantically intimate, we could have such sex regularly."</p><p>I swallowed. She'd gotten a bit closer again - I got the impression her personal space bubble was just a couple inches smaller than mine, and I took a couple steps back. "We can go out, sure. Uh. Let me give you my number. Do you have something to write with?"</p><p>"Another body does," she told me, and I rattled off my phone number. A second or two later, my phone buzzed. "Your most recent caller is now one of my phones. If you would like to go on a date, or, alternately, to simply have casual sex, you can call me."</p><p>I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the casual sex comment. "Were you this forward with Alexios, or just me?"</p><p>"I was approximately this forward with Alexios. We had sex after our first date, which he found sufficiently romantic to consider a spark to exist. It was even threesome sex, allowing me to satiate the sex drive of two of my bodies at once."</p><p>I have to admit, there was something appealing to the way she spoke - it was very, very straightforward. There was no chaff or obscurity, she just said things exactly as they were, like there was no concern about trying to cover up who she was. It was nice, particularly given how tiresome it could be to constantly flip and rotate genders to try to understand what was going on in a woman's head. Perhaps one day, I would get used to it enough to not have to think about it, but that wasn't today.</p><p>Still, I hadn't come here for Nora, she had come here for me. "Let's get back to the crowd," I told her. "You have my number now, we can talk any time."</p><p>"True," Nora agreed, and I swam back to the group of them.</p><p>Esther wore a one-piece, something fairly conservative but that still showed off she had a quite nice, curvaceous body - more well-rounded than I had thought, just looking at her through a suit and layers. Priscilla wore a white bikini which covered a decent amount, and which contrasted <i>extremely</i> well with her dark skin, making her breasts seem to pop. Kate wore something close to a sports bra for a top, and short-shorts for bottoms, which showed off plenty enough of her body but was clearly for function rather than form. Xico was wearing one of those one pieces that had a skirt, a simple dark design with two holes in the back for her tentacles to pop through. Lope's was the most risque, getting up this close, being a nearly-indecent black-and-red bikini, with fire print across shockingly thin patches of dark color.</p><p>One advantage of superspeed was that I got to eye up a half-dozen women in such a short amount of time that they didn't even notice I was doing so.</p><p>"Hey, Rodge," Lope said, quickly swimming over to me. "Tell Alex how cool I am. I'm super mature for my age, right? Age is just a number, y'know?"</p><p>It was impressively tactless, though about what I would have expected, given Lope's previous behavior. Boorish and horny. "If he thinks you're too young, then that is his choice." I gave her head a pat, which didn't improve her mood at all.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it. I was totally being unfair. Sorry," she muttered, kicking her foot beneath the water in a way that sent a rush of water running against my calf. It was obvious she didn't mean to apologize for hitting on Alexios, but instead to me, for...?</p><p>...for asking me to be her wingman going after another guy, I realized. Yes, that was a bit uncouth, right? I mean, we'd only had sex the once, and it had pretty much just been sex, but... I mean, I didn't care, since she was just a horny girl I had enjoyed having sex with, but for a normal guy in this world, it probably would have been rather impolite. "Oh, it's fine," I told her. "Don't worry about it," I said.</p><p>"Alright then, cool," she said, seeming to accept my words at face value shockingly easily before swimming over to try to flirt with Hank. The fact that it gave her the chance to bother Mira, who was also trying to flirt with Hank, seemed only to make her more inclined to do it.</p><p>Lope wandering off meant it was now time for other girls to move in for the kill. In this case, the two women I had actually gone on dates with: Xico and Priscilla. Xico blushed as she picked up that particular thought when she got close, and Priscilla took up the speaking role. "You are looking positively scrumptious today, Roger," she said, grinning with the sort of confidence that said she remembered very clearly our sex, and thought it was an enormous charm point for her. (In fairness, it was.) "Mm, you know, you look truly <i>fantastic</i> wet. I have a private pool at my home, if you'd like to enjoy it later." Her dark fingers freely trailed across my shoulder, while Xico just quietly blushed from the sidelines, perhaps picking up how our previous sexual encounter had gone.</p><p>"A-are you okay... Mr. Cooper?" Xico asked, from next to Priscilla, her tails idly flicking in the water.</p><p>"Mmm? Is there some reason he wouldn't be?" Priscilla asked, even as her fingers gently trailed down my chest, sending goosebumps along my whole body as they made their way downward. I wondered if she was using her powers to cheat and change the sensitivity of my skin somehow, and Xico quietly shook her head from behind her. "He looks to be in tip-top condition, just like I left him. Did you enjoy the ballet?" Her hand was now sliding around to the small of my back, fingertips trailing along my spine in this faintly teasing way that really did <i>something</i>.</p><p>"It was, um... well, honestly, I don't remember much about it," I admitted. The way her fingers moved produced this constant, low-level twitching on my part. In a good way.</p><p>"Too distracted by your lovely date? I'll take it as a compliment. That show wasn't worth anything next to the attention of a handsome man like yourself." She was laying on the charm thick - I probably wouldn't even have noticed, if I hadn't been from a different world, but for me, the odd little turns of phrase popped out more for their abnormality.</p><p>I did feel increasingly awkward under this kind of carnivorous assault right in front of Xico. She'd seen me with other women, but Priscilla had this sort of... <i>presence</i>, I suppose. Imagine your girlfriend making love to another man, who was just a big lovable dork. Unpleasant, sure, but less unpleasant than your girlfriend being fucked senseless by a guy built like Hank who made her come buckets. Rather different, at least in my estimation. And Priscilla had made me come buckets.</p><p>"You two..." Xico said, in a quiet voice, but nevertheless attracting both my and Priscilla's attention, "are cute together."</p><p>"Oh?" Priscilla shifted in the water, casting one arm around me in a lazy movement, my neck caught in the crook of her elbow as she repositioned herself. Her breasts gently pushed against my upper arm and back. They were by no means enormous, but they were still quite pleasant to feel. "Perhaps you'd like to take a photograph of the two of us?" Her fingers trailed along my shoulder, a hungry note to her voice.</p><p>There was maybe five or ten minutes of that - Priscilla fawning over me in a way that made it obvious that if there weren't a half-dozen witnesses, she'd give herself gills, dive under the water, and suck my brain out through my cock, Xico quietly watching and offering occasional commentary which seemed mostly intended to reassure me that she really didn't mind me getting attention from another woman like this. At last, though, I managed to extricate myself from Priscilla - her movements could only be qualified as teasing since I wasn't actually going to get to fuck her - and I swam over to Alexios. He was speaking with Kate and Esther at the moment.</p><p>"...I had lost the bet, though, and I am an honorable man, so I stripped down and bore it all in front of the academy," Alexios said, making Kate practically drool, and Esther's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.</p><p>"I haven't heard this story before," Esther said, with a certain hungry growl in her voice.</p><p>"It only happened a few months ago. That sort of thing's quite common in Atlantis - someone losing a bet is how I first learned what a naked woman looked like," he explained, with a toothy grin and a flash of his tail behind him. "Of course, once I was old enough to participate in the Dionysia I got to see quite a bit more!"</p><p>"Yeah... the Dionysia..." Kate said, sounding breathless and struck dumb by his words. I didn't really know the term at the time, but, looking it up later, it was an orgiastic festival celebrated in Atlantis. "Wish I could go to one. Must be great."</p><p>"Hearing you talk about it is almost enough to tempt a woman to turn against God," Esther said, with a faint smile to her lips and an obvious hunger in her eye.</p><p>"Alexios," I said, since it seemed like a good time to interrupt. "Can I talk to you for a second."</p><p>"Of course, of course," he said, waving me forward.</p><p>"Away from the women?"</p><p>He let out a bark of laughter. "Of course," he said, and drew me along with him towards a more isolated area of the pool, smiling as he waited for me to start speaking.</p><p>"Ah. So. You clearly attract a lot of female attention." He nodded, his expression seeming placid at the statement. "How do you deal with it?"</p><p>"Oh, yes! You're new to being handsome, aren't you," he said, reaching out for my bicep and giving it a squeeze. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, as both Kate and Esther's jaw dropped at the sight. I resisted the urge to slap him away, since it was just my bicep. Men in this world were more touchy than men in my world. It wasn't even sexual. "I personally just think you should enjoy it, but Hank's of a different mind," he explained, with a glance his way. "Most <i>epifa</i>- ah, surface dwellers, are."</p><p>"I am enjoying it," I agreed, "but there's a difference between enjoying female attention, and walking out to be approached by four different women, and only not being approached by the other three because they're distracted."</p><p>"Oh, just turn them down, then," he said, warmly. "These are all superheroines, they're hardly going to become enraged if you tell them no. Perhaps a bit of politeness is better than cruelty, but, it can be hard your first few times, to tell a nice girl no. You think, well, they're not a <i>bad</i> person. They're not <i>ugly</i>. Aren't I being <i>mean,</i> telling them no? They want it so badly, maybe I can keep giving it a shot? But," he reached out for my shoulder, his hand squeezing it, "there is nothing kind about leading a woman on! If you don't like her, you don't like her. It doesn't mean she's a bad person. Oil is good, water is good, but they don't mix."</p><p>"I don't..." I trailed off for a moment, and he listened attentively. "I don't really want to turn them down." His eyebrow quirked in curiosity.</p><p>"If you don't want to turn them down, then what's the problem?"</p><p>I have to admit, I understood his confusion, when I turned my gaze inward. What was the problem? I would gladly have taken Priscilla, Xico, Lope, Kate, Esther, Nora, or even Mira out of the pool and bent them over something before fucking them to high heaven. I just didn't want them to approach me, since even five or ten minutes for each of them could stretch out to an hour or more. And, I was sure even then, there were other women at Star Heroic that I hadn't met.</p><p>"There's just... a lot of them," I said.</p><p>"Then pick one! They'll understand." His gaze went to the girls, briefly considering them in turn. "Hm, you did say you like Xico and Kate. Did Nora make a good impression? Your power might just mean you can handle her," he noted, with a faint hum. "Well, it's really up to you. I know it's different, but-"</p><p>"I don't want to pick one," I said, at last.</p><p>"Well..." Alexios paused, then smiled. "Pick two then," he said, with a smile that said he didn't understand what I really meant. "If everyone is happy with each other, that sort of relationship can be wonderful too, I know a woman back in Atlantis who has two husbands, they're all very happy with one another."</p><p>"No, I, ah..." I had gotten the impression that Alexios was - by this planet's standards - a slut. But I was now coming to a rapid realization that I wasn't really a 'slut' in the conventional sense. Alexios <i>was</i> a slut, in that he had slept with a good number of heroines and flirted with plenty more and freely offered lewd personal stories and dressed in skimpy clothing. He didn't have any interest in keeping a roster of a dozen superheroines he could bang at will, though. "I think I'll have to work this through on my own, I guess. Sorry to bother you."</p><p>"It's no trouble," he said, giving my bicep a squeeze, then glancing at the women. At some point, Lope had successfully dislodged Mira from Hank, and now the pair were arguing on their own. "I'll make sure they give you some space," he said, with a wink, swimming off.</p><p>I stared out at the scene. Priscilla's eyes repeatedly met mine, a certain smoldering temptation in them, a faint tilt of her head. Nora would stare at me, whenever - well, actually, all the time, looking at her. Xico was a tad more bashful. Kate was dumbfounded by whatever hot guy was put in front of her, which currently was Alexios again.</p><p>Hank interrupted me before I could finish my full accounting, placing one powerful hand on my shoulder and making me startle. "Roger," he said, with a warm, gentle smile. "It's nice to get the chance to properly meet you. I'm Hank White, also known as White Knight, the executive officer of Star Heroic. I apologize for not coming to say hello to you earlier - running this company is quite time-consuming."</p><p>"Oh, it's fine," I said, letting out a laugh. "I was just complaining to Alexios about getting <i>too much</i> attention, so it really is fine."</p><p>He let out a small laugh at that, his hand reaching for and clasping my shoulder. "I'm happy to hear there are no hard feelings about my failure to introduce myself. I do have one thing that has concerned me. I should have brought it up earlier, but I have a busy job." He said it with such grim seriousness I thought that somehow they had decided I <i>had</i> been embezzling funds from the company. "There are rumors about you, I'm sorry to say. Gossip, sinful as it may be, is found among even the best people. I will tell you what they're saying, if you'd like, or simply leave it if you'd prefer."</p><p>I'm the sort of person who can only wind up having things go around and around in his head, becoming worse and worse with each progressive revolution. "Hit me," I said.</p><p>"They say you're an easy lay, and that you've had sex with Kate, Lope, Priscilla, and Xico." My mouth opened and closed fruitlessly in response to his words. That was, in fact, an exact list of the women I had already had sex with. Its only fault was the absence of women I hadn't yet had sex with. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I've told people to stop these rumors, but, as I said, even heroes are tempted to gossip. Most people don't believe it, if it makes you feel better."</p><p>"They don't?" They should, since it was true.</p><p>He shook his head. "You've been here a few weeks. Even Alexios took three months to move on to his fourth girlfriend." Another reminder that I was more promiscuous than the local slut. "The most common belief is that you have been intimate with Priscilla alone; second most, that Xico is your secret girlfriend. Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>It... didn't actually bother me at all, really, so I shook my head. "It's fine. Thanks for telling me. Is there anything really important I should know, about this? Consequences, I mean?"</p><p>"You have already begun to feel the consequences, I expect." He glanced at the women. "I couldn't help but notice that Nora, Xico, and Priscilla all independently approached you. I expect you'll see a lot more women coming your way in the future. If you want them to leave you alone, just say so, clearly and without ambiguity. Something like, <i>I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you. Please, leave me be.</i> If they continue to bother you after that, they may be put on administrative leave, or reassigned elsewhere, to avoid problems." He squeezed my shoulder with that very, very muscular arm of his. "If they're egregious - if their invitations go beyond flirtation into indecency - you can always speak with me, and they may be entirely removed from the company. Sorry to mention as depressing a thought as this, but it did need to be said, and sooner rather than later," he said. He waited for a second or two, staring at me, perhaps waiting for a confession that Kate had exposed herself to me. (Well, technically she had, with those sexts, but I didn't mind.)</p><p>"They've been nothing but great to me, so far. These rumors are the first bad time I've had with any woman here," I reassured him, and he let out a warm laugh at that.</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that. I hate to think poorly of my comrades." A moment later, he was swimming off towards the main crowd.</p><p>A few minutes later, he had organized us into a game of Red Rover. It was pretty fun. About half the players had an unfair advantage from their powers. I had superspeed, Kate could jet through the water like through the air, Xico could telekinetically manipulate the water, Priscilla could modify herself to swim better, and Alexios was half-fish.</p><p>I was less than sure that Hank didn't have any power by the end of it. He proved able to just barrel through pretty much anybody except Kate. If he did have a power - rather than just being muscular as fuck and tall as hell - it was something subtle, or irrelevant to swimming. It wasn't like Lope could boil her way through the water, or Nora could duplicate her way to move faster.</p><p>The pool party mostly devolved into people just having an enjoyable time with one another, at that point. I chatted a bit with various girls at various times, but nothing too worth talking about. It was a pleasant way to unwind after a subjectively eighty hour long day of accounting work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Priscilla pressed her weight against my door - literally, darkening it as she pushed back against it. Her expression was one of <i>forced</i> nobility and confidence, as she clicked the door shut and strode gently forward towards me. It was just the two of us here - Xico had gone out for a bathroom break, so I was waiting for her to return before getting back to work. Priscilla cleared her throat. "I had a pleasant time during our date."</p><p>"I did too." I came buckets, for one. It was genuinely crazy how much I had orgasmed - it would have been physically impossible, were it not for Priscilla's power.</p><p>"Now that I have you alone, there is one thing I would like to ask after." I felt my brow knit, fully expecting the other shoe to drop. "Did you tell anyone about my..." she trailed off, her eyes rolling up as if she was contemptuous of her own self. "Height."</p><p>"Your height?" I asked.</p><p>"You drew me into bed with you, you recall? Had me take a nap alongside you? You woke up before me, and saw, well, we both know what you saw." I remembered it, then. Her 'true' body. How I had figured that she was likely vain about this one, having created it purely for the purpose of being as sexy as she could possibly manage, and knowing that she was actually a chubby short girl with a just-cute face was something I now held over her. "I do hope you didn't tell anyone."</p><p>It wasn't a threat, and it wasn't a whine, either. If I had to put it into words, it was actually an expression of powerlessness - she had no chance of preventing me from talking to anybody I pleased. "I understood that it was something... private. I really do think you're attractive either way," I added.</p><p>"You're just saying that." Her tone wasn't accusatory, nor was it flirtatious. It was just an idle observation, having no emotion behind it whatsoever.</p><p>"I'm not." It was unconvincing. I tried to think of what, exactly, I could say to convince her. I'd had sex with her right off the bat when she looked like that for exactly this reason, so - "I'd fuck you either way. I did, in fact."</p><p>At that, there was a sudden light to her cheeks, her eyes blinking rapidly as her mind thought through what she'd just been told. Worked through it in a methodical, slow process that saw her lips part for just a fraction of a second - one I got to see for quite some time - before she spoke. "Well. I suppose that I can only say I'm glad to hear that, and hope that you keep it in confidence."</p><p>At that point, Esther barged in without even knocking, startling us both as her head poked through the open doorway. "Hope I was interrupting something," she said, with a lazy grin and eyes that penetrated Priscilla. "Oh, looks like I was. What happened? You've got me curious, Prissy."</p><p>"We're just discussing an embarrassing birthmark," Priscilla lied fluidly, without the slightest hint of falsehood in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah? What's it look like?" Esther demanded, obviously not believing her one whit.</p><p>"If you must know, it happens to look exactly like your face, save with puckered lips, and it is located just above my left buttock. Or, to put it in terms you might understand, it is a picture of you kissing my ass."</p><p>"Oh yeah? I'd like to see it, then."</p><p>It was genuinely absurd, the almost jockish way these two were acting, particularly given Priscilla's very austere, old money behavior - and it became all the more absurd as she slid up her dress to <i>actually</i> show off her ass. She was sufficiently distracted by her pissing contest with Esther that I could use my superspeed to shift positions to her blind side, and see that in fact she had used her biokinesis powers to make her butt <i>actually</i> have a birthmark as described.</p><p>"Thought you said it was on the top of your left buttock?" Esther asked, mockingly.</p><p>"That's a different one, that happens to look much the same, because you really ought to kiss my a-"</p><p>We were interrupted by Xico finally returning from the bathroom. She'd come in fast, and there were three of us, so she just turned beet red as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. Priscilla (sadly) let her dress fall back down, and raised her chin sharply. "Ah, it seems that our conversation, wonderful as it is, will have to come to an end, now that Xico has returned. You wouldn't want to cause any undue trouble for our dear Roger, would you, Esther?" She arched one eyebrow challengingly. Esther just shrugged and headed out, Priscilla following after and closing the door behind her, leaving me alone with a blushing Xico.</p><p>"Let's get back to work," I said, after a second or two's consideration. What was I supposed to say, really?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Nora's selection of a date location was rather surprising to me: an arcade. "An arcade provides a wide variety of tasks that can appeal to different individuals, in a minimized space. For example, some enjoy dancing, while some enjoy playing with guns. For any other situation, going from a dancing location to a shooting location would require a drive. This arcade has a rhythm game located a mere ten feet from the nearest light gun game. Therefore, you can select any game you prefer, allowing me to learn your preferences in a manner that nevertheless makes me look thoughtful."</p><p>"I don't know if it looks thoughtful when you explain it like that," I told her. There was a long few seconds of silence as she seemed to turn those words over in her head.</p><p>"Thought is something that takes place inside of the mind. The appearance of thought, known as 'being thoughtful,' is produced when the action taken is carefully considered to bring happiness to the other person. This action has been carefully considered to bring happiness to the other person. I have further explained the thinking that led to it. Therefore it is still thoughtful. In fact, it is more thoughtful, since you cannot think that I made these choices merely by accident."</p><p>She nodded to herself, proud of her logic. I have to admit, it had me beat for the moment. "So, what do you want to play first?"</p><p>"I already stated that I selected this place so that you could select the game you prefer here. Please, find a game which you would enjoy, and I will play that with you if it is multiplayer, or watch if it is not."</p><p>Despite her words, I decided to pick a game that was multiplayer - they had this lightgun game where you had to deal with a wide variety of antagonists in a near-future sci-fi setting. One interesting thing was, since this was a world with super-people, the boss fights were with such individuals. It was also obvious that the arcade industry had done better in this universe, since the design of the levels felt better - more fluid and interconnected, less like a shooting gallery, more interesting setpieces. The evolution of many generations of lightgun games, rather than one of a couple dozen that anyone had ever seen.</p><p>Nora was much better at it than me. I don't think it was even her powers - I just got the impression she did a lot of shooting. Did Fork shoot people? Was she armed with a gun? I guessed that would make sense. If your superpower was just duplication, you'd want to use normal weaponry. Kate punched harder and with more control than a gun ever could. Twenty Noras just ran around and punched them with regular fists, even if she was fit as hell.</p><p>We played a few other games, with her occasionally offering commentary on them, or on my taste. Things like, "This game is one I am extremely good at. As such, I will kill all of the opponents before you get the chance." or "Hm. This game involves scantily clad men. Does that offend you?"</p><p>"It doesn't offend me," I said. It didn't. Made me feel weird, probably, depending on the specifics. I didn't want to look at semi-naked dudes that were obviously barely clothed purely for titillation value. It felt... well, gay. I'm completely supportive of people attracted to men ogling them in fictional contexts, as my web history back home would prove I was a hypocrite to do otherwise. I just feel a little odd when it's in front of my face.</p><p>"I see. If I were to be perusing pornographic materials featuring such men, would you be offended?"</p><p>"Uhh. No?"</p><p>"Even if I were to be doing so now?"</p><p>"I'd prefer it if you didn't look at porn in the middle of our date," I said. "How would you feel if I looked at porn?"</p><p>"I would feel elated, as it would greatly increase the probability that we would have sex after the date completes. However, men and women are different so I understand that you would feel differently."</p><p>"Are you actually watching porn?" I asked. I didn't know quite how to react. On the one hand, she had like twenty bodies so just by random coincidence, there was probably like a fifty-fifty shot one of them was looking at porn at any given time. On the other hand, we were on a date. It was inappropriate. If a guy did that during a date with a woman back in my world, he would be yelled at, justly.</p><p>"No," she said. "I was asking as a hypothetical. In my experience, only Alexios was not offended that I would look at pornographic materials. He felt it was important that I embrace my sexuality. However, he was unable and unwilling to embrace my sexuality himself, as my libido was too high for him, causing our relationship to end. The fact that you are supportive of my watching porn in general, even if not during a date, suggests high compatibility. Would you mind if I watched porn during sex?"</p><p>I had to give it to Nora - she didn't beat around the bush. I decided to meet her in her honesty. "I don't like the thought of the woman I'm with thinking about other men."</p><p>"I see. Then would you allow me to record sex with you, to watch while I have sex with you later?"</p><p>These questions felt like traps, somehow. As if I was slowly being drawn towards some doom simply by answering them, piece by piece pulled along until I was suddenly agreeing to become her permanent love slave or something. "Do you promise not to distribute them?"</p><p>"I am among the most distinctive members of Star Heroic, due to my power. It would be very foolish to distribute recordings of the two of us having sex without your consent."</p><p>"That isn't a promise." People who lied tended to avoid directly lying, but instead made arguments or tried to convince you of something without saying anything technically untrue.</p><p>"Very well. I promise I will not distribute any recordings of the two of us having sex without your explicit, informed consent."</p><p>"Then I guess you can record us having sex."</p><p>She gave a very light smile at that, and her hand went to mine, fingers lacing together. "I am extremely glad to hear it. Do you think we will have sex at the end of this date, or will we do so at a later date?"</p><p>I realized then the actual trap: a girl saying she was fine with the guy recording sex between them, on the first date, looked like an extremely horny slut. I let out a sigh. "Probably the end of this date."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"I now know your address," Nora said, as we sat in the back of the car. It was a rideshare vehicle, though they were much better compensated here, to my understanding. "If you would like, I have up to six bodies available for sex, and they can likely get to that location before we do."</p><p>Nora definitely had a very... <i>blunt</i> way of speaking. It made me almost instinctively want to say no. Like she wasn't trying, so she didn't deserve it. But if I thought about it for longer than a second, it became obvious that this was all she had. Nora hadn't shown any ability to flirt, to make clever plays on words, to subtly signal interest. She'd barely shown the ability to smile. It was obvious she <i>had</i> emotions, but as to displaying them, she was not good at all. The most you got was the occasional small smile on the subtle knitting of the brow. Otherwise, it was just saying how she felt, no matter what that may have been.</p><p>"Better to have them and not need them, than need them and not have them," I said at last. She blinked. "That means send them all in."</p><p>There was a display of emotion in her gaze at those words - hunger. Given that she only seemed to display any emotion when she was <i>really</i> feeling it, I couldn't help but wonder if I had perhaps bitten off more than I could chew. I did have tenfold superspeed, so I should be able to handle seven women? Maybe? Hopefully.</p><p>Her bodies were wearing a motley array of different clothes, and they all stood outside my apartment door. One was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, with the text, <i>Draco interdum vincit</i> beneath it. Another was wearing a black jacket over a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. Another wore a simple green polo; a third wore a striped blue polo. Only one was wearing a skirt. They didn't all turn to look at me as I approached - only most of them. Two looked past one another, keeping their eyes on the entire hallway as the others stared at me with more of that same uninhibited hunger.</p><p>"If you have a preference in which one you would like to have sex with first, I will let you have sex with that one," Nora informed me, from one of her bodies - not the one I had been on the date with, I'm pretty sure - as I unlocked the door to my apartment and let the small swarm inside.</p><p>"Is there any difference?"</p><p>"No," a different Nora said - another Nora also said it, just slightly out of sync, but then the first spoke alone. "I am all seven bodies. You can have sex with as many or as few of them as you like. Given that you are highly attractive, it is extremely likely that if you do not satisfy all seven bodies, I will masturbate to you later. Does that make you happy to know?"</p><p>"It does," I admitted, and it was weird seeing the same smile appear on the same face seven times over.</p><p>"I am glad to hear that. Should I inform you whenever one of my bodies is masturbating to you?"</p><p>That was an incredibly sexy suggestion, but also probably practically a bad idea. Especially if she was normally as ignorant of boundaries and niceties as she was with me. "No," I told her, and she nodded.</p><p>"It is fine for me to masturbate to memories of our sexual encounter as much as I want, with as many bodies as I want, yes?"</p><p>"...as long as you don't do it in public?" She had a strong tendency to ask questions like this, where just the asking suggested a kind of danger. Like an election security specialist asking what firewall protocol you used for your voting machines.</p><p>"Do not worry. I will follow normal rules for appropriate situations for masturbation, primarily: in a bathroom or one's own home, and only when alone or with a consenting audience."</p><p>"Okay, good," I said, nodding along. "So." I looked across the seven different identical women in the room, eyeing up supple breasts and toned stomachs. "How do you normally have sex?"</p><p>"One-on-one, in a position the man prefers, such as missionary, often with significant fellatio beforehand as I am a generous lover who does not think foreplay is comprised purely or primarily of cunnilingus."</p><p>"Uh. You have seven bodies here."</p><p>"Normally my partners are not willing to have more than one body present at a time."</p><p>"And when they are?"</p><p>"Typically, I perform a combined rimjob-blowjob with two bodies, then proceed to perform a 'double ride,' wherein the man lies down and I sit on his face and ride his cock in the cowgirl fashion."</p><p>"What about when you have more than two bodies?" Sometimes, talking to Nora could be like pulling teeth, it was hard to get quite what you wanted out of her.</p><p>"There is a very small sample size for that, which is insufficient to describe anything. I have never actually had sex with seven bodies at once, so I cannot give you any examples of sex acts done in such a manner. The absolute maximum was with five bodies at once, and that was a birthday present from Alexios."</p><p>"Alright. What did you do then?" I asked. She seemed to finally have figured out the general direction.</p><p>"Men normally do not ask about sexual activities with other men. Are you interested in such things? I have long hoped for a man who was willing to share me with other men, but most men are very jealous."</p><p>"Just... what was the position," I said. Given what I understood, I could of course empathize with wanting to be able to have a relationship with more than one man at a time - with twenty-one bodies and twenty-one brains, one couldn't even argue that having multiple partners would deny her time and attention to spend on her other partners.</p><p>"We began with: three bodies kissing and licking his cock, one body rimming him, and one body kissing him on the lips, or occasionally speaking words I believed he would find erotic, such as how-"</p><p>"Don't want to hear that part," I interrupted, sure I was going to get something terrible if I let her keep going. She nodded quietly. "Let's do that. It sounds very fun."</p><p>"You are currently clothed. May I strip you naked so I can fully view your body?"</p><p>"Go ahead," I said, and immediately six bodies moved in, each one grabbing one button on my shirt and undoing it. Two peeled it back over my arms; the other four descended to their knees and speedily undid my belt buckle, undoing my pants button, unzipping them - with six sets of hands moving in perfect unison, it took no time at all for them to all be just about done. One body wound up perched against my side, staring into my eyes, as three fell to their knees in front of me, one behind; the one behind was the one that acted first, leaning forward to press her tongue into my ass.</p><p>"You keep it quite clean back there. Thank you," the body staring at me noted.</p><p>"Ahm, you aren't the first girl to rim me," I explained, and she nodded as three other bodies descended to their knees in front of me. There was no hesitation in them at all: the center one leaned forward to kiss and suckle at the tip of my cock, the other two going to the sides, running their tongues up and down, flicking against it as they all stared up at me with those cool blue eyes the whole time. Their movements were well-coordinated: when the left one neared the tip of my cock, the right one was down near the base, and vice versa. The one at the very tip was working overtime, her cheeks hollowing as she suckled on the very tip of my dick.</p><p>"Many men spend little time taking care of their body with the intent of pleasing women. Thank you for doing so. It is extremely erotic," she said, as her bodies just kept on working. I was unable to respond, due to the intensity of the sensations involved. She leaned over to me, kissing me on the lips, a soft little peck, before pulling back. "It is also extremely erotic that that is the first time we have kissed, after I am already fellating you. If this causes your self-esteem to lower, then I apologize for having forgotten to kiss you earlier."</p><p>"It's, fine," I panted out, and the pair on either side of my cock fell into sync before sliding all the way down, slurping noisily on my balls as their tongues flapped wetly against them. The one in the center then began her descent, and my eyes were completely occupied with the sight beneath me, the way my cock disappeared inch by inch down her throat, combined with what looked like a set of triplets sucking my cock. It was a gorgeous sight, almost as good as the sensations themselves.</p><p>"Do you enjoy looking, or would you prefer we kiss? Men are typically not highly visual."</p><p>"I'd- describe to me, what it feels like."</p><p>"It feels like a large, warm object has been lodged in my throat," she told me, the body that was actually doing so staring directly into my eyes, and my cock twitched in her throat at those words. "I enjoy the fact that you are being quickly reduced into being unable to speak. Do not worry about ejaculating directly down my throat. There is a thing called the 'Coolidge effect,' which drastically reduces the male refractory period when exposed to multiple women. As I am in the biologically relevant definition of 'multiple women,' your body will get you erect again. You can count on the ability to maintain or acquire an erection, and to ejaculate, until you have come seven times total. This is another perquisite of a relationship with me."</p><p>It was the first time I had ever heard somebody actually say the word 'perquisite' out loud, but I didn't have much ability to respond verbally. I was too busy looking down at three beautiful women seeming to suck my cock, getting the life all but sucked out of me by the middle one's throat. She started to peel back, her cheeks remaining hollowed, and the look then, the beautiful way her lips stretched out, her cheeks hollowed, as she sucked, left me breathless all on its own.</p><p>It was then that I realized what use the other two bodies could be put to. I raised both my hands into the air, stretching out my middle and index fingers together. "Have the other two bodies suck on these, just like they were doing it to my cock," I told her.</p><p>"That is an extremely erotic idea. You are very perverted," she said, but the two bodies were on their knees in front of me by the time she finished the sentence, hungrily slurping on my fingers with a manic energy, just bobbing up and down, sucking noisily, drooling, going absolutely wild on them. "Would you like me to give your actual cock that kind of treatment, Roger? I would happily do so." I nodded rapidly. "I would appreciate it if you spoke, as your voice is very erotic at the moment, likely due to the difficulties you are experiencing from my combined assault." As if to add a punctuation mark to that note, the one behind me pressed her tongue particularly deep and made a swirling motion.</p><p>"Yes, please," I breathed out.</p><p>Instantly, the one taking my cock in her throat rammed her face down into my groin, twisting her head from side to side, rubbing her tongue all along the underside of my length. She seemed to start salivating more and more, saliva dribbling out down over her lower lip, her entire body full of energy as she moved. Her eyes stayed locked on mine no matter how her head twisted, and the one next to me started to speak again.</p><p>"It is somewhat difficult to maintain this type of pace and behavior for an extended period of time, as it involves the movement of the neck, tongue, and jaw, which are often uncooperative muscles over long periods. However, seeing and hearing appealing responses, such as your own, makes it more than worth it. I do not mind some jaw ache in order to see the highly appealing expression on your face. If you could let your tongue flop out and your eyes roll up, that would be ideal, however."</p><p>I didn't do that. Instead, I reached down for the one so hungrily slurping up and down my cock, and just took a firm grip on her head and started pounding back and forth, rocking my hips. The one in my ass let out a faint noise of surprise, but wound up letting me go at it; the two on my balls had to struggle to keep them inside their mouths, and sometimes they failed, the testicles slapping against their features as they worked. The two on my hands intensified their faux-blowjobs, trying to match the 'main body's pace, but it didn't really matter. It was a few more strokes, maybe ten or twenty seconds, before I came.</p><p>My cum sprayed out, and I wasn't in control of where; at first, it just splattered her throat, then the back of her mouth. If I'd been making all the decisions, that's where it would have stayed, but the pair on my balls shifted their positions, helping the body sucking my dick get further up, until just my very tip was in her mouth, a faucet spraying out cum onto her tongue. They hotswapped between each other, the occasional small trickle of cum splattering a cheek as they took turns sucking me dry. I panted as they finished, and they proceeded to clean their faces with their fingertips, offering it to the two performing pseudo-fellatio on my fingers.</p><p>"I very much enjoy the taste of semen," said the body next to me. "It is the flavor of a man, who I have made feel good, which is an ego boost. Do you want to move on to proper sex?" She asked, as the five identical bodies in front of me swilled my cum, and the one behind me continued to rim me. "For such sex, I have historically had: two bodies riding the hands, one body seated on the face, one body on the cock, and one body on the chest, rubbing its clit against the sternum for pleasure purposes in a technique known as 'pec-jilling' or a 'juice wax.' I do not know what the two other bodies can do, however," she noted.</p><p>I swallowed. "Footjobs?" I suggested. I had no idea if that would be something she was into, but she nodded briskly at that.</p><p>"That is an extremely erotic idea," she agreed, and the one rimming me finally stopped, the five in front of me swallowing down the cum in their mouths and proceeding to strip themselves bare in a matter of seconds. "Where is your bedroom?" One of the ones in front of me asked.</p><p>I showed them to it, took up a position lying on the bed, and almost instantly was descended upon by a mass of female flesh. My cock was swallowed up in an exquisitely tight pussy that began to grip and squeeze my cock inside it within a couple seconds. My face was straddled by a pussy only moments later, the thick scent of arousal filling my nostrils as she pressed her face down on me. That body's hands went for my hair, and I could see her lovely breasts and toned stomach from the position, as my tongue began to stretch out, to flick at her lower lips. A third body straddled me, pretty much immediately starting to grind her sex against my chest, rubbing her clit into position there, really grinding it in.</p><p>My fingers slipped inside the next two's pussies the moment they grabbed my wrists and guided me to them. They were slick and warm, and they began to grip and squeeze down on my fingers as they worked me over. The two down at the foot of the bed, I was aware of at first only as weights shifting the mattress; then they grabbed my ankles, hefting my feet up, angling them so my toes teased at their clits from below. I dutifully gave my little piggies all the wiggling I could. I really had no ability to gauge my results, but there were no complaints, so I figured I was fine.</p><p>Probably the most appealing thing I observed, from my position beneath Nora as I ate her out, was the <i>noise</i>. I only had a good visual on one woman in particular, who was staring down at me from the other side of her tits with cool blue eyes, but I could hear all of them. The wet thump-thumps of the one on my cock; the noisy, slobbering grinds of wet pussy against my bare chest; the little squishing noises of my fingers inside of the wet pussies of the two who were on my hands; and of course the wet slaps of my tongue against the lower lips of the woman currently seated on my face.</p><p>Beyond just the general noises of sex, though, there was a chorus of pleasured pants, of little gasps, of faint groans and hums of pleasure. Nora clearly was not the type to go around screaming out her pleasure, but even little noises are quite prolific, and quite appealing, when they're multiplied seven times over. When one would moan and wriggle in this subdued manner, the noise so quiet it could perhaps have been missed beneath the sounds of sex itself, another would follow shortly thereafter with a hot pant.</p><p>They came, too, not all at once but also not in a too irregular sequence. The one on my mouth was first, much to my pride, grasping my hair and just grinding her cunt into my face. I got to see, then, that she really was completely indifferent in other bodies. Maybe they sped up a little, but it was a needy movement, not one of sympathetic orgasm. A glance over at one of the ones on my hand revealed a hint of flushed cheeks, but no more. My hips bucked up into the one on my cock, as she started to really squeeze and grind her cunt around my cock, quickly approaching an orgasm of her own, fingers grasping my hips as she rode me with reckless force.</p><p>The ones on my hands grasped my wrists and ground themselves against them, their orgasms separated by only ten seconds or so; the one on my chest really went wild atop me, leaking and moaning softly as she thrashed in place. The feet took far longer to orgasm with than any of the others, and by the time they seemed to be getting particularly close, the one on my cock was slowing down a bit, having come two times. I honestly have no idea how I even lasted that long, but when her third orgasm hit, her pussy squeezing down on my cock, I just let go inside her, grunting and bucking my hips up into her. I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes as I found sweet release there.</p><p>When I was completely spent, the one on my cock hefted herself up and off it, leaving it to twitch in the open air for a moment - she changed out with one of the ones on my hands, leaving my fingers inside of her slick sex. It was pleasant, feeling a fresh but just as tight pussy, from a body which had more energy because it hadn't been bouncing up and down in place, though it was not quite so pleasant to finger a pussy that was wet with my own cum.</p><p>"You are not being as enthusiastic in fingering this body as you were with that one," the one on my hand informed me, her voice level; the one on my face pulled up simultaneously, affording me the chance to speak.</p><p>"I, um, it's my cum," I explained. "I don't really like touching my own cum."</p><p>She nodded in acceptance, and the one on my face settled back down; the one that had been trying to get fingered headed to the shower, and one of the ones on my feet went over to my fingers, coming very quickly since she'd been basically teased the whole time, unable to quite orgasm.</p><p>The group rode me for an hour or two like that, switching out each time I came, but thereby reducing the number of girls atop me. The only exception was the one on my face: even after all six other bodies had swapped out, been come inside, that one just kept panting and grinding in place, fingers scraping at the back of my head as she held herself there. When I eventually lightly tapped her thigh - more a reminder that I wasn't really ready to do this forever than anything else - she removed herself from me as if electrocuted.</p><p>"I apologize, Roger," she said, lowering her head deeply. "I was too rough and needy. You are an excellent cunnilingist, and I did not want it to end."</p><p>"It's fine," I reassured her. "I'll take it as a compliment. You sucked my cock first, after all."</p><p>She smiled very subtly at that. "Thank you. However, you made this body come twenty-three times. I only caused you to orgasm once via fellatio. Even accepting a ratio based on number of bodies, which doesn't actually make much sense logically, that is a three-to-one ratio. More reasonably, that fellatio involved seven of my bodies, and this one contributed only a one-seventh, therefore meaning that I owe you one hundred sixty blowjobs before I can rightfully ask for reciprocation again."</p><p>I didn't think that was how it worked, but on the other hand, her multi-mouthed blowjobs were <i>really</i> fucking good, so I didn't argue the point at the moment, preferring to take advantage of her bad math skills for the promise of basically endless blowjobs. I was sure I would wind up eating her pussy again in the future anyway.</p><p>"I think it would be rational for most of my bodies to leave, as you do not have space to keep up seven houseguests," she told me. "However, two bodies is the optimal amount for cuddling, as they can hold themselves close to you on either side. Would you allow me to leave two here, or would you prefer to sleep alone tonight? I can promise morning fellatio and sex if you allow my bodies to stay over."</p><p>"You can keep two over," I agreed. On some level, I was sure that I was blatantly signaling just how easy I was to ply with sex, but I was vaguely hopeful that Nora was too socially dense to notice. She certainly didn't seem to have any such thoughts, from the way her lips curled into smiles, and two bodies soon pressed against me from either side, bare breasts pushing into me, like I was some sex god who had two happy, satisfied twins gently resting against him.</p><p>The others got dressed and left us alone, as I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>"Actually, I have realized something, Roger," Nora said, making me crack my eyes open. "Although I understand you are tired, I do not want to lick up pussy juice, as I am not a homosexual. Therefore, please take a shower. I can put up a bath for you, if you would prefer."</p><p>"Um... bath," I breathed out. It took about ten minutes of running hot water for the bath to complete, and she used both bodies to help me into the tub, even going so far as to wash me. Not in a lewd way - I didn't quite have the energy for that anyway - though it still made plenty of pleasant memories as sudsed up hands ran across my naked body. Once I was bathed, they even toweled me off before we cuddled back up in that same perfect position, and this time I actually got to sleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I woke up to the very, very pleasant feeling of two of Nora's tongues against my cock. It took me a few seconds, again, to remember exactly who I was waking up to get blown by, but this time I used all my brain power to not just call out Kate's name. A glance downward showed the pair, naked as the day they were born, their tongues working in perfect unison as they stared up at me from their position in my groin. Hot breaths tickled my dick, while my length continued to quiver and jerk in the space between their mouths, those lovely tongues slithering up and down my cock, flicking, tasting.</p><p>One of them made its way up towards my cockhead, and the other started to move towards my balls, but there was a thought that came to mind, seeing the two of them there... something I hadn't done since coming to this world. "Nora?" Both sets of eyes looked at me with an inquisitive stare. "I want to try something different for the blowjob," I explained. She nodded quietly, waiting for me to speak further. "Could you, have one of your bodies, grab the other body's head, and fuck it up and down my cock?"</p><p>"If that would sufficiently arouse you," she agreed immediately, the head that had been working my balls shifting up to position herself behind the other body's head, grabbing it tightly and beginning to thrust it up and down my length. Given that the same consciousness controlled both bodies, there was naturally no resistance or struggle, but the sight was still intensely sexy to watch, as one beautiful blue-eyed blonde got seemingly facefucked on my cock by the other. "Is this as you wish, Roger? I owe you one hundred and sixty blowjobs for your cunnilingus earlier, therefore, I should become good at them quickly, so that I can earn another round of cunnilingus."</p><p>My cock twitched inside her throat, and I managed to force myself to speak. "Can you dirty talk, to make this sexier?" I asked, and her brow furrowed slightly.</p><p>"What sort of dirty talk?"</p><p>I paused for a moment, trying to think of equivalent scenarios in my own world, gender inverting them, but nothing really came to mind - so I instead went for, "Something that explains why you're fucking a face on my cock."</p><p>She blinked a few times, then nodded. "How about a 'roleplay' scenario, which is a form of lying wherein both partners inform the other what lies they are going to tell in advance to remove the negative consequences, wherein you are married to this body," she said, gesturing to the one whose face she continued to fuck up and down my cock the whole while, the wet choking noises of it an absolute delight, "and this one is what is known as a 'vixen', a more dominant, attractive female who cuckqueans the wife, taking her man from her. In this scenario, I would be forcing the wife to 'fluff' you with fellatio, to prepare you for when I, the more attractive woman, fuck you in front of your wife, while she masturbates, as she is no longer permitted to have your cock in her pussy. Would you like this?"</p><p>My cock was raging hard in her throat, throbbing constantly with blood flow due to just the outline in question, so the answer was hell yes. I only said "Yes," though, and she shifted her grip, turning it into a rough grasp of her other self's hair before beginning to facefuck her on my cock with an overwhelming intensity. It was harsh enough that she started to gag and sputter around my dick, raining saliva down onto my pelvis, splattering my stomach.</p><p>"This is all you are good for as a woman," Nora told her other self, who seemed to limply nod around my dick - or maybe it was my imagination. "Your own husband has chosen me over you. This is because I am more attractive, intelligent, and desirable than you, who is barely good for getting your husband hard before I fuck him. He is already erect, yet I am still persisting in using your mouth to fuck his cock. Do you know why?"</p><p>This time there definitely <i>was</i> a shake of the head. It was made all the sexier by the way that her sclera had started to turn pink, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. If it had been a normal girl being forcefully facefucked on my cock, I would have worried about her and made her stop at that point, checked in - but it wasn't. Nora was the one doing the facefucking, and the one being facefucked. She knew her own limits, I was sure.</p><p>"It is because I do not care very much about bringing him off. I am a selfish lover, who thinks only of her own pleasure, yet he prefers me to you. Isn't that right?" She wasn't speaking to me, and the body that was being facefucked nodded, actually blinking enough to make tears roll down her cheek. "So, I'll use your mouth to bring him off. Then, if he doesn't come during sex, he has at least gotten to ejaculate once, while admiring my naked body. That is far better than fucking this lowly failure of a wife, who cannot even satisfy her husband, correct, Roger?"</p><p>"Y-yes," I panted out, trying my best to get in on the dirty talk, gathering my breath. "She's a complete, failure, as a woman, unlike you, Nora," I told her.</p><p>"Yes, that is correct. So simply ejaculate whenever you like, then I will fuck you until I am tired of having sex with you, which may or may not be after you come. If you do not come, you can simply use this woman's mouth like a living masturbation aid, but you are not permitted to fuck her, is that clear?" I nodded. "Good. Now, ejaculate whenever you feel like it. I am getting tired of working to bring you off. Thinking about your pleasure is a waste of my time, when you will fuck me no matter what, and probably come fast and easily too, since I am so attractive." This was edging into degrading me, but it was fine, honestly. Especially given much more degradation was being heaped on the woman being fucked on my face. (Plus, Priscilla had taught me how amazing it could be to come very, very quickly.)</p><p>The one on my cock began to really work me over, then, slurping wetly around my dick, her tongue flashing and wriggling around on the underside of my cock. It meant that more of her spit ran over her lower lip, and, with how primed I was, I exploded. The one in the back peeled the other's face back, grabbing it with her hand, pointing it directly at her. "Please ejaculate all across your wife's face. Force her to feel your cum drying as you have sex with another woman in front of her, and also force her to watch while sitting in the corner, and also force her to pitifully masturbate," she said.</p><p>By the time she finished talking, I was pretty much done coming, the previous night having used up a lot of my semen. She was still plenty painted - a good few streamers across her face, coating her cheek, her nose, her mouth - but it wasn't like I had an endless supply, superspeed or no. She unceremoniously - and <i>extremely</i> sexily - tossed the body that had just been choking on my cock onto the floor, where it fell on hands and knees. It almost scrabbled around on the ground, turning to watch us both with those same cool eyes - and then the other one moved to straddle me.</p><p>"Please stop wasting time looking at that ugly woman who is so unattractive you cannot even get an erection to her. Instead, you should look at me, as I am incredibly beautiful and sexy, and have also completely captured your heart with my tight pussy." To emphasize the point, she slammed her cunt down my whole length, swallowing me up. She squeezed tight this time, putting all those muscles to good use in the moment, seeming to work overtime to wring an orgasm out of me on the spot. My hips bucked and I grit my teeth as I tried not to come - being more comfortable with orgasming fast, given its different perception here, was not the same as wanting to come on the first thrust.</p><p>"Oh no," came the voice of the other woman, attracting my attention to where she was standing in the corner, her hand in her sex, actually playing with herself. "I am being forced to watch my husband be fucked by another woman. This is so humiliating. I am so pathetic, and sad, and a loser, who will never have her loose pussy fucked again, because it cannot satisfy her husband compared to the tight pussy of Nora."</p><p>"It cannot satisfy your husband at all. It is the lack of this understanding which has resulted in you losing your husband to my pussy, as well as your pathetic loose pussy that cannot satisfy a man at all. Your husband must surely have faked many orgasms, given how loose your pussy is." All the while, she was bouncing atop me, really going at it with intensity, staring down at me, her eyes tracing along my bare stomach and chest, enjoying the look of me. "The closest you will ever come to sex is playing with that loose pussy, while you suck his cock. I will make you clean his cock of my juices after we are done."</p><p>"No. That is too disgusting. Please do not do that. I do not want to lick another woman's juices off of my husband's cock. Please let me use a towel to clean him."</p><p>"I refuse. Your husband almost certainly wants you to lick his cock clean. Is that not correct, Roger?" My cock twitched and I nodded, reaching up for her hips and starting to pump away, now. "You can clearly see that, despite being in front of his wife, he is happily fucking me extremely hard," she said, the pink shade of her cheeks growing brighter and brighter, her mouth working. "This is because, he does not, care, about, you," was as far as she got before she came under my assault, letting out a soft moan of noise as my cock twitched and started to just spew cum inside her. I collapsed back down onto my back on the bed, and she gently rose from my cock. "To be clear, I only suggested the idea of licking up pussy juice to add to the erotic lie of roleplay. I will not do that, as I am not a homosexual."</p><p>I let out a faint little laugh, then nodded. "Got it."</p><p>The bath I wound up taking that morning was a lot lewder than the one I'd had the previous night, with both bodies working together to jerk me off. Of course, once I actually came I pretty much immediately had to get out of the bath, since the cum was floating around in the water, but still. It was fun.</p><p>* * *</p><p>We had gone on our date Friday evening, and parted ways early into Saturday morning. However, when I arrived into work on Monday morning and went to my office, there was one rather significant change: Nora entered my office, and sat in my lap. "Since I have a great many bodies, I can sit in your lap while doing my work with other bodies. I enjoy physical touch and being close to you, since you are attractive and also a very giving and generous lover, who brought me to orgasm twenty-three times during a single cunnilingus session."</p><p>My cock was pretty much instantly hard in my pants, pressing up against her toned ass. I was really not sure how I was supposed to work with this woman in my lap, but, on the other hand, the sex was really, really, <i>really</i> good. Uniquely so. As far as I knew, there was literally no other woman in Star Heroic who could duplicate, which meant that I truly didn't want to risk offending her. So, I sat there, trying to figure out how to work my computer by perching my chin on her shoulder. Xico eventually showed up, seeming surprised by Nora's presence, but whatever thoughts she picked up from the two of us lead her to conclude she should just do what she normally did.</p><p>I was fortunately saved from having to work with Nora in my lap by Mira sticking her head in. "Nora." Nora tilted her head. "Nora, did you ask if you could sit in his lap all day?"</p><p>"I did not, but he has not complained."</p><p>"Roger. Do you want her to sit in your lap all day?" I grimaced at the question. "She won't be offended, she just needs you to actually tell her. Nora, if Roger asked you to leave him alone to work, what would you do?"</p><p>"I would leave him alone to work."</p><p>"Would you be angry or upset?"</p><p>"No. I understand that my behavior may inconvenience others in ways I do not anticipate, similar to how others may inconvenience me in ways I do not anticipate, and the only solution is honest communication. Becoming angry or upset disincentivizes honest communication."</p><p>"It's hard to work with you in my lap," I said.</p><p>"I see." She hopped up out of my lap - then moved around behind my chair to wrap me in a loose hug, draping herself over the back. "Is this position more sustainable?"</p><p>It was, obviously. I didn't have this five foot tall muscular girl in my lap getting in the way of my hands. However, it was also still inconvenient, since I couldn't really lean forward properly. "I think I'd rather do my work without you present."</p><p>Nora let out a tiny hum of sorrow, then extricated herself from me. "Very well. I will go along with this."</p><p>"Oh, right, Roger," Mira said, "think we could reschedule our date night?"</p><p>"No, as he is now having sex with me, who is twenty one times enough woman to satisfy any man."</p><p>Mira looked at me, her expression pointed. "You agreed to be exclusive with her?" She wasn't asking in the sense that she actually thought it - she was asking in the sense that I needed to correct Nora.</p><p>"No," I said. Nora's head swiveled to me. "I'm not interested in an exclusive relationship right now."</p><p>"I see." There was a pause. "Sex with you is extremely good. I will have sex with you until you come to the correct conclusion that an exclusive relationship with me is ideal, and you do not need other women, as I am twenty-one women with a single consciousness, and therefore better than anything less than twenty-one other women."</p><p>"Sorry about how it went last time," Mira prompted. "Tsuru coming by really took my head out of the game, we're good friends and I knew I wouldn't be able to give you all the attention that a handsome devil like yourself deserves. A bar was also maybe a bit too low class an environment, Priss mentioned you liked the-" Nora slammed the door behind her as she left the room. Mira paused, taking a moment to consider what to do. "I'll talk to her," she decided. "Any date recommendations? I want to lavish you with my affections, and I've got plenty of cash to do it with. Could go skydiving or snowboarding, or to a fancy restaurant or ballet, or to wherever else you want."</p><p>"It's the woman's job to pick out the date site, isn't it?"</p><p>Mira's lips briefly thinned. "So it is," she said, with a small laugh. "I'll think of something. Sorry to waste some of your valuable working hours, I know you hate not working," she said, with a playful wink before pulling back out of the room, leaving me alone to work with Xico.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The workday had ended, and I was just signing off of my computer, when the door opened, and she stood in it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She had nearly perfectly pale skin, red eyes, and ivory white hair, though she was identifiably Japanese anyway. She was also wearing a white business suit, which looked very nice on her supple, curvy body. She quirked her eyebrow, and I thought I could see the hint of a firearm, tucked into her waistband, but this was a superhero company, presumably it was nonlethal.</p><p>"It is," she said, as she closed the door behind her. She glanced over at Xico, and my eyes followed hers. Xico's tails where pinwheeling erratically in place, her expression one of intense concentration - eventually, she decided to turn her attention back to me. "I'm Tsuru. I'm told you're the guy that's been frustrating Mira. It's funny to see her like this," she added, with a wan smile. "Honestly, she sent me in here to fish for info, but I just wanted to meet you."</p><p>"She's a telepath," Xico said, in a quick bark.</p><p>"Relax. I'm not going to tell her anything I might pick up. At best I'd be all, <i>You know, it turns out that Mira loves giving head, so you can feel free to ask her for it any time</i>, or whatever." My cock twitched and I wondered if that was actually true. "Ohh, it's true," she said, with a grin. "It's a pride thing, you know. I have to prove that I'm the best. She'll spend..." she trailed off, suddenly pushing her tongue against her cheek as if she realized something. A moment later, she was back to talking again. "You like blowjobs, huh? I mean, if you say it aloud, I can pass that on. Give her the info. Could play the pillow prince for... oh, I don't know. Probably at least a dozen dates before she starts to complain," she explained, with a smile.</p><p>"Isn't she your friend?"</p><p>"Don't you razz your friends?" Tsuru replied. "But if there's something else, you know. Or you could say, 'yes, please convince Mira to suck my brain out through my cock,' if that's the sort of thing you're into." Xico blushed scarlet at that, and it took me a second to piece together why - because in this world, that kind of casual conversation wasn't exactly what you lead with in a conversation with a man. It was crude, at the very least. "Huhhh. I thought your world just lacked supers? They less puritan than us too?"</p><p>I did my best to raise my mental defenses, but of course, not thinking about a specific something is very difficult when you're prompted on it. "They're different." In that they're- different, I tried to mentally complete.</p><p>"If you want to keep it a secret so bad, I can respect that. But I really want to know," she said, leaning forward. "I'd be willing to give you a hell of a something for the rest of that story," she said, with a wink. "I know you think I'm hot. Really hot, given how you were looking at my tits - normally only women get that kind of thought when they first meet somebody." Where I came from, it was mostly men, and fuck. She blinked a few times at that, then her eyebrows raised. "That's the thing?" She tilted her head as she tried to figure out what I had meant. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit the mark, was just trying to make a friendly offer. I'll blow you or whatever if you want, and I can tell you want." She pointed to her head. "Psychic mirroring. It's like how when you see other people laughing, you have the urge to as well. Except I get a direct brain connection to your feeling of 'wow, she's hot' and 'blowjobs are nice.'"</p><p>I let out a sigh. "Please don't tell anyone." She perked up, her expression focused, and silently nodded. I glanced at Xico. <i>Is she going to tell anyone?</i> I silently asked her.</p><p>"Tsuru is... a hero," Xico said. "We don't... share... that kind of... thing."</p><p>"Plus, if we did, there's several other telepaths, including Xico, and they'd know, and it'd be a whole rigamarole. So gimme, come on, I gotta know."</p><p>There was no real point keeping it a secret. She nodded along, as if confirming there wasn't any point in keeping a secret. "In my world, with respect to sex, the genders are reversed." She frowned at that. "Men are the horny ones, women are the sexual gatekeepers."</p><p>"Ohhh. Ahahahaha," she said, starting to burst out into laughter. "Oh, fuck, ah man. So basically, you're fucking everything on two legs for the same reason I'd do the same if every guy here would put out?" I nodded. "Man, Mira's gonna feel like the biggest idiot on the planet, fuck." She was grinning broadly. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. Too good. Hahaha." She ran a hand through her hair. "How'd she turn you off?"</p><p>"I guess I felt like she was threatening me when we first met."</p><p>"Mira wouldn't threaten a spider," Tsuru said. "She just is the most flirty bitch on the planet who cannot shut the fuck up." She let out a small laugh. "Maaan. Don't tell her. I want to see how long it takes her to figure it out on her own. Plus, once she does figure it out, I don't know if I'll ever see either of you again."</p><p>"How do you mean?" That definitely sounded threatening.</p><p>"Oh, I mean- a guy with the sex drive of a woman? That's pretty much exactly Mira's type."</p><p>That didn't really sound like what I knew of the woman in question. "She seemed more interested in Hank than Alexios, at the pool."</p><p>"Mhm," Tsuru said, suddenly closing herself off. "Say, any other funny things about sex from your world? Like, I dunno. Not having marriages, uh, no STDs, casual sex on the streets, bisexuality being normal, whatever."</p><p>"No. It is almost exactly the same as this world, but with the sexes reversed. The only thing that's caused me any trouble whatsoever when I just reverse genders is how orgasms work."</p><p>She tilted her head at that. "How do you mean?"</p><p>"You know. The guy's the one who's supposed to make the girl come." Her eyebrows shot up on her head. "I mean, the girl - you know what I mean."</p><p>"Oh, I know what you mean," she said. "So back in your world, you'd be all, hell yeah, I made this girl come like five times from cunnilingus? Whereas here, it's the girl bragging about blowing a guy's mind with fellatio?" I nodded. "Huh. Yeah, I can see how that'd be different, since coming works differently. No such thing as a quickshot?"</p><p>"Men are the quickshots."</p><p>"Man. Wild to think about. Oh no, he came <i>too fast</i>, sorry my pussy was so good," she let out another laugh. "Ahh. Well, peace out." She gave a double victory sign, which, given she was Japanese, quickly put me in the mind of hentai, and she laughed hard at that. "Ahahah, fuck, that would be it, wouldn't it." She stuck out her tongue and rolled up her eyes. "That about right?" I nodded, with an erection in my pants from her appearance. "Man... I really shouldn't snipe Mira on this one, she would just about strangle me with my tie. I guess I did promise, though, and if a guy reneged on a promise like that..."</p><p>"It's fine," I said. It just was going to be way too annoying to try to defend that kind of thought from her prying mind, that was the main reason I'd revealed it. Not the promise of a blowjob.</p><p>"I know it's not, but I'll take your word on that. But hey, if things go good with Mira on your little date, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to having a little date of my own with you, mmm?"</p><p>She left the office on that thought. Of course, it was the end of the workday, so I wound up right behind her a few seconds later. She was grinning the whole way, actually bouncing her hips back and forth, trying to attract my attention to her ass. It was half that it was funny to her, and half that it was just fun - I could imagine, since I had gotten the opportunity to make basically any woman here stare at me trivially, just by doing some stretches or popping a few buttons on my top.</p><p>"Tempting me way too hard, Roger," she said, with a grin. I sped up past her, allowing me to avoid any continued awkwardness of that kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My phone buzzed again as I was finishing up work. Most of the mess I had been hired to clean up had been fixed by that point - maybe another day or two, and I would only be working on fresh material, which would also probably mean I'd have a lot more free time. I stretched, cracking my spine and knuckles alike, earning another flushed look from Xico, who immediately averted her gaze after I noticed as much.</p><p>I decided to spare her any commentary and instead check my phone's messages. One disadvantage of having a relationship with a girl with twenty-one brains is she texted you about twenty-one times as much. Since this was a reversed morality world, girls were much less text-happy, but it still meant a dozen little flirty messages from her. Things like "I enjoyed sex, and would like to have it with you, specifically, again." "You are especially sexually talented. This is not an attempt to objectify you, though you are physically attractive. I am merely stating that, in terms of your ability as a lover, you are possibly the best I have ever had." "I would like to go on a date with you, then proceed to fellate you. It occurs to me that date and fellate rhyme, and could be arranged into a poem, which would better describe my feelings. However, I am not good at poetry, so I will allow your imagination to fill in the gaps."</p><p>Don't get me wrong, the messages were great. There were just enough of them that I often left them unread for a bit. (Nora had also sent me a text of, "I know that I text quite frequently. Therefore, if you do not wish to, simply do not read my texts. Alternatively, do read them, but do not reply. I will not be offended." Following that advice hadn't yet led me to ruin, and I had the advantage of being in the right if it did.) Surprising me, though, was that there was a message from Kate.</p><blockquote>
  <p>can i pls cum over fter wrk 2 blow u? i promise 2 leave wen im dun if u want?</p>
</blockquote>The text had me pretty much rock hard in a moment. With all the other women deciding it was open season on me, I had almost forgotten about Kate, since I hadn't been super into her as a date prospect. She had been nice enough, there just hadn't been chemistry. On the other hand, there was very definitely a physical chemistry there. Nora was the closest other woman here that I'd found to a "submissive" girl, with that (very fun) cuck/vixen play, but Kate seemed to be just... well beyond that.<blockquote>
  <p>Come over to my place. Wear something sexy.</p>
</blockquote>I was curious what she'd even wear, if she tried to dress sexy. Apparently, she was too, because she sent a text back to me:<blockquote>
  <p>liek?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Whatever you think would be sexy, Kate. I'm sure you can come up with something. Make sure it's presentable in public, but other than that, anything goes.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>kk</p>
</blockquote>I put the phone in my pocket at that point, ready to leave, when Esther interrupted me as she entered the room. Xico was still hovering around in the corner, a faint glow to her cheeks from my text conversation with Kate. "I interrupting something?"<p>"No," Xico said quickly, before hurriedly floating out of the room.</p><p>Esther followed her with her eyes, then looked back to me. "If I was, sorry," she said, sounding genuine enough about it. A good, sincere apology could often paper over any problems. Although I was more resistant to the effect than most, it did work, since she really hadn't done anything wrong.</p><p>"We weren't doing anything," I said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Can't a gal just want to say hello to a handsome fellow out of old-fashioned friendliness?" She asked, smiling as she spoke in a way that was genial and attractive.</p><p>"Sure," I replied. I wasn't too concerned about getting home on time to meet Kate at the door. Firstly, I was a bit curious over how she'd respond to having to wait; and secondly, I had superspeed if I really needed it. "Hello. What else?"</p><p>She let out a nice bark of laughter at that. "Just nice to get the chance to talk to you without Priscilla interrupting."</p><p>"You two don't seem to like one another much. Anything in particular?"</p><p>"We just rub each other the wrong way," Esther said. I recalled Priscilla giving a similar excuse - oil and water. If there was anything more to it, they were keeping it under wraps. "Anyway, enough about her. You doing anything tonight?"</p><p>"I am, actually." She frowned slightly, and I took a very long moment to try to figure out what exactly 'the girl' was supposed to say in this situation, where she wanted to go out with somebody, but genuinely had other things to do. If only women didn't use such deceptive deflections and/or men didn't whine about being rejected so much, I wouldn't have had to do this math. Or if men didn't- anyway. "Not tomorrow night, though."</p><p>"Great," she said, flashing a grin at that. "Want to go for a joyride on my bike? Forests around here are pretty nice looking."</p><p>"And the fact that I'd have to hold on tight to you is just incidental?"</p><p>She laughed. "No, that's half the point. Nice excuse for a guy to touch a girl without feeling so self-conscious. If that bugs you too much, probably wasn't meant to be." She shrugged noncommittally, an honest statement she was willing to back off if I was bugging her.</p><p>I did find myself inadvertently signalling I was far, far less promiscuous than I actually was on a good few occasions. I was pretty much down to fuck Esther right on my desk right here and now - maybe even would have proposed as much if we weren't at a superhero workplace. My windows were opaque, but there were people with enhanced senses of smell or hearing or telepathy. Yet, she was now thinking that I wasn't interested, because I'd made a comment like that. Some of it was obvious - my more conservative choice of suit, which had made Priscilla think I was chaste, was down to the fact that I found it vaguely gay to dress like that. But, what signal was I putting off that told Esther I was disinterested? The commentary on her own desire for me? Presumably. Did a woman saying a man thought she was hot come off as an attempt to ward him off? Perhaps if it was as cynical as my own phrasings.</p><p>"No," I said, giving her a smile. "I'd love to wrap you in a bear hug."</p><p>She grinned at that, a certain flare of her nostrils saying she was all-in. "Great. I can pick you up after work tomorrow?" She suggested.</p><p>"Sure." I sat on the edge of my desk, quietly signaling to her that I still wanted to talk. Both because I doubted we'd be able to have much conversation with the wind whipping against us at 70 mph, and because I was curious how Kate would react to being forced to wait around in front of my apartment for me to show up. "Tell me a bit about yourself. You're, what, about two hundred?"</p><p>"Two hundred and one," she said.</p><p>"Must have a <i>lot</i> of life experiences in that time."</p><p>"Sure. Got to see the western frontier, the Civil War, both World Wars - served in all of them. Not Vietnam or Korea, though. Had a tough time switching from 'let's fight alongside the commies to liberate Europe' to 'let's kill the commies,' personally. Not sure how anybody else managed it, frankly."</p><p>"People just do whatever the state tells them to." Esther let out a snort at that. "Am I wrong?"</p><p>"You're not wrong," she agreed, genially. "Get to see it a lot, you live long enough. Things that were unconscionable become tolerable, then normal, then the old way of doing things is stigmatized. Sex before marriage, for the obvious. Well, ain't quite so simple as that, there were always folks fuckin' before they were wed, but they had the decency to be quiet about it. Nowadays, you aren't up to fuck before you get a wedding ring on your finger, you're gonna have a hard time of it."</p><p>"A problem you've personally faced?" I remembered her mentioning a lot of fornication, but I suppose that she might do it in different contexts, or irregularly.</p><p>She laughed at that. "No, that's a man problem, not a woman problem. Want to keep it in your pants but three dates is long enough to be declared frigid. I can be patient," she added, with a wink. "Advantage of being really damn old."</p><p>We talked for a while like that, her talking about all the cultural changes of history, the way it was unpredictable in the moment even if you watched closely, the various little things she remembered that just fell out of the history books, like the gigantic media and public circus following the 1902 assassination of the then-US President Arthur Blaine, who I had never heard of in my entire life (and thus, presumably, did not exist back in my world), but whose death heralded the beginning of the local Progressive era. They really, truly, genuinely loathed the assassin in question (Jeffrey E. Miller), his narcissism making him an easy man to hate, but history completely forgot about him.</p><p>We wound up spending an entire half hour just chit-chatting like that. She was probably the most interesting woman I'd ever met, if I'm being frank. Others might have been more <i>fun</i>, but she had the most stories, which wasn't terribly surprising when you took into account she was probably five or six times as old as the oldest woman I'd ever previously been interested in. A check of my watch made me feel bad for Kate, though. "I should really be going, sorry."</p><p>"No, no, my apologies, I knew you had a thing and slipped my mind. Most guys find it a bit intimidating, a woman more... I'd say experienced, but that's got other meanings, and all the other ones make me sound conceited."</p><p>I paused at that. I knew well of the stereotype of the too-smart or too-driven or too-whatever woman intimidating men. Girls trying to intentionally hide their skills or talents. It had always seemed more like the sort of thing in media, than anything in my daily experience. Even more surprising was that it remained the case in this world too - I would have imagined it would be the other way around. I guess fragile egos don't, strictly speaking, relate to sexuality. "I understand what you're getting at. I just always had a bit of interest in history, and it's nice to meet a living piece of it."</p><p>"I'll choose to take that as a compliment, rather than just calling me an old grandma," she said, smiling as she spoke in a friendly way.</p><p>"I really do need to go," I repeated, and we soon parted ways.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kate sent me a text as I started to head back home.</p><blockquote>
  <p>r u okay? im waiting @ ur apartment</p>
</blockquote>Just busy flirting with Esther, forgot about you for a bit. I'm coming now, but you can go home, if you want.<blockquote>
  <p>no its ok, sry to bthr. be waiting 4 u</p>
</blockquote>Her response, almost desperate for my approval despite the fact that I had made her hover outside my apartment for a full half hour while (explicitly! Admitted to her face!) flirting with another woman, left me feeling a genuine rush of power. I was really starting to like the feeling of control that the "woman" held in these sorts of relationships, where you could just make the "guy" wait around and hover and jerk him along as long as you put out at the end.<p>I wondered if I had been too cruel, wasting that much time, but the look on her face when I showed up, the way her eyes lit up - well, nobody ever wonders if they've been mean to their dog by leaving it at home alone for hours, because it's always happy the moment they see it again. She was a bit like that.</p><p>She was wearing a simple yellow raincoat. It was closed and clasped around the waist, reaching almost to her knees as she stood in front of the door. I had told her to dress up sexy, so I was frankly baffled by her selection of clothing. I guessed it was a bit short? I just opened the door to my room, and she followed me inside. The moment the door was closed and locked behind her, though, she undid her raincoat, and I saw the sexy thing she had <i>actually</i> chosen to wear: a BDSM getup. Black leather straps criss-crossed on her body, and beneath them, she was wearing just a pair old sports bra and elastic grey panties. Not a single other item of clothing as she stood there, in front of me. Her cheeks were almost crimson as I looked her over, clearly unsure if I would approve of her sartorial choices.</p><p>"Bit of a freak, huh?" I teased, grinning as her flush grew brighter.</p><p>"Sorry," she said, starting to pull the raincoat back over her body.</p><p>I put one hand on her stomach, preventing her from doing so. "I didn't say I didn't like it, Sow." She shivered softly at the words, her hands falling away from her coat and leaving it hanging open. "Huh. Not quite what I meant," though I honestly wasn't sure what that actually was, "but I guess it's fitting for a Sow like you."</p><p>She trembled softly at my touch and my cruel words, but quietly nodded. "Yes... sir," she said, her voice faint as she let out the latter word, clearly unsure what kind of response it would get from me.</p><p>The response it got was making me, somehow, even harder than I had been. "Go to the bathroom and change. Take off the raincoat, and the bra, and the panties. You won't be needing them for the rest of the day. Oh, and Sow," I said, as she turned to go, "we'll be doing more than just blowjobs, and more than just fucking."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir," she said, nodding quickly as she rushed off to the bathroom with that little bit extra vigor in her movements.</p><p>I, of course, had no fucking idea what we would be doing other than blowjobs and fucking. I would have gladly done pretty much anything with her at that point, but I didn't know quite what she'd like. I couldn't just call and ask Xico, though, she was pretty tight-lipped about other people's thoughts, and I was glad for it. The ideal way to do it would be if I could somehow trick her into telling me what she wanted me to do to her, but she seemed sufficiently embarrassed that I doubt that asking straight out was in the cards.</p><p>Good thing too. I couldn't imagine that if she'd been willing to just say what she liked, she wouldn't have already found a guy who got off on dominating a superheroine.</p><p>When Kate emerged from the bathroom, wearing just these leather straps that ran across her chest, seeming to emphasize her tits despite the fact that they just ran above and below the flesh there, drawing the eye to various parts of her body, well, I was rock hard pretty much instantly. I decided to go over to the couch in the living room, settling into the seat, stretching my legs wide. "Come over her, kneel, and suck me off, Sow," I told her, and she quickly moved to obey, a flush to her cheeks as she got into position in between my legs.</p><p>She reached up for my zipper, giving me a doe-eyed looked as she began to unzip me, as if afraid that she wasn't actually allowed to do that. It was hot, the way that I held all the power, the way she would just do whatever I said and be nervous about disobedience. When my cock emerged, she wrapped her lips around it and easily took it into her throat, beginning to bob happily on my dick, looking up at me for approval the whole time.</p><p>At that point, I really wished that I had actually videotaped some of the sex I'd had at some point. Then I'd have something to watch - I found pretty much all the local porn to be kind of gay, since it visually focused on the male's naked body so much. I hummed as Kate quietly bobbed, and she slowed momentarily to let me speak, though her tongue kept moving. "I think I'm going to call Xico, talk to her a bit. You're not much of a conversationalist right now, after all, right Sow?" She flushed with color, but I could see her nipples harden at my words and she nodded quietly around my dick, getting right back to sucking my cock extra hard.</p><p>"Hey, Xico," I said, as she picked up the phone. "Are you busy?"</p><p>"No," she said, quietly. "What... do you want... Mr. Cooper?" Hearing her call me that had my cock twitch in Kate's throat, and she softly moaned around my dick in reply, the sensation absolutely fantastic. My hand on the back of Kate's head started to grind her down into my groin, though obviously with her strength, she could have trivially defeated me.</p><p>"Are you at home?" A small noise of agreement. "Are you okay with phone sex?"</p><p>"Phone... sex?"</p><p>"You know. I describe myself doing things to your body. You describe yourself doing things to mine. We play with ourselves. Masturbate, basically," I said, taking a grip on Kate's hair. She let out this tiny, barely audible noise. With my foot, I idly directed one of her hands towards her groin - she got it, and started masturbating. "Or is it not good for you on the phone? I know your telepathy helps..."</p><p>"No, I can... do it," she said, and I could hear the fun little squeakiness in her voice as she struggled to play it cool. Kate's mouth bobbed on my dick as I increased her pace on me, and the occasional wet moan escaped her throat before being cut off by my cock. "Um... you start?"</p><p>"Alright," I said, smiling. "I'd start... hmm, I'd start by lying you down on my bed. What are you wearing?"</p><p>"My peejays," she admitted, and I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.</p><p>"I bet you look super cute in them," I told her. "Describe them to me."</p><p>"They're... black... with little crescent... moons... and stars... I like wearing them... around the house..." she explained.</p><p>"Mm, do they have buttons down the front?" A quiet little noise of agreement. "The first thing I would do, is unbutton them, button by button. Really take my time undressing you. I'd never make you do it by yourself," I explained, the double meaning clear to Kate - I cared more about Xico than I did her. She squirmed and bucked her hips, her eyes lidding as I continuously pumped her face on my cock. She felt great, warm and wet around my dick, saliva dribbling down out of her mouth with each consecutive thrust. "I'd kiss you right on the lips, too. I like you, after all. I wouldn't go around doing dirty things to you without a kiss."</p><p>That was enough to make Kate moan, and I held her down, that strangled cry of pleasure serving to vibrate my cock in her throat. Xico spoke up. "Thanks... Mr. Cooper... then... what?"</p><p>Well, I couldn't blame her for wanting me to take the lead. "Then, I'd peel down your bottoms, and your panties both, and I'd start kissing you down there. Your slim little thighs. Your cute little love nub. Your lower lips. I'd kiss them all, show you my appreciation for your sexy young body." There was a hitch of breath from the other end of the line, and it had me intensely aroused, making me start grinding Kate's face into my pelvis. "I want to eat you out. Let you know that I appreciate you that way."</p><p>"Thank you... I liked it when... you licked me... but, I also like... doing you, too..." she added, a heat to her voice.</p><p>"Then, once I was done eating you out, I'd lie down and let you return the favor. I'd only give you soft head pats and sweet words, so you could know that I really appreciated it," I explained, even as I continued to hold Kate down, choking her on my cock with each passing second. Fuck. I was going to come soon. "How would you treat my cock, when you were blowing me?"</p><p>"I... I'd lick it... lots, with all my... tongues," Xico said, her nervousness heightened but the girl on the phone much more able to express her desires than the one between my legs. "Then I'd... kiss the tip... and have my lips... wrap around it... and then, my tongues... stretch out... down... along... a-and," her voice was getting a little ragged there, "a-and, drool," she panted.</p><p>"I'd be drooling too," I told her, grinning. "I'd be softly running my fingers through your hair. Xico, you're a good girl. I love cute, eager young girls like you... I want to make them come lots... I'm glad I got to take your virginity... I love your blowjobs..." Kate's eyes were rolling up, but my focus was on Xico's voice on the other end of the line as I spoke. "I love those tongues of yours, they're so sexy..."</p><p>That was what pushed Xico over the edge, the girl moaning on the other end of the line. Hearing her come pushed me over the edge, too, and I yanked Kate up off my cock and just started spraying all over her face, wet splatters of white cum staining her red cheeks as she lewdly stared up at me, continuing to masturbate all the while, one hand grasping my dick to make sure my aim stayed true. I hadn't even told her to do that.</p><p>"Fuck," I panted out. "That was really fun, Xico. Did you enjoy it too?"</p><p>"Yes..." she said, her voice soft and sweet. "It was... different... since I couldn't... feel your thoughts... but nice..."</p><p>"Well, you'll probably find out at work tomorrow, so let me tell you something. I hope your feelings aren't hurt by it, but I thought it'd be the kind of thing you like... Kate's over here right now."</p><p>"I... see..."</p><p>"She's really happy that I fucked her face while having phone sex with you," I told Xico.</p><p>"Can I... talk to her?" Xico asked.</p><p>"Sure, let me put you on speaker." I hit the button, placing the phone down on the couch. Kate's eyes followed it, and if anything, her burning cheeks grew even brighter, but she didn't move from her position kneeling in front of me.</p><p>"A-are you... happy..." there was a wet swallow on the other end of the line, "Sow?" My cock was instantly hard again.</p><p>"Yes," Kate breathed out, her voice a little husky, one of the sexiest shows I'd ever seen, having this beautiful, muscular, well-built heroine, wearing a ridiculous BDSM getup, looking at the phone as she spoke.</p><p>"G-good... be a... good sow... for Mr. Cooper..." another swallow, "it's all... you're good for." Kate whimpered softly but nodded. "Are you okay?" There was a squeaky energy to her voice as she spoke, suddenly worried.</p><p>"She's great," I reassured Xico. "Right, Sow?"</p><p>"Yes," Kate said.</p><p>"Good..." Xico said. "Have... f-fun... with Mr. Cooper... Sow..." she said, trailing off at the end. "I... need to clean up..." she admitted to me.</p><p>I grinned at that. "Alright, Xico. I'll see you back at the office tomorrow. Thanks for the phone sex."</p><p>"No... thank you... for it... It was... fun," she said. "See... you..." she hung up a second later.</p><p>I turned my attention down to the woman kneeling in front of me again, trying to decide what to do, to say, to pick her brain about what exactly she wanted from me. I was, of course, completely content to just use her mouth like my right hand. It was awesome, actually. But, she'd done me a good turn by letting me fuck her face while having phone sex with Xico, so I wanted to do her a good turn by satisfying whatever depraved fantasies she had... I reached for a notebook I'd left on the coffee table, then handed it down to her, complete with pen. "I didn't appreciate the fact that you made Xico feel you were hurting her feelings," I bullshitted. "You shouldn't have whimpered, and you should have immediately declared that you were overjoyed to be allowed to get treated like this. Xico is a sweet girl and you made her feel guilty. I'm going to make you devise your own punishment. Write whatever you think you deserve on that paper," I told her. "Be creative, and put down multiple ideas."</p><p>I got up, then, pulling up my pants and tucking my dick away, just leaving Kate to her work. I went to the kitchen, got a cold water bottle from the fridge, and set to drinking. With my free hand, I idly texted Nora.</p><blockquote>
  <p>I want to see a sexy picture of you.</p>
</blockquote>Her response was pretty much immediate, though I had to change to a different conversation, since she sent it to me on a different phone. The picture in question was of her standing naked in front of a mirror, flexing one arm while the other held the phone up for a selfie.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>I hope this is sufficiently sexy for you.<br/><b>Nora: </b>I can provide, or create, other photographs if it is not.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> Just so you know, I'm in the middle of fucking another woman right now.</p>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>If the other woman is insufficiently sexy to satisfy you with the image of her naked body, then you should stop having sex with her, and instead have sex with me, who can, instead. If my naked body is insufficiently sexy, I can arrange for multiple of my naked bodies to be photographed simultaneously.</p>
</blockquote>I smiled a bit at the text. Nora really was straightforward. The total opposite of Kate, in that way, funnily enough. Where with Kate I was trying to figure out her limits, with Nora she would just say what she was thinking. I also felt comfortable knowing that if I told her to do something she didn't want to, she would just tell me as much, after that brief cuddle incident. Kate felt more like the kind of girl who you only find out she doesn't like being choked months after the fact. (To be clear, I am not speaking from experience on the subject.)<blockquote>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> Let me send you a photo back instead.</p>
</blockquote>I pulled down my pants. I was hard already, so I shifted my hand to get a picture of my dick - then paused. Kate had sent me a picture not so different from this, of her pussy. It hadn't been particularly arousing to me. Would a photo of my cock all on its own not work for Nora? I shifted, pulling up my shirt a bit and holding the phone out, the camera oriented towards my groin. The resultant shot captured a good amount of my abs, and my hard cock was pointed directly at the camera. I could only hope it was good enough for Nora.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>I notice that your penis is erect, but there is no 'other woman' present.<br/><b>Nora: </b>If there is not another woman present, I will forgive you for lying to me if you tell the truth now.<br/><b>Nora: </b>I do not like people saying things they do not mean. I told you this when we met. This includes untrue things.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> No, there really is another woman here. Why would I lie about that?</p>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>In order to make me jealous. Some 'trashy' men use similar techniques intended to make their female partners jealous or more intent on proving themselves, such as flirting with other women, suggesting that the partner is insufficiently capable of pleasing them, and so forth. These techniques are evil and should not be used.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> I'm not that kind of guy. If I was only fucking you, I would 100% tell you that.</p>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>I am glad to hear it. I hope that I can convince you to stop having sex with other women and only have sex with me.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> If I only had sex with you, what sort of things would you do?</p>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>I would perform fellatio on you every day. In fact, I could dedicate a body to doing it at all hours. If you were ever desiring sex with me, I would always be available. Admittedly, large group sex might require forewarning.<br/><b>Nora: </b>Further, for non-sexual advantages, I could provide you backrubs, home cooked meals, home cleaning services, and other domestic tasks suited to a housewife type woman. Alternately, I could help provide for you while you stay at home and raise our children, as with twenty-one bodies I have significantly more income than the average woman, but require relatively little additional living space.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> That does sound nice.<br/><b>Roger:</b> Why couldn't I have those things if I was also fucking other women, though?</p>
  <p><b>Nora: </b>Because then you would not be my exclusive partner.</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> Why can't your non-exclusive partner have them, hm?</p>
  <p><b>Nora:</b> Because I do not want to do them for a non-exclusive partner.<br/><b>Nora:</b> You should only have sex with me, as I have explained in the past. I can offer you advantages that no other woman in the entire world can provide. Further, I like you and think you are sexually attractive, talented, and intelligent. You are the male most willing to deal with my unusual personality type, including even Alexios, who was previously the best. Therefore, we would make an excellent couple.<br/><b>Nora:</b> Did that explanation successfully convince you that we should become an exclusive couple?</p>
  <p><b>Roger:</b> I'm afraid not.<br/><b>Roger:</b> It was very nice, though. I'm honestly touched.</p>
  <p><b>Nora:</b> I will think of another argument to convince you that we should become exclusive.</p>
</blockquote>I let it wait for a minute or so, then concluded she was done for the time being. I put the phone, and my dick, away, and headed back to the living room, where Kate was still kneeling, writing on the couch, her speed getting faster as I approached. When I got there, I took the notebook out of her hands, leaving the last idea partially unfinished. What there was, though, was pretty damn sexy anyway.<blockquote>
  <p>1. Nosehooks and pig ears and pig buttplug to signify my status as a sow<br/>2. Being stimulated, but denied orgasms<br/>3. Stepping on me<br/>4. Bringing Xico over to berate me, and then having sex with her instead &lt;- karmic<br/>5. Slapping me and spanking me<br/>6. Forcing me to eat out Xico, even though I don't want to (would Xico?)<br/>7. Using me as f</p>
</blockquote>"Six isn't going to happen. Your mouth belongs to me, you dumb sow." She nodded rapidly in acceptance. "What's the rest of number seven? I ask you for ideas, and you can't even finish writing by the time I'm done texting another woman?"<p>"Sorry, sir," she said, bowing her head low, staring down at her knees submissively. "Number seven is using me as furniture." My cock instantly sprang to attention at that idea, and I shifted in my seat.</p><p>"Is that your idea of a punishment? Is that the sort of thing you'd hate to have happen to you?" I prompted.</p><p>"It shows that I'm as low as an inanimate object, sir," she said, her voice coming out in a rush.</p><p>I noticed, however, that she didn't say yes. She didn't say she'd hate it. In other words, it was the sort of thing she'd like. "Go wash your face off of my cum. I'm going to fuck you in my bed, Sow, and this time you had better not piss on it, or I'm going to make you sleep in the mess you make and sleep here on the couch." I probably would not actually have done that, but, I didn't actually want her to piss on my bed.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she said, hopping to her feet and rushing off to the bathroom. I took a deep breath, looking at the list again. It was a pretty diverse list. Nothing popped out as an obvious throughline between the options. There was physical masochism, denial, humiliation by dehumanization, forced gay sex... it seemed like she was basically down for whatever. Collars would probably be fine. No slave play here, and she'd been calling me sir, so... hmm, was she into being a pet? No, part of the sow thing was that she was too horny, right? So she needed to be put in her place like that. She'd called herself a pervert. Pet was affectionate. I'd used her like my right hand, that was dehumanizing. Was there any point during our sex when she'd seemed unhappy to be treated like a piece of meat? I couldn't think of any offhand, so, dehumanizing was a pretty firm 'in.' Sow. Furniture. Masturbation aid.</p><p>Kate appeared out of the room, and I glanced over at her, thinking things over for a long few seconds. "Take over those ridiculous leather straps," I told her, making her immediately turn red in humiliation, and she obediently started to strip herself naked. I went over to my supply closet, finding some black masking tape, then came back upon her in the bedroom, finding her naked. "Float." She did so, staring at the masking tape with a certain heat to her cheeks. She was into bondage, then, that was good. I had assumed as much, but it was nice to have confirmation.</p><p>I personally found it a really unpleasant thought due to that one book where the character's partner has a stroke during BDSM play at a cabin in the woods and they get stuck locked up for days, but Kate had super strength so she could just rip through the tape.</p><p>"Turn around, show me your back." She did so, showing off that firm, muscular ass of hers. "Now, put your forearms together - yes, just like that," I said, taping them together, a long, spiralling movement. "Now, fold your legs in, so the sole of your feet rests on your ass." They quickly got taped together the moment she had done as much. I toyed with whether or not she could spread them like that - she could, though I added a couple extra sets of tape to make sure they wouldn't come apart too quick. "Next... next." I hummed faintly as I considered her. How would you tell a guy he was a living dildo? "You're going to keep your limbs like this for the rest of the night, got it? No breaking it with your super strength, Sow."</p><p>"Oink oink," she panted out. I grinned at her response. Fuck, this was hot. I got up behind her, pressing against the space between her shoulder blades, making her slowly lean forward. I parted her legs again, then just rammed my cock into her without the slightest hesitation.</p><p>She actually immediately came, she was so pent up. I let out a little gasp of surprise, as her muscular pussy gripped my dick, trying to wring an orgasm out of me. I gripped her by the waist, squeezing her hips with my fingers as I held myself down inside her. It was so fantastic, it completely emptied my head of any other thoughts. There was the thrill of power, too, at making a woman come so easily...</p><p>Except, in this world, that was a bad thing, wasn't it? It wasn't a pure gender flip, on the orgasm front, but women coming too fast was in fact embarrassing. And Kate wanted to be humiliated, and I wanted to keep humiliating Kate, so, "I can't believe you came so quickly," I ground out, as she continued to twitch in orgasm, floating in the air like that. "You really are a pervert, aren't you? I haven't even been playing with your clit or tits or anything. Just stick it in, and you start twitching like an epileptic." I gave her ass a swat. "Well, Sow? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"</p><p>"Oink oink," she squeaked out, as if trying to avoid saying anything by just resorting to that. It was hot as fuck, but I really did want to hear her defense, so I reached for her hair and started to tug on it. It peeled her upward, twisting her body in the process until her hair was brushing against my shoulder, her back a little arched, and my cock still inside her. She salivated at the sensations, her eyes lidding in pleasure as my cock shifted its angle inside her.</p><p>"Sow. I asked you a question. If you don't answer that question, I'll have to punish you." Just saying the words made me idly wonder if she was the 'bratty' type of sub, who intentionally invoked the master's ire, but thus far she hadn't seemed to do that at all - she'd been completely desperate to please.</p><p>She remained that way, as she spoke up. "Sorry, sir," she sputtered. "I'm sorry, I'm just so horny, from being allowed to suck your cock, to taste it, to feel it in my mouth and throat," she explained, her voice dripping with lust as I held myself down inside her. "I love being allowed to please you, sir," she admitted with a low groan, her body twitching faintly at the admission, her cheeks burning.</p><p>"Lucky for you that I enjoy fucking you," I told her, still holding onto a tangle of hair as I started to fuck her, pumping away at her cunt from below. This angle made it more awkward to fuck - I had to make my movement more up-down than back-forth - but it also made it easy to just grope and molest her body. My fingers trailed up those well-toned abs, eventually finding their way to one of her breasts and giving it a vicious squeeze, relishing the wet noise of surprise as she got molested like that. "You have nice, plump tits. Biggest I've seen yet, come to think of it," I told her, as I fucked into her harder, enjoying the way her pussy continued to squeeze on my dick. "Hmm. Only Esther really seems like she might be in competition, but I'm pretty sure yours are bigger."</p><p>"Thuh, thank you, sir," she said. I smacked her tit sharply, using my superspeed to make the movement come out as sharp and rapid as I could manage. A bit of spittle escaped her mouth in a spray as her eyes went wide from the strike.</p><p>"Why are you thanking me, Sow? It's nothing to be proud of. You didn't give yourself these fat tits, did you?" She shook her head rapidly. "No. I was just commenting on your body objectively, not paying you a compliment. Now, apologize to all the other, much better, women that I'm fucking, for daring for one single second that your tits being big gave you some kind of advantage over them."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Sorry, Xico! You're better than me, even if you're small and flat-chested, because I'm just a sow who's lucky to get fucked by such a handsome guy!"</p><p>"You know something interesting about that?" I asked, tugging on her hair a bit as I spoke. She shook her head. "I think Mira knows we're fucking," I told her, my voice a hiss, and she turned scarlet. "You and me, me and Xico. But I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm fucking Xico doesn't bother her at all, not compared to the fact that I'm fucking you." I was mostly spitballing, making things up. But, Mira had actively commented that Xico and I's dynamic was cute; she'd seemed protective of me against Kate, early on. It fit well enough. "You know why I think that is?"</p><p>"Nuh, no, sir," she panted out, as I roughly kept on fucking her, my fingers just digging into her tit as I yanked on her hair some more.</p><p>"Because Xico, even if she's shy, and tiny, and a virgin - well, former now that I've gotten to her - is a nice girl who it's easy to see the positive points of. You're a boorish pervert with no social sense. How could I even bother fucking you? Just because you're hot? That makes me seem shallow." I slid my hand away from her breast, running it down her stomach. "What do you think, Sow? Do you think that I'm shallow for fucking you?"</p><p>"I, duh, don't know, sir," she replied, as my fingers trailed their way down to her pussy, my fingertips beginning to tease her clit. Her whole body locked up, and I used my grip on her hair to push her back down, until her body was parallel with the floor, just floating there.</p><p>"That's right. You don't know. Because you're a horny, dumb, sow, who doesn't know anything." I slammed myself deep inside her and pinched her clit, prompting an intense orgasm on her part, a moan escaping her throat. "And the answer is, yes. I'm shallow for fucking you. I just think of you like a masturbation aid, really. I don't even think about your feelings." I could tell by the patterns of her squeezing pussy and the way her upper body twisted that she was loving these words. It was a complete lie - I was pretty much thinking about what she liked every second to try to satisfy those likes - but it was clearly one she loved. "That's why I made you wait a half hour while I flirted with Esther, that's why I went to text Nora rather than fuck you, and I'm going to keep, doing, things, like that," I grunted out, my hips bucking as I felt my own orgasm rapidly approaching.</p><p>I came only a second or two later, my cum coming out in wild jets that made me feel like there ought to be a bit of kick, for how hard they came out. Kate squirmed and gasped at the sensation, as my hot cum filled her up. It felt so, fucking good. just unloading inside her without a care in the world, after mistreating her, degrading her, using her - and knowing that she loved it, was thankful for it. I pulled out of her with a sigh. "Do you want to stay over the night?" She nodded rapidly. "There's just one thing you have to do, if you want that," I told her. She swallowed and nodded.</p><p>I took hold of her hips with one hand, her shoulders with the other. First I flipped her around, her back faced the ground, not her stomach; then I twisted her up, shifting her shape from a flat line to a lewd C shape, her pussy perched over her head, angled so that any leaking cum or her own juices would splash down on her face.</p><p>"If you can hold that position for half an hour, I'll let you stay the night. Do you think you can do it for me, Sow?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Oink oink!" She agreed, nodding rapidly. Fuck, that was hot.</p><p>"Good girl," I said, before leaving her there to go watch a TV show.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When I came back, Kate's face had become a bit of a mess, from the leak of her own juices and my cum. It was a sight to behold, all the more because I could see the way she'd kept holding that exact position, her knees currently trembling slightly in the air, her body still in the same place, dark hair trailing down towards the floor. "Good work, Sow," I told her. I'd have pat her head, but she was now a mess, and also upside down. "You can rip off the tape now. Go get yourself cleaned up and presentable. I want you to look like a normal girl when we go to bed together." She twisted in the air, tore her way out of her confines, then hurriedly flew into my bathroom. I just smiled at how eager she was.</p><p>Maybe relating to somebody purely through sex was "bad," but it was also really fun. A minute or two later, she came out of the bathroom, her hair wet, her face clean, and her body completely naked. She almost trembled under my appraising gaze, as if afraid she'd fucked up somehow and I was going to kick her out for it. "Is this better, sir?"</p><p>"Yes. It's very good, Sow." I gave her head a pat, and she smiled at the touch. "Now, did you know some people keep pigs as pets?" She flushed with color at the question, but nodded. "If you're a pet, Sow, where do you think you're going to sleep tonight?"</p><p>"At the foot of the bed, sir," she asked, and there was a flush to her cheeks as she asked it. There was a hint of defeat in her voice, though. Like she'd really been hoping for the two of us to go to bed cuddling, but if I ordered her to stay down there, she would.</p><p>Some men might have taken advantage of her explicit consent to do something like that despite her wishes. I was far kinder. I just slapped her face sharply. "Oh? Nobody ever cuddles with their dog, wraps it in a big bear hug, Sow?"</p><p>"S-sorry, sir," she said, swallowing wetly. "They do. I was too stupid to remember that."</p><p>"Well, don't worry. Pets don't have to be smart," I told her, rolling my shoulders. "Come on. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." She nodded, and soon enough, she was lying on her side in the bed, my arms wrapped around her naked, gorgeous body, and a dopey smile on her lips.</p><p>We drifted off to sleep together like that.</p><p>
  <i>The next chapter is available on my Subscribestar. It features a date and fuck with Esther. You can access it at <a href="https://subscribestar.adult/posts/331491">this link</a> for only $3. Chapters will be posted on Subscribestar a week in advance. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>